Życie to bajka, którą człowiek musi sam wymyślić
by Otka
Summary: Historia Draco i Hermiony, który wracają, aby dokończyć swój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Akcja dzieje się między ostatnim rozdziałem IŚ, a epilogiem.  Pozostałe postaci: Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Pansy.
1. Chapter 1

Szesnaście miesięcy

To było długich szesnaście miesięcy. Pełnych ból po stracie bliskich, radości, że wojna się skończyła. Od szesnastu miesięcy mieszkańcy czarodziejskiego świata w Anglii mogli żyć bez obaw o życie swoje i swoich bliskich. W końcu zapanował pokój.

Odbudowa Hogwartu trwała dłużej niż się spodziewano. Magiczne ślady walki były trudne do usunięcia i prace remontowe trwały ponad rok. Dokładnie szesnaście miesię był zadowalający Hogwart wyglądał jak przed wojną. Wszystkie portrety, zbroje, rzeźby wróciły na swoje miejsca,odnowione i bogatsze o doświadczenia z bitwy o Hogwart. Korytarze,ruchome schody zachęcały uczniów do poznania tajemnic zamku. Dormitoria czekały gotowe na przyjęcie nowych i starych uczniów. Nawet udało się uratować Pokój Życzeń, który znów mógł spełniać prośby uczniów.

Zmieniły się tylko błonia, stał teraz na nich pomnik upamiętniający ofiary bitwy o Hogwart. Skromny pomnik wykuty z szarego marmuru przedstawiający uśmiechniętego czarodzieja z uniesioną wysoko różdżką. Dzięki zaklęciu każdy mógł zobaczyć w tym czarodzieju osobę, którą po wojnie mu najbardziej brakowało. Pod pomnikiem spoczywała tablica z nazwiskami osób, które zginęły podczas tej pamiętnej bitwy.

Wrzesień w tym roku dla panny Granger był inny niż wszystkie dotąd przeżyte. Wracała do Hogwart po ponad rocznej przerwie, by dokończyć naukę na siódmym ła tam jako jedyna z Wielkiej Trójcy Griffindoru. Jej przyjaciele pracowali obecnie z Georgiem w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów i nie mieli zamiaru wracać do Hogwartu. Wracała do miejsca, które było jej drugim domem sama, bez przyjaciół i ukochanego. Tak ukochanego, Hermiona od szesnastu miesięcy była związana z Ronem Weasleyem. Była szczęśliwa z tym chłopakiem.

Ron jak to Ron, dalej miał w sobie coś z dziecka, lecz wydoroślał i stał się bardziej Granger zauważyła również, że Ron nie przypomina już chłopca z wyglądu ,lecz dorosłego mężczyznę. I to takiego mężczyznę, który działał mocno na pannę Granger. Hermiona uwielbiała potrzeć jak rano zaspany Ron wstaje w pośpiechu i biegnie do łazienki. To był jedyny moment, gdy Weasley nie czuł się skrępowany swoim negliżem, obecnością Hermiony. Ron był bardzo nieśmiały, gdy w grę wchodziły bliższe relacje damsko-męskie. Choć kochał Hermionę i nie powinien się niczego obawiać, dalej miał niską samoocenę. Szczególnie teraz, gdy relacje z Hermioną pogłębiały się z każdym dniem. Chłopak uważał, że zawsze będzie za mało mądry, uczuciowy, bogaty,przystojny, a gdy poznał jej temperament w łóżku, obawiał się,że i na tym polu ją zawiedzie. Każdego dnia Hermiona musiała podbudować jego samoocenę, zazwyczaj jej się to udawało, lecz było to trudne zadanie, które odbijało się niekorzystnie na ich związku. Często kłócili się z tego powodu. Jedna z takich kłótni miała miejsce w dniu wyjazdu Hermiony do Hogwartu.

-Hermiona, może jednak nie pojedziesz?Zostaniesz ze mną w Norze i będzie jak zawsze. Może znajdzie się dla ciebie jakiś etat w Dowcipach.- mówił Ron, próbując przekonać setny raz pannę Granger do zmiany decyzji.- Będę tęsknić. Nie wytrzymam tego roku, bez ciebie. Proszę Miona.

-Ron nie zaczynaj- warknęła na chłopaka dziewczyna, nie przerywając pakowania.

-No, ale zastanów się, co tam będziesz sama robić, beze mnie i Harrego?

- Jak to co! Będę się uczyć i zdobywać wykształcenie. Jeszcze tyle książek w bibliotece czeka,żebym je przeczytała. A co niby twoim zdaniem mam robić w Hogwarcie?

-No...-zaczął zawstydzony chłopak.-No, a co jeśli kogoś poznasz i zapomnisz o mnie?

Hermiona popatrzała z politowaniem na swojego chłopaka i odrzekła:

-Przerabialiśmy to kilka razy. Ron nie zostawię cię dla nikogo, kocham cię i niech w końcu to do ciebie dotrze.

-No wiem, ale na samą myśl o tym,że będziesz cały rok z dala ode mnie i będziesz w otoczeniu innych mężczyzn, którzy będą mogli patrzeć na ciebie, rozmawiać z Tobą cały czas. Szlag mnie trafia.

_Oho_, pomyślała Hermiona, _znowu zaczyna się robić zazdrosny._ Nie lubiła, gdy był zazdrosny. Ron potrafił w każdej sytuacji, doszukać się zdrady, próby odejścia od niego. Czasem mówił o tym na głos, czasem nie. Bardzo nie lubił jak jakiś facet próbował rozmawiać, flirtować z jego dziewczyną.Pod tym względem był bezwzględny. Hermiona była jego i razy wygarnął jej, że pozwoliła, by jakiś facet zbyt długo z nią rozmawiał, tańczył czy też uśmiechnęła się do kogoś.Był typem zazdrośnika i to cholernego zazdrośnika. Kłócili się o nieuzasadnioną zazdrość Rona kilka razy, każda kłótnia kończyła, się trzaskającymi drzwiami i cichymi dniami. Nim do Rona dochodziło, że zachowywał się jak skończony idiota mijało kilka dni, a Hermionę po takich kłótniach nie było łatwo przeprosić. Na szczęście po kilku dniach przeprosin, tuzinie bukietów dawała się udobruchać.

- Do niczego prócz rozmowy niedojdzie. Poza tym do Hogwaru wraca Neville, Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus i Dean, więc będę miała z kim spędzać Ron.

-Mam nadzieję. - odrzekł smutnie chłopak.

- Oh. Jeśli dla Ciebie to taki problem to jedź do Hogwartu mnie pilnować skoro uważasz, że zdradzę Cię z odjazdem pociągu.

-Nigdzie nie jadę. Nie muszę kończyć szkoły, żeby mieć pracę. Przyjęli mnie do Akademii Aurorów bezOWTM-emów. Zaczynam szkolenie od październik!- odgryzł się chłopak.

-Przegiąłeś Ron.-odrzekła chłodno Hermiona. I wyszła z pokoju lewitując przed sobą swój kufer. Jak on mógł, podważać moją wiedzę i umiejętności. Bez ukończenia Hogwartu i tak bym zaszła dalej od niego!-pomyślała zdenerwowana Gryfonka.

Hermiona chciała ukończyć szkołę dla samej siebie, nie lubiła niedokończonych spraw. A świadectwo ukończenia na pewno będzie lepiej prezentować niż opinia, że jest przyjaciółka Pottera i pomogła zabić Voldemorta. Ludzie kiedyś o tym zapomną, a ona będzie miała te OWTM-y i świadomość,że doszła do wszystkiego dzięki swojej ciężkiej pracy, a nie opinii i przyjaciołom.

_I czemu tak się chwali palant Akademia Aurorów, dobrze wie, że ja i Harry też dostaliśmy ja jako jedyna odrzuciłam tę ofertę._- rozmyślała dalej Hermiona.

Gdy zeszła do kuchni zobaczyła całujących się Ginny i Harrego. Przynajmniej oni pożegnają się w miłej atmosferze. Hermiona nie zamierzała, godzić się z Ronem przed wyjazdem, niech przemyśli swoje zachowanie i odpowiednio mnie przeprosi, a teraz niech cierpi przez swoje idiotyczne zachowanie.

-Gotowa Ginny?- spytała Rudą i niezbyt taktownie przerwała pożegnanie pary.

-Oh tak, prawie- mruknęła Ginny i wróciła do całowania Pottera.

-Skończcie gołąbki. Mamy dwadzieścia minut do odjazdu pociągu pożegnacie się na peronie jeszcze.

-Hermiono daj spokój, semestr się jeszcze nie zaczął, a ty zachowujesz się jak Filch.- odpowiedział Harry, szczerząc się przy tym.

Pod wpływem jej wzroku humor Pottera wyparował i wrócił rozsadek.

-Dobra dziewczyny zbieramy się. Gdzie Ron?- spytał Hermiony.

- Nie wiem.- odparła krótko.- Lepiej się zbierajmy.

-Dobra.

Ginny i Harry spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Domyślili się, że Ron znowu palnął jakąś koncertową głupotę, lecz nie mieli serca wyciągać na siłę z Hermiony, o co poszło.

Po chwili znajdowali się już na stacji King Cross i zmierzali w kierunku peronu 9 i ž. Harry jak przystało na dżentelmena pchał przed sobą bagaże dziewczyn. W tym roku do Hogwartu wybierało się więcej uczniów niż wojnę wielu nie mogło dokończyć nauki, ani jej rozpocząć.Również z rozporządzenia McGonagall rok szkolny, w którym Severus był dyrektorem został uznany za nieważny, ze względu na nieodpowiednie treści programowe przekazywane uczniom. Tak więc wielu uczniów powtarzało rok. Do takich uczniów należała Ginny i reszta znajomych Hermiony z roku, w tym Draco Malfoy.

Dracon Malfoy uważany za arystokratycznego dupka, zmienił się przez te szesnaście miesię nauczyła go pokory, szacunku i pozbawiła go uprzedzeń rasowych. O dziwo Draco stał się bardziej człowieczy i przystępnydla reszty społeczeństwa. Po zakończeniu wojny pomógł Ministerstwu w schwytaniu wielu Śmierciożerców i dzięki tej współpracy uniknął odsiadki w Azkabanie. Majątek jago rodziny mocno zubożał, ale za to umocniły się więzy rodzinne.

Odmieniony Draco przemierzał peron 9 iž w poszukiwaniu pewnej osoby. Jak się łatwo domyślić chodziło o Hermionę, która stała ukryta za filarem razem z Harrym i Ginny. Gdy zbliżał się do dziewczyny usłyszał urywek rozmowy między przyjaciółmi.

-Nie przejmuj się moim bratem to palant, który cię kocha i będzie przepraszać na kolanach-powiedziała Ruda.

-Nie niech tylko spróbuje tego niezrobić to naślę na niego kanarki- wtórował jej Chłopiec zBlizną.

Czyżby Granger i Weasley byli parą,kto by się tego spodziewał. Pomyślał Malfoy. Z zamyślenia wyrwałgo okrzyk kumpla:

-Smoku, a Ty czemu nie w przedziale?Myślałem, że jako Prefekt Naczelny masz jakieś obowiązki.- rzekł w kierunku Malfoya Zabini.

- Mam i właśnie je spełniam. Szukam drugiego Prefekta Naczelnego, któremu zapomniano wysłać zawiadomienia o pełnionej przez niego funkcji.

-To kogo szukasz?- spytał Diabeł.

-Granger i już znalazłem.

- No, no widzę. Wyrobiła się dziewczyna. Niezły towar będziesz mieć w dormitorium obok prawda, że Naczelni dalej mają osobne dormitoria ?

-Tak to prawda. Nie licz na szanse u Granger ma kogoś.

-Ma kogoś?- zdziwił się Blaise.-Czyżbyś ją rezerwował?

-Nie chodzi o mnie. Tylko o Weasleya.

-Co się na tym świecie porobiło Mądra Granger i Głupi Weasley. Kto by pomyślał.

-Diable wyrażaj się większym szacunkiem o drugie osobie.

-Dobra sorry, dalej trudno mi się przyzwyczaić do nowego Dracona. Zawsze to ja z naszej dwójki byłem bardziej taktowniejszy. Teraz chyba role się odwróciły.

-Możliwe.-odrzekł blondyn.- Teraz wybacz obowiązki wzywają.- Obrócił się w kierunku Gryfonów i odszedł.

-Granger wybacz, że przerywam Ci tę miłą pogawędkę, ale obowiązki wzywają.- rzucił niedbale Malfoy w stronę trójki Gryfonów i uraczył ich sztywnym skinięciem głowy na powitanie. Odpowiedział mu tylko Potter.

-Oczy mówisz Ty mówisz Malfoy?-odgryzła się Hermiona.

-Po pierwsze mogłabyś odpowiedzieć na przywitanie. Po drugie zostałaś Prefektem Naczelnym, lecz nie wiadomo czemu sowa z wiadomością o tym wróciła do szkoły z listem i odznaką. Po trzecie musimy już iść i poinstruować resztę prefektów, co mają robić podczas podróży. Po czwarte tu twoja oznaka i list. Czekam na ciebie w wagonie prefektów. Masz pięć minut, nie spóźnij się. Żegnam resztę towarzystwa.

Po tych słowach obrócił się i odszedł w kierunku pociągu.

-Ale jaja. Malfoy miły.- wydukał Potter.

-Czemu nie widziałam, że jestem Prefektem Naczelnym!Muszę porozmawiać z McGonagall, czemu nie wysłali sowy po raz drugi. Dobra kochani muszę lecie. Pa Harry, do zobaczenia Ginny w pociągu.

Pocałowała przyjaciela na pożegnanie i już jej nie było.

Po dotarciu do wagony prefektów, ogarnęło ją zdziwienie, że jest tam tylko Malfoy.

-Gdzie reszta?-spytała po chwili.

-Zejdą się za pół godzin. Teraz bądź tak łaskawa i usiądź. Mam kilka wiadomości od McGonagall.

Dziewczyna usiadła i zaczęła słuchać o obowiązkach i przywilejach Prefekta Naczelnego.

_Ciekawy rok mnie czeka._-pomyślała dziewczyna.

-Ah i bym zapomniał. Mamy prywatne dormitoria w wieży Astronomicznej z osobną łazienką. Hasło to wolność. To wszystko.

-Dobra, dzięki za informacje Malfoy.

-Proszę- odparł grzecznie,jednocześnie uśmiechając się.

Do przybycia reszty prefektów zostało jeszcze kilka minut. Ale ani Granger, ani Malfoy nie kwapili się zacząć rozmowy, więc spędzili te chwile na wzajemnym lustrowaniu się.

Warto zauważyć, że Malfoy nie przypominał tego chudego chłopaka,co płakał w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Był wysoki, osiągnął ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt, jego platynowe włosy nie były przylizane do głowy tylko swobodnie obadały na oczy i ramiona chłopaka. Spod koszuli rysowały się dobrze rozbudowane mięśnie rąk i klatki. Na ustach błąkał się szelmowski uśmiech. A dodając jego nowy, miły charakter z nutką ironii w głosie mamy chłopaka, na którego poleci wiele , ale nie ja, dodała panna Granger. Tylko oczy pana Malfoya, z których nie da się nic wyczytać pozostają zagadką

Hermiona też wyładniała. Szopa włosów, która gościła na jej głowie została zastąpiona kaskadą spływających do połowy pleców loków.(Magia potrafi zdziałać cuda). Duże, orzechowe oczy, mały zadarty nosek izgrabne usta przyciągały wzrok, niejednego mężczyzny. Posiadała krągłe biodra i piersi, którymi uwodziła nieświadomie. Tak Ron miał podstawy by czuć zazdrość, bo Hermiona potrafiła zawrócić w głowie płci przeciwnej. Lecz ona nigdy tego nie wykorzystała, bo kochała tego nieznośnego rudzielca.

Oczywiście na starego Draco taka kobieta, by nie zadziałała, lecz na nowego Draco taka Hermiona działa. I sam Malfoy stwierdził, że jakby się Granger trochę postarała to zawróciła, by mu w głowie.

_A któż to wie, jak się potoczy ten rok. Wiem tylko jedno będzie ciekawie_-pomyślał Draco.

To było długie szesnaście miesięcy, które wprowadziły, ze sobą wiele zmian. Lecz nadchodzące miesiące miały przynieść ze sobą jeszcze większe niespodzianki.

To koniec pierwszej części opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie komuś do gustu. Jestem nawet zadowolona z tego, co napisałam i cieszę się, że zawarłam w tej notce wszystko, co chciałam przekazać. Czekam na wasze opinie.

Dobrej nocy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2 – O przeszłości kilka słów**

Draco Malfoy nie lubił nocy, wtedy wracały do niego obrazy z przeszłości. Dokładnie zdarzenia z ostatnich trzech lat jego życia. Z perspektywy czas żałował decyzji o byciu Śmierciożercą lecz, gdy miał szesnaście lat i podejmował ją wydawała mu się słuszna. Został sługą Voldemorta jak wszyscy w jego rodzinie, od małego był chowany w kulcie czystej krwi i czarnej magii. Po powrocie Czarnego Pana wydawało mu się czymś naturalnym, że będzie służyć ciemnej stronie.

Lecz okoliczności, w których został Śmierciożercą, nie wydawały mu się korzystne. Został zmuszony, do podjęcia szybkiej decyzji, o wstąpieniu w szeregi Voldermorta. Na jego decyzję wpłynęła groźba, zabicia matki i brak ojca w szeregach Czarnego Pana. Po naznaczeniu go Mrocznym Znakiem, wiedział, że musi wykonać zadanie, które powierzył mu Lord. To była kolejna próba dla rodu Malfoy`ów i kolejna groźba. Miał nadzieję,że gdy zostanie jego sługą zadowoli go. Tak się jednak nie stało. Musiał wykonać zadanie zlecone mu na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie, bo znowu grożono śmiercią jego matce. Musiał zapłacić za błędy Luciusza.

Młody Malfoy wiedział, że jego przeszłość będzie się ciągnęła za nim całe życie i dalej, będzie płacić za błędy swego ojca. Przypominał mu o tym Mroczny Znak wypalony na lewym przedramieniu. Postanowił sobie, że nie popełni więcej błędów z przeszłości i nie będzie taki jak ojciec, a Mroczny Znak miał mu o tym przypominać.

Podczas wojny Draco zaczął wątpić w wartości jakie wpoili mu rodzice. Nie brał udziału w walkach, Lord nigdy nie wysłał go na front. Przerażały go wojenne opowieści jego ciotki – Bellatrix. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak mogą cieszyć historie o zadawaniu ból, cierpienia i śmierci innym ludziom. Większą część wojny spędził w Hogwarcie, gdzie starał się nie wychylać i pokornie wykonywał polecenia rodzeństwa Carrow. Kolejną część wojny spędził uwięziony w swoim domu, gdzie musiał znosić te okropne historie Bellatrix, użalania się ojca, który ubolewał nad straconą pozycją w świecie czarodziejów i szeregach Voldemorta. Jedynie w towarzystwie matki mógł czuć się komfortowo. Wiedział, że Narcyza tak jak on najchętniej wycofałaby się z grona Śmierciożerców, gdyby tylko to było możliwe.

Od najmłodszych lat mógł liczyć tylko na nią i mieć w niej oparcie. To ona broniła go przed ojcem i jego ręką. Dzięki niej dorosły Draco jest zdolny do refleksji nad swoim postępowaniem, wyciągnięcia wniosków, żałowania swoich czynów a, co najważniejsze jest zdolny do zmiany swojego postępowania. Ta kobieta uchroniła Draco przed staniem się potworem.

Ojcu nie zawdzięcza nic. Uważa, go za dwulicowego tchórza, którego postępowanie jest karygodne. Dzięki matce Draco zaznał trochę miłości, przynajmniej tak sądzi, bo w jego domu nigdy nie padły słowa: kocham cię i miłość.

Najchętniej zapomniałby o ostatnich trzech latach, lecz nie może. Chciałby żeby nikt nie pamiętał tych trzech lat. Jego powrót do świata Czarodziejów po wojnie był trudny. Jego rodzina była zdrajcami, sługami Lorda, nikt ich nie lubił. Nastał dla nich czas potępienia. Ich majątek skonfiskowano, zaczęły się godziny przesłuchań, procesów, walka o przetrwanie. Te wydarzenia wpłynęły na Malfoy`a o dziwo pozytywnie. Oczywiście czuł się załamany i winny, ale te uczucia wpłynęły też na jego zmianę charakteru i podejścia do świata. Wiedział, że może skończyć źle przez swoją przeszłość. Pokazał jednak Ministerstwu, że żałuje, zmienił się przez, co nie został skazany na odsiadkę w Azkabanie. Minister Magii - Kingsley Shacklebolt znał sytuację Dracona z opowieści Dumbledore`a i osobiście postanowił nie skazywać chłopaka na więzienie w zamian za współpracę z Aurorami w łapaniu ostatnich popleczników Voldemorta. Po interwencji samego Ministra Magii Draco stał się szpiegiem Ministerstwa i przyczynił się do schwytania kilku popleczników Czarnego Pana. Te wydarzenia oczyściły trochę jego imię i mógł wrócić do społeczności Czarodziejów w przeciwieństwie do Lucjusza, który miał spędzić resztę swego życia w towarzystwie Dementorów. Los był łaskawy dla jego Matki, zachowała wolność i oddano jej część fortuny Malfoy`ów.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go hałas tłuczonego szkła, dobiegający z łazienki. Niewiele myśląc, chwycił różdżkę i udał się w kierunku łazienki. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do środka, to co zobaczył zadziwiło go. Zobaczył jak Granger siedzi na środku łazienki i płacze, jej dłonie ociekały krwią, a lustro za nią było stłuczone, na podłodze leżał list.

-Co tu do cholery się dzieje Granger?- zapytał.

-Nie twoja sprawa Malfoy. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.- odpowiedziała Gryfonka i odwróciła się do niego plecami, by podziwiać swoje odbicie w potłuczonym lustrze.

-Raczej moja sprawa, skoro dewastujesz moją łazienkę.

-Nie twoją, a naszą. Nie zapominaj, że mam takie samo prawo do tej łazienki jak i Ty.

_Co też McGonagall strzeliło do głowy, żeby dać nam wspólną łazienkę. _Pomyśleli oboje.

-Niech ci będzie. To czemu niszczysz naszą łazienkę?

-Już ci mówiłam nie twoja sprawa. Poza tym wszystko w porządku.

-Och Granger. Nie potrafisz kłamać.- Chłopak szybkim krokiem pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i znalazł się obok Hermiony. Chwycił jej ręce, żeby ocenić rozległość ran. W tym momencie dziewczyna próbowała zabrać swoje dłonie, ale Malfoy jej na to nie pozwolił. Chłopak stwierdził, że dziewczyna musiała być wściekła, bo rozcięcia na jej skórze były liczne, głębokie i znajdowały się w nich odłamki lustra.

-Co ci kobieto do głowy strzeliło, żeby tak się urządzić.- Mruknął pod nosem i zgrabnym ruchem podniósł Hermionę i zaniósł do swojego dormitorium.

Oniemiała Hermiona siedziała na łóżku Ślizgona, gdy ten szukał czegoś w szafce koło łóżka.

Dormitorium Draco było podobne do tego, które zajmowała Hermiona, różniły się tylko kolorem. Pokój chłopaka był w barwach Slytherinu, a jej w kolorach Griffindoru. Pośrodku obu pokoi stało wielkie łoże z baldachimem i szafką nocną. Po jednej stronie łóżka znajdowało się przestronne biurko, mała biblioteczka i wielka szafa. Po drugiej stronie mieściły się wygodna kanapa z fotelem i kominek oraz wejście do wspólnej łazienki.

Jej obserwacje zakończył krzyk Malfoya.

-Uważaj, pobrudzisz mi pościel.

-Och.- wyrwało się Hermionie i dostrzegła plamę krwi na jego pościeli.-Ja nie..

-Po prostu trzymaj ręce przy sobie i niczego nie dotykaj.-przerwał jej szorstko chłopak.-Nie lubię mieszkać w brudzie

-Nikt cię nie prosił,żebyś mnie tu przyprowadzał Malfoy.

-Trochę wdzięczności, ratuję ci tyłek.

-Jeszcze nic oprócz pustych słów nie zrobiłeś.- po tych słowach wstała i zaczęła iść w kierunku wyjścia.

_Co za uparte stworzenie_, przeszło mu przez myśl. Zbliżył się do niej ponownie, posadził na łóżku i podał jej mały flakonik.

-Wypij to.-rozkazał.

-Co to jest?-spytała nie ufnie.

-Eliksir znieczulający. Pij albo powybieram Ci te kawałki szkła bez niego.

-Dobra już piję.-Wypiła zawartość jednym chlustem.-Mmm. Dobre, dodałeś jakąś esencję do samego eliksiru?

-Tak, nutkę wanilii. Skąd wiesz?

-Po prostu to da się wyczuć, kiedy ktoś udoskonali walory smakowe eliksiru.

-Dobra, powinien już działać. Podaj mi rękę, zajmę się tymi odłamkami.

Kolejne minuty mijały im w ciszy, Draco wyciągał kawałki lustra z dłoni Hermiony, a ta przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem. Gdy skończył, podał jej Eliksir gojący rany. Gdy dziewczyna go wypiła jej ręce wróciły do stanu sprzed wypadku. Obejrzała je dokładnie ze wszystkich stron i nie było żadnego śladu. Draco obserwował ją i dostrzegł kilka blizn na jej przedramieniu. Podszedł do niej ponownie, chwycił jej rękę i przyjrzał się dokładniej. Na jej ręce widniał napis SZLAMA.

Nagle stanęła mu scena, która rozegrała się ponad rok temu w jego domu. Bellatrix pochylała się nad dziewczyną i cięła jej skórę ostrym sztyletem. Po tej niewinnej torturze, jak to określiła Bella został Hermionie ślad po dziś dzień.

-Próbowałaś się tego pozbyć?-spytał chłopak.

-Tak. Nic nie działa.-odrzekła zmieszana dziewczyna.-Powinnam już iść. Dzięki za pomoc.

-Nie ma za co. To mój obowiązek, przecież jestem Prefektem.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko skierowała się w stronę łazienki, by posprzątać bałagan, który narobiła i zabrać swój list, który do tego wszystkiego doprowadził. Gdy była już przy drzwiach, usłyszała głos Malfoya.

-Przepraszam.

-Co?Za co mnie przepraszasz?-spytała zdziwiona.

-Za to co zgotowała ci moja ciotka i za to, że nic nie zrobiłem, żeby jej przeszkodzić.

Hermiona stała w drzwiach i patrzała na Draco z niedowierzaniem na twarzy. Nigdy nie przyszło jej go głowy, że ten arystokrata za coś ją przeprosi. Nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Grzecznie byłoby podziękować, ale to Malfoy. Podczas wojny był po drugiej stronie, to jej wróg. Nie będzie za jedno przepraszam rzucać mu się na szyję, te słowa i tak nie zmienią niczego.

-Coś jeszcze?-spytała.

-Nie. Dobranoc.

Wyszła bez słowa. Jedno _Reparo_ i lustro było jak nowe. List po wejściu do swojego pokoju rzuciła na stolik i poszła spać.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3 – Romanse szkolne i nie tylko

Przez całą noc Hermiona nie zmrużyła oka. Jej myśli błądziły wokół wieczornych wydarzeń. Ciągle zastanawiała się dlaczego to wszystko musiało się stać. Na domiar złego wracała wspomnieniami do tortur, jakie zgotowała jej Bellatrix. Po jaką cholerę Malfoy musiał zainteresować się jej blizną. _Nie by go szlag trafił_, pomyślała brązowowłosa dziewczyna i rozpłakała się ponownie. Była przytłoczona tym wszystkim, nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Najchętniej zniknęłaby z powierzchni ziemi.

Nie chciała wychodzić z swojego dormitorium, ale musiała iść na zajęcia. Odpuściła sobie śniadanie, bo wiedziała, że nic jej nie przejdzie przez gardło. Udała się od razu w kierunku lochów. Pierwsze były podwójne Eliksiry z Ślizgonami i nowym nauczycielem- trzydziestoletnim absolwentem Durmstrang'u Dorian'em Rose. Gryfonka zajęła miejsce w ostatnim rzędzie, nie miała ochoty dziś wyrywać się do odpowiedzi, chciała po prostu przetrwać te zajęcia, jak Harry za czasów Snape'a. Miejsce obok niej zajęli Blaise i Draco, który obserwował ją uważnie.

Hermiona nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze, spuchnięte, czerwone oczy, blada cera. Wiedział, że ma to związek z nocnymi wydarzeniami.

- A co jej?- dobiegł, go szept Diabła.

-Nie mam pojęcia, ale się dowiem.-szepnął Malfoy i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Był ciekawy, co spowodowało takie zachowanie dziewczyny. A skoro jest się Ślizgonem z krwi i kości, to trzeba swoją ciekawość zaspokoić za wszelką cenę.

-Czyżby wracał dawny Smok?-spytał niewinnie.

-Możliwe, że jeszcze żyje.- I ponowie uśmiechnął się tym razem do swojego przyjaciela.

Malfoy lubił przebywać w towarzystwie Zabini'ego, reszta Ślizgonów unikała go lub była zbyt głupia, żeby z nim rozmawiać. W sumie z ich rocznika tylko on, Diabeł i Pansy wrócili dokończyć rok, więc nie miał dużego wyboru znajomych. Z Blaise'm mógł o wszystkim porozmawiać, a co do Pansy sam nie wiedział na czym stoi. W poprzednich latach byli parą, ale od bitwy o Hogwart nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu.

Zajęcia trwały w najlepsze. Hermiona dziś nie wyrywała się do odpowiedzi, odzywała się, gdy ją poprosił o to profesor. Przez większą część lekcji siedziała ze spuszczoną głową i parzyła w głąb swojego kociołka. Raz nakryła Malfoy'a na tym, że ją obserwuje. Spojrzała wtedy na niego z wyrzutem tymi swoimi, wielkim, czekoladowymi oczami. Wiedział, że nie będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać, ale musiał spróbować. W jego głowie zrodził się iście ślizgoński plan, chciał go zrealizować wieczorem.

-Zaczekaj.- zawołała Ginny Hermionę wychodzącą z sali Elikisirów. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i pozwoliła się dogonić przyjaciółce. Nie miała zamiaru zaczynać pierwsza rozmowy, więc czekała na krok Rudej. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Ginny odezwała się niepewnym głosem.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Jak widać.- Dopiero po tych słowach Weasley zlustrowała sylwetkę pani Prefekt i zdała sobie sprawę w jakim jest stanie emocjonalnym. Niewiele myśląc przytuliła ją i zaczęła się kierować w kierunku kuchni.

-Zabieram Cię na gorącą czekoladę w kuchni, potem pójdziemy na błonia, okej?- zaproponowała młodsza z dziewczyn.

-Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Przyda mi się towarzystwo.- odpowiedziała Hermiona, wysilając się na krzywy uśmiech.

Dziewczyny spędziły dobre dwie godziny na błoniach rozmawiając. Hermiona czuła się trochę lepiej, poczuła ulgę, że ktoś jej po jej stornie i była wdzięczna Ginny za wsparcie jakie jej okazała. Nie chciała wracać do zamku, ale była już spóźniona na patrolowanie korytarzy wraz z Malfoy'em. Pożegnała się z przyjaciółką i skierowała swoje kroki w kierunku zamku.

Tymczasem Draco samotnie patrolował lochy, był zły, że Granger olewała ich obowiązki. W tej chwili miał gdzieś, że ma gorszy dzień, powinna być tu z nim, bo jak ktoś nakryje, że jej nie ma z nim to oboje poniosą za to odpowiedzialność. Jakoś nie cieszyła go wizja dodatkowego obowiązku w postaci szlabanu z Filch'em. Prychnął ze złości i kopnął z całej siły wiadro leżące przed nim. Usłyszał wtedy szepty z klasy, obok której wylądowało wiadro. Postanowił zbadać, do kogo należą, skrył się w niszy i obserwował drzwi. Ku jego irytacji nikt nie wychodził, więc zaczął skradać się w kierunku sali, ostrożnie uchylił drzwi i to, co zobaczył wyprowadziło go z równowagi.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel całował się z jakąś dziewczyną w opuszczonej sali w lochach. _Czemu akurat tutaj_, pomyślał Draco, _przecież ma swoje prywatne dormitorium w wieży Slytheriun, tam może zapraszać dziewczyny. Skoro się kryje w sali to musi być to tajemnica._ Na jego twarzy zagościł ironiczny uśmieszek. T_rochę się zabawimy Blaise i zobaczymy, co to za tajemnicza dziewczyna, o której nie raczyłeś mi wspomnieć._

-Co tu się dzieje?-krzyknął Malfoy z całej siły do niczego nie spodziewającej się pary. Dwójka całujących się nastolatków odskoczyła od siebie gwałtownie w pośpiechu poprawiając wygniecione ubrania. Gdy Blaise zorientował się, że to jego przyjaciel, automatycznie zasłonił swoją wybrankę, tak żeby Malfoy nie ujrzał jej twarzy.

-Za takie karygodne zachowanie muszę odjąć Slytherinowi dziesięć punktów panie Zabini. Może mi pan wytłumaczyć dlaczego, nic nie wiem o tym, że się z kimś spotykasz?- kontynuował wzburzony Blondyn.

-Przestań Smoku, odejmować Slytherinowi dziesięć punktów za małe chwile przyjemności.

-Mogę odjąć i dwadzieścia, jak ci mało. Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć, że się z kimś spotykasz!- wybuchnął urażony Malfoy.- W tych sprawach zawsze mówiliśmy sobie wszystko. Dlaczego teraz milczałeś?

-Eee. Draco- zaczął Diabeł.- Czy ty nie przesadzasz, zachowujesz się jak dziewczyna.

-Yhmm.- dobiegło go zza swoich pleców chrząkanie swojej partnerki.

-Um.. Przepraszam skarbie.-odpowiedział i odwrócił się, żeby ją delikatnie pocałować.

-Więc, dlaczego o niczym nie wiem!-upierał się dalej Draco.

-Bo to miała być tajemnica.- odpowiedziała mu tajemnicza wybranka jego przyjaciela.

-Musze wiedzieć.- I zaczął iść w kierunku pary, gdy był dostatecznie blisko dziewczyna zaczęła uciekać w głąb sali. Malfoy zaczął ją gonić jedyne, co dostrzegł to długie włosy. Gonili się z dziewczyną przez chwilę, a że lochy były przestronne Malfoy nie potrafił zidentyfikować kto to jest. Rozbawiony Blaise przyglądał się poczynaniom tej dwójki i po chwili rzekł:

-Już koniec kochanie, możesz podejść do mnie. Przedstawię cię jak należy. Draco odwróć się, będziesz miał niespodziankę.

Dziewczyna podeszła do Diabła i przytuliła się do niego. Malfoy odwrócił się posłusznie, przeszła mu złość i jej miejsce zajęła ciekawość.

-Odwróć się-dobiegło do uszu Malfoy'a.-To jest moje dziewczyna Luna Lovegood.

Malfoy był w szoku. Blaise i Luna, to jakiś żart.

-Chodzisz z Pomyluną?-wydukał.

-Ej, uważaj na słowa. Nie możesz jej obrażać. To moja dziewczyna. Już widzisz czemu ci jej nie przedstawiłem.

-No sorry.

-Miło mi cię poznać Draco- odrzekła wesoło Luna. Dziewczyna niewiele się zmieniła. Dalej miała długie, blond włosy, duże, jasne oczy, ale nie wyglądała już tak dziwnie. Zniknęła jej dziwna biżuteria, którą zastąpiła tradycyjną srebrną. Była nawet ładna, a przede wszystkim w typie Diabła.

-Jak długo jesteście razem?-spytał ich.

-Dziś minęło osiem miesięcy. Wpadliśmy na siebie na Pokątnej, poszliśmy porozmawiać i okazało się, że łączy na wiele. I sam wiesz jakoś się to potoczyło i zostaliśmy parą. Nikt oprócz naszych rodzin o nas nie wie. Nie chcemy rozgłosu, więc zachowaj to w tajemnicy.-skończył Diabeł.

-Dobra. W takim razie nie przeszkadzam wam. Na przyszłość, zabezpieczcie drzwi magią i wyciszcie salę. A i dwadzieścia punktów dla Ravenclaw'u za dobry gust. To na razie Blaise i Luna.

-Ej, jak tak możesz swojemu domowi nic nie dać.

-Życie Blaise, życie.- Po tych słowach zniknął za drzwiami i wrócił do patrolowania korytarza.

Hermiona szybkim krokiem zmierzała w kierunku lochów, jeszcze jeden zakręt i będzie na miejscu. Na końcu korytarza dostrzegła Malfoy'a, który tryskał dobrym humorem. Szedł po korytarzu z pogodną twarzą, nucąc jakąś melodię pod nosem. Stanęła pod ścianą i czekała, aż dojdzie do niej.

Gdy ją zauważył wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się diametralnie, znowu zagościła na niej maska zimnego arystokraty. Jego humor również uległ zmianie, radość ze szczęście przyjaciela ulotniła się i powróciła złość na Granger. _Ja jej pokarzę, _pomyślał._ Nie ważna jak źle się ona czuje. Musi dostać nauczkę. Mnie się nie wystawia!_

-Spóźniłaś się.- warknął w jej stronę.

-Wiem.- Malfoy czekał na jakieś wytłumaczenie, przeprosiny czy jakąś dłuższą przemowę, ale Hermiona nie powiedziała nic więcej tylko zaczęła patrol.

-Co ty sobie myślałaś!-zaczął swój wywód Malfoy.- Doskonale wiesz, że za takie zachowanie dostaje się szlaban. Masz szczęście, że nas nikt nie nakrył. Na przyszłość, nie mam zamiaru obrywać, za twoje lekceważące zachowanie.

-Słuchaj Malfoy. Miałam ciężki dzień, nie mam zamiaru słuchać twojej paplaniny. Zamknij się i skończy ten patrol. Jak ci nie pasuje to spadaj.

_Jak on śmie mówić do mnie w ten sposób._ Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i przyparł do ściany.

-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Do czarodziejów mojego pokroju zwracaj się z należytym szacunkiem.

-Twojego pokroju?-prychnęła-Obudź się Malfoy, nic nie znaczysz w tym świecie. Wróciłeś tu, bo kilka osób się nad Tobą zlitowało, pewnie zapłaciłeś niemałe łapówki. Powinieneś gnić w Azkabanie ze swoim ojcem. Czysta krew nic nie znaczy.

Te słowa dotknęły Malfoy'a do żywego, nie tylko go obraziła, ale i porównała do ojca, czego nie znosił. Był wściekły. Stary Draco przebił się przez jego nowe uosobienie.

-Słuchaj SZLAMO. Może i powinienem siedzieć, ale jak widzisz jestem wolny. Może czysta krew w Świecie Czarodziejów straciła na znaczeniu, ale w kręgu czysto-krwistych dalej jesteś nic niewartą Szlamą.-Odwrócił się od niej i odszedł w nieznanym kierunku. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, Miała wszystkiego dość. Osunęła się po ścianie i usiadła na zimnej posadce płacząc.

Po skończonym patrolu nie miała ochoty iść do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Brak apetytu i potrzeba samotności zaprowadziły ją do biblioteki. Na zabranym wcześniej z dormitorium pergaminie zaczęła pisać wypracowanie dla McGonagall. Czas spędzany w bibliotece zawsze był dla Hermiony swego rodzaju katharsis. Dziś jednak tak nie było. W jej głowie wciąż wirowały obrazy, o których chciała zapomnieć. Niezadowolona ze swojej powolnej pracy nad esejem, zebrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła w stronę dormitorium z zamiarem zażycia długiej kąpieli. Gdy mijała kolejne drzwi poczuła jak ktoś złapał ją w talii i zaciągnął do pustej klasy. W pomieszczeniu panował mrok, nie mogła zidentyfikować, kto ja tu zaciągnął. Po chwili jej „porywacz" zapalił świece. Ujrzała przed sobą twarz Malfoy'a. Złość jaka ją wezbrała jest trudna do opisania. Była na niego wściekła, jedyne, co zrobiła to wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Nie bronił się pozwolił jej na to, chwycił swój policzek, bolał. Trzeba przyznać, że Hermiona ma mocny cios.

-Już uspokoiłaś się?-zapytał spokojnie.

-Nie. Czego chcesz? Znowu mnie obrazić?

-Porozmawiać. Po prostu.

-Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć w twoje szczere intencje.

-To uwierz.

-Malfoy, nie drocz się ze mną.

-Spokojnie. Mówię serio, chcę pogadać. Widać Granger, że Cię coś gryzie, o co chodzi?

-Nie twoja sprawa.

-Chyba moja skoro znajduje cię zakrwawioną w środku nocy w naszej łazience, a przez następny dzień chodzisz tak choćbyś zobaczyła ducha. Więc, co się dzieje?

-Już mówiłam nic. Nie muszę ci się spowiadać.

-Granger chcąc nie chcąc incydentem z łazienki wciągnęłaś mnie w swoją historię. Otwórz się przed kimś, będzie ci lżej.

-Ale, ja nie chcę. A dlaczego przed Tobą?- i rozpłakała się po raz kolejny tego dnia. Malfoy podszedł do dziewczyny i delikatnie ją przytulił. Hermiona chciała, go odepchnąć, ale wtuliła głowę w jego klatkę i płakała dalej. Po dłuższej chwili oderwała się od niego. Malfoy wydawał się niezadowolony z tego faktu, ale ją puścił.

-Lepiej?-zapytał się i podał jej chusteczkę.

-Dalej czuję się taka bezsilna. Dzięki za chusteczkę.- odparła i usiadła na najbliższej ławce. Malfoy stał chwilę, po czym przysiadł się do dziewczyny. Niepewnie objął ją ramieniem.

-Sorry, za dzisiejsze słowa. Nie chciałem tak powiedzieć, byłem zły.-szepnął Malfoy jej do ucha. Hermiona zadrżała od jego słów, Przepraszał ją już drugi raz od powrotu do Hogwartu. Odważyła się i spojrzała w jego stalowe tęczówki. Ich wyraz był inny niż na co dzień, nie bił z nich chłód, tylko dostrzegła w nich, coś czego nie potrafiła zinterpretować. Troska, ciepło? Sama nie wiedziała.

-Czemu ci zależy na tym,żebym ci powiedziała, co mi jest?

-Jesteśmy teraz oboje prefektami naczelnymi, musimy jakoś się dogadywać. Mieszkamy obok siebie i pewnie w tym roku będziemy często zdani na swoje towarzystwo. I chyba nie masz teraz z kim pogadać. Pottera i Weasley'a tu nie ma, a z tego co wiem z młodą Wiewióra nie zawsze możesz pogadać. Więc wychodzi na to, że możesz pogadać ze mną.

-Dobry z ciebie obserwator.

-Wiem. Teraz widzę, że drżysz, choć do dormitorium, tam spokojnie porozmawiamy.

-Dobrze. Sama nie wiem czemu przystaje na te twoją propozycję.

-Chyba zaczynasz dostrzegać, że można ze mną zrobić coś dobrego. A może marzysz o tym żebym był w twoi dormitorium, jak wiele innych dziewczyn.- dodał uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

-Malfoy, nie przesadzaj. Nie jesteś moim marzeniem- po tych słowach mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

-Panie przodem.-dodał, gdy przepuszczał ją w drzwiach. Po dotarciu do dormitorium pani Prefekt Naczelnej Draco wyczarował dwa kubki pełne gorącej herbaty i ciepły koc dla Hermiony. Gdy zajął się rozpalaniem jej kominka, ona owinęła się kocem i usiadła na kanapie. Brudny z sadzy spoczął obok niej.

-Jesteś brudny.-poinformowała go i wyczyściła zaklęciem.

-Dzięki. To co cię dręczy?

-Dalej nie wiem czemu z Tobą rozmawiam Malfoy.

-Bo jestem nieziemsko przystojny, bo może trochę mi ufasz.

-To pierwsze odpada Mlafoy, to drugie chyba też.

-No to po prostu porozmawiajmy.-Nachylił się nad stołem i podał jej kubek z herbatą.

-Jak byłam mała moja babcia otulała mnie kocem w mroźne dni i dawała mi kubek gorącej herbaty z miodem. A ty miałeś kogoś takiego?

-Czasem z moją matką pod nieobecność ojca siadaliśmy w salonie na podłodze z kakao i opowiadaliśmy sobie zmyślone historie. Potem mama zaczynała bitwę na poduszki, ganialiśmy po całym domu, aż do powrotu ojca. Wtedy wszystko wracało do chłodnej normy.

-Musiałeś mieć smutne dzieciństwo. Przykro mi.

-Bywały też dobre momenty. Może jeszcze kiedyś będę miał swój wieczór z kakao.

-Ja z moją babcią nigdy już tak nie zrobię. Umarła trzy dni temu. Nie zdążyłam się z nią pożegnać. Rodzice nie powiadomili mnie o tym, że babcia się czuje gorzej. Jak wczoraj pojechałam do domu zobaczyć ciało babci, powiedzieli mi, że gdybym nie wróciła do Hogwartu to babcia, by nie zachorowała. Uważają, że to moja wina i dlatego nie powiedzieli mi nic. O jej śmierci poinformowała mnie ciotka. W ten weekend jest jej pogrzeb, a rodzice nie chcą mnie na nim widzieć. Prosiłam Rona, żeby ze mną tam poszedł, ale wysłał mi odmowny list. Twierdząc, że skoro Hogwart był ważniejszy niż rodzina i on to mam sobie sama z tym poradzić. No i jeszcze dodał, że gdy w końcu zmądrzeje, to mam mu dać znać. W skrócie to historia mojej udręki.- wydukała na koniec Hermiona i po jej policzku spłynęło kilka łez, które Draco starł kciukiem.

-Przykro mi z powodu Twojej babci. Rodzicami się nie przejmuj, gadają głupoty. Z czasem zrozumieją, że są w błędzie, a Weasley to palant. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się z nim spotykasz.

-Dzięki, miałeś rację czuję się lepiej. Ginny powiedziałam tylko o kłótni z Ronem, nie potrafiłam powiedzieć słowa o babci i rodzicach. To głupie nie sądzisz?

-Ruda da ci czas, żebyś jej wszystko opowiedziała. Ja jestem dla ciebie obcy, więc cię nie osądzę, może dlatego mi powiedziałaś wszystko.

-Może, a może dlatego, że jesteś nieziemsko przystojny.- Powiedziała z wrednym uśmiechem. Po tych słowach oboje parsknęli śmiechem. Śmiali się jeszcze kilka chwili. Resztę wieczoru spędzili wtuleni w siebie na kanapie pod kocem rozmawiając o błahych sprawach.

Hermiona musiała przyznać, że towarzystwo Dracona wpływało na nią kojąco. Było jej lżej na sercu i ten arystokrata okazał jej zainteresowanie, wsparcie jakiego potrzebowała. Zachował się tak jakby ja znał i wiedział czego potrzebuje. Czuła się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, gdy patrzała w jego oczy potrafiła w końcu zidentyfikować ich wyraz. To rzeczywiście była troska i ciepło.

-Dlaczego wcześniej cię nie poznałam od tej strony?-zapytała- Jak chcesz potrafisz być miły, troskliwy.

-Bo może nie chciałaś mnie poznać od tej strony. Może ta strona ujawniła się niedawno. Sam nie wiem czemu.- odpowiedział tajemniczo i mocniej objął dziewczynę. I spojrzał w jej czekoladowe oczy. Hermiona zaczynała go fascynować, wiedział, że musi ją poznać bliżej.- Być może Granger to początek pokojowej drogi między nami.

-Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie.- po tych słowach zegar wybił północ.

-Chyba pora spać. Miałaś dziś wyczerpujący dzień, a jutro są zajęcia. Musisz trochę wypocząć. Idź pierwsza do łazienki, wolę dopilnować, żeby nie zdarzył się incydent podobny do wczorajszego.

-Dobra.- Hermiona przez chwilę krzątała się po pokoju i zbierała przybory potrzebne jej do mycia. W poszukiwaniach natrafiła na list od Rona, zgniotła go w ręce i rzuciła za siebie.

-Radzę spalić, go.-dosłyszała głos Malfoy'a.- Niż rzucać nim w ludzi.

-Och sorry. Masz rację.- I nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić Draco wrzucił kawałek pergaminu do kominka, gdzie spłonął.

Po kilkunastu minutach Gryfonka opuściła łazienkę, w swoim pokoju zastała Dracona czekającego na nią. Czuła się lekko skrępowana, stojąc przed nim w skąpej koszulce nocnej. Po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz, gdy chłopak lustrował ją wzrokiem. _Urocza_, pomyślał.

-No Granger, zmykaj do łóżka, bo wyglądasz okropnie.

-No wiesz.-oburzyła się.

-No raz, dwa do łóżka.- Po tych słowach zaczął ją prowadzić w kierunku łóżka. Jednym ruchem odwinął kołdrę i wskazał ręką, ze ma się położyć. Dziewczyna wsunęła się pod cienki materiał kołdry, a Malfoy ją nakrył i usiadł na brzegu jej łóżka.

-Jaką bajkę życzy sobie pani na dobranoc?-rzekł teatralnie. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata i zachichotała.

-Wystarczy zwykłe dobranoc.

-Wedle życzenia. Dobranoc. Jakbyś potrzebowała czegoś jestem za ścianą.

-Dzięki za dziś. Dobrej nocy.

-Nie ma za co Granger. Jak widzisz czasem nawet taki nadęty arystokrata jak ja się na coś przyda.- po tych słowach zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic i w samych bokserkach padł na swoje łóżko. Wiercił się kilkanaście minut i nie mógł zasnąć, z prób zaśnięcia wyrwało go ciche pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę.-odpowiedział cicho. Do jego pokoju weszła Hermiona.

-Nie potrafię zasnąć, ty też?

-Tak.

-Masz pomysł jak to zwalczyć?

-Chodź tu.-powiedział wskazując wolną połowę łóżka. Przez chwile wahała się czy przyjąć jego propozycję. Już raz zaufała intuicji i Malfoy'owi i wyszło jej to na dobre. Czuła, że i tym razem tak będzie. Gdy już znalazła się na łóżku obok Malfoy'a ten spytał:

-Śpisz po prawej czy lewej?

-Obojętnie mi to.

-To dobrze ja śpię po lewej, więc pakuj się na prawą stronę.- Zrobiła co powiedział. Siedziała na kołdrze po prawej stronie. Chłopak jednym ruchem zabrał kołdrę spod jej pupy i nakrył ją.

-Co ty wyrabiasz?-zapytała zdziwiona.

-Kładę nas do snu.- Po tych słowach pchnął dziewczynę na materac i obrócił tak, ze leżeli do siebie twarzami. Objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

-Wygodnie Ci?

-Yhym..-wymruczała dziewczyna do jego klatki. Dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, że Malfoy ma na sobie opięte bokserki.-Nie wiesz, do czego służy pidżama?

-Wiem, ale lepiej mi bez niej. Sama nie masz na sobie za dużo. Jeden ruch i jesteś naga.

-To nie jest śmieszne Malfoy.

-Ale ja lubię się z tobą droczyć Granger.- I zbliżył swoją twarz do jej. Dzieliło ich kilka centymetrów. Odległość się wciąż zmniejszała, sparaliżowana Hermiona czekała na dalsze wydarzenia. Draco musną ustami jej policzek i wyszeptał ciche:

-Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc.-opowiedziała i wtuliła się mocniej w jego tors.

W taki sposób Panna Granger spędziła pierwszą noc u Malfoy'a.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4- A miało być tak pięknie

Noc minęła zbyt szybko, świt brutalnie wdarł się do dormitorium Dracon'a, budząc jego właściciela. Blond włosa fretka niechętnie otworzyła oczy,chwilę zajęło jej ocena sytuacji. Przypomniał sobie wieczór z Granger i powód czemu leży w jego łóżku. Zlustrował dziewczynę leżącą koło niego, spała w nieładzie, każda jej kończyna leżała w innym kierunku, burza brązowych włosów zajmowała większą część poduszki, a z jej ust wydobywało się lekkie chrapanie.

-Granger na Merlina-krzyknął-masz śliczne usta, ale czy musisz tak chrapać. Obudzisz pół zamku.

Na dźwięk jego słów Hermiona gwałtownie się obudziła. Mrucząc pod nosem, próbowała wygramolić się z łóżka, ale była tak zaplątana w pościel, że przy którymś gwałtownym ruchu spadła z łóżka na ziemię.

-Ała. Moja pupa-pisnęła i wstała z ziemi z pomocą Draco.

-Wszystko w porządku chrapiątko?-zapytał.

-Tak i wcale nie chrapię Malfoy.

-Oj chrapiesz, chrapiesz, a na dodatek wiercisz się w nocy niemiłosiernie i przysysasz się do człowieka jak kałamarnica.-dodał posyłając jej złośliwy malfoy'owski uśmiech. Parzyła się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

-Nie prawda.-zaczęła Hermiona swój mądry wywód- Problemów z nosem i zatokami nie mam, poduszkę miałam na tej samej wysokości, co zawsze, a Ron nie powiedział mi nigdy, że chrapię jak spałam u niego. Wiercę się tylko, gdy mam koszmary lub nie potrafię zasnąć, a dziś przespałam całą noc bez snów. A do ciebie się przytuliłam, bo sam tego chciałeś.

Więc w mniemaniu panny Granger Malfoy po prostu zmyślał, a jak gra nie czysto to można się odegrać.Chwyciła poduszkę i z całej siły uderzyła nią nie pozostał jej dłużny i zaczął ją gonić po całym pokoju. Bawili się jak małe dzieci, pierze z poduszek wirowało wokół nich, a oni zapomnieli o istniejącym świecie. W pewnym momencie Smok złapał ją i rzucił na łóżko, by tam zacząć ją łaskotać. Warto wspomnieć, że Pani Prefekt miała straszne łaskotki. Gdy tylko Draco zorientował się o jej łaskotkach,zaczął ją torturować. Siadł na niej okrakiem, jej ręce zablokował w silnym uścisku i wolną ręką drażnił jej skórę.Hermiona po kilku minutach takiego poczynania straciła dech w piersiach, potem jej oddech przyśpieszył i czuła pierwsze oznaki zmęczenia na swoim ciele.

-Przestań już nie mogę- wyszeptała,a że Draco zajęty dobrą zabawą nie usłyszał jej za pierwszym razem. Przybliżył swoją twarz do jej, oboje czuli swoje oddechy na swoich szyjach.

-Powtórz.

-Wystarczy już nie mogę.

-Okej.-ale nie miał zamiaru z niej zejść, usadowił się tylko wygodniej na jej kolanach.

-Nie zejdziesz ze mnie?

-Nie.- wyszeptał jej do ucha. Czuł jej zapach, jej ciało było przy jego ciele. Delikatnie pocałował ją w szyję, powoli wędrując ku jej twarzy, gdy był przy jej ustach zaprzestał całowania. Spojrzał jej w oczy próbując wyczytać z nich reakcję. Spodziewał się zobaczyć w nich szok,złość, lecz zamiast tego zobaczył swoje odbicie. Pocałunek wznowiła Hermiona, na początku delikatnie i ostrożnie złączyła ich usta. Z czasem pocałunek się pogłębił i stał się bardziej namiętny. Podniecony Draco szepnął jej czule do ucha:

-Jesteś wspaniała Hermiono.

-Oh Draco- wyrwało się jej z ust.-Jesteś...

Lecz reszty jej słów nie usłyszał,bo ktoś brutalnie szturchną go w ramię.

-Co się dzieje?-spytał zaspany.

-Za pół godziny śniadanie- usłyszała w odpowiedzi.-Trzeba się zbierać, bo jeszcze się spóźnimy.

-Coo?- jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak dwa galeony.- Za pół godziny, to po co mnie budzisz tak wcześnie. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu.-odpowiedział ze złością.

-Jak chcesz, ja już się zbieram.

-I dobrze, jeszcze ktoś by cię zobaczył wychodzącą z mojego pokoju. Lepiej zmywaj się już.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała nic, tylko obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła bez słowa pożegnania z jego dormitorium. _Co za gbur i pomyśleć, ze wczoraj był taki miły i mi pomógł, a teraz się zachowuje jak skończony idiota. A już myślałam, że może się poprawi między nami._

Młody Malfoy był zły na siebie, że pozwolił jej spać u siebie, w końcu ma brudną krew. Może stara się być miły dla wszystkich, ale wartości, które mu wpajano przez całe życie ciągle, gdzieś się w nim czają. Jego złość potęgował fakt, że śnił o niej. Nigdy wcześniej coś takiego mu się nie zdarzyło. Jak on mógł o niej śnić i jak mógł ją całować! O Zgrozo cały dzień popsuty przez wizję całowania się z nią. Przecież ona się całuje z tym wypłoszem Weasley'em, więc jakbym ją pocałował to równie dobrze mógłbym się z nim całować.Od tych myśli zrobiło mu się niedobrze. _Zdecydowanie muszę ograniczyć kontakt z nią, dziwne rzeczy się ze mną dzieją, jak za długo z nią przebywam. No i poza tym ten sen wskazuje na to, że brakuje mi dziewczyny, skoro nawet o niej śniłem w ten sposób._

Na śniadanie wpadła lekko spóźniona,on siedział przy stole Slytherinu rozmawiając z Blaise. Przysiadła się do Ginny i zaczęły rozmawiać o dzisiejszym planie.

-Cały dzień zajęty lekcjami. To straszne. Na dodatek to eliksiry, zaklęcia i transmutacja. Nie wiem jak dożyje do wieczora.-marudziła Ruda.

-Mam podobnie, a na dodatek mam wieczorny patrol w lochach. Musimy sobie poradzić. Na szczęście za dwa dni weekend.

-No proszę, kto by pomyślał,że chcesz weekend.-zażartowała Ginny.

-Ludzie się zmieniają.

-Wiem.-Po tych słowach wstała,pożegnała się z przyjaciółką i skierowała swoje kroki w kierunku sali Zaklęć. Po drodze spotkała Lunę, która kłóciła się z jakąś dziewczyną, którą okazała się być Pansy Parkinson.

-Co tu się dzieje?-zapytała.

-Cześć Hermiona.-przywitała się radośnie Luna.-Pansy wydaje się, że mam coś, co należy do jej kolegi.

-Nie wydaje mi się. Masz na sobie łańcuszek, który ukradłaś Zabini'emu. O widzisz tutaj jest ich herb.-i wskazała na srebrną przywieszkę w kształcie serca.

-Mogę zobaczyć?-zapytała Hermiona.

-Możemy porozmawiać na osobności.-odrzekła Luna, patrząc się na nią błagalnie. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Pansy dowiedziała się o niej i Blaise.

-Wiedziałam.-odrzekła tryumfalnie Ślizgonka.- Oddawaj to złodziejko.- podeszła do Luny i zerwała jej łańcuszek z szyi. Zarówno Hermiona jak i Luna nie zdążyły zareagować, były w szoku. Z ust Luny wymsknęło się ledwo słyszalne _nie_.

-Można widzieć dlaczego nie jesteście na lekcji, jest już po dzwonku.- dobiegł ich zza pleców głos Dracona. Pierwsza odezwała się Pansy, która szybko znalazła się u jego boku.

-Pomyluna ukradła łańcuszek Blais'a.O widzisz.-Na dowód swoich słów pokazała mu zerwany łańcuszek.-Ata Szlama nie robi z tym nic.- uśmiechnęła się do niego i czekała na reakcję. Draco spojrzał na przerażoną Lunę i zdezorientowaną Hermionę.

-Pansy oddaj mi to.-wyciągnął rękę i czekał, aż dziewczyna poda mu łańcuszek.-Myślę, że skoro panna Lovegood nosi go publicznie to musi być to jej własność.Poza tym to nie jest herb Zabnich. Musiało ci się coś pomylić Pansy, a za twoje zachowanie i słownictwo Slytherin traci 5 punktów.

-Ale Draco...-zaczęła Pansy.

-Koniec gadania. Idź lepiej na zajęcia.- Oburzona Ślizgonka, obróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za rogiem. Draco naprawił zniszczony łańcuszek i podał, go Lunie.

-Swoja droga ładna błyskotka Lovegood. Blaise ma gust.

-Dzięki Draco.-powiedziała szczęśliwa Luna. Całej tej sytuacji przyglądała się Hermiona.

-Jak to Ty i Blaise, Blaise i Ty?-spytała zdziwiona.-Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś Luna.

-Bo to miała być tajemnica, co nie Draco. Czemu powiedziałeś Hermionie?

-Ale dlaczego nie miałam wiedzieć?-oburzyła się Gryfonka

-Lepiej żeby wiedziała, może was nakryć jak ja. A tak nie będziecie się musieli przed nią kryć,może nawet wam udostępni swoje dormitorium. No i chyba się przyjaźnicie, więc wypada mówić sobie takie rzeczy. No, ale teraz na lekcje już.

Po tych słowach Draco i Luna ruszyli na lekcje,a Hermiona stała dalej na korytarzu. Po chwili dotarło do niej,że Luna i Blaise to para,ale reszty nie zrozumiała. Muszę sobie z nią porozmawiać.

Draco zniknął w korytarzu, którym chwilę wcześniej szła Parkinson, miał nadzieję, ze ją ł szczęście, złapał ją nim skręciła w korytarz prowadzacy do lochów. Zwinnym ruchem złapał ją od tyłu i zgarnął do pustej klasy.

-Co to miało znaczyć przed chwilą?-zapytała chłodno.- Od teraz jesteś miłośnikiem szlam i popychadeł Pottera?

-Nie, ale pełniona przeze mnie funkcja wymaga ode mnie jakieś sprawiedliwości, szczególnie po wojnie nie mogę publicznie zachowywać się rasistowsko.

-A odkąd się boisz poniżyć kogoś?-

-Odkąd Śmierciożercy i Czarny Pan przegrali wojnę.

-Ciekawe, czyżbyś stał się tchórzem?

-Nie przeginaj Parkinson. Z tego co wiem podczas wojny sama tchórzyłaś, chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że pierwsza chciałaś wydać Pottera.

-Jak śmiesz..- zaczęła, ale nie było jej dane dokończyć, bo Malfoy ją pocałował.

-Pamiętaj Pansy, że jesteś taka jak ja, więc nie pouczaj mnie więcej. Wpadnij dziś wieczorem do mojego dormitorium, zabawimy się jak za dawnych czasów.- Po czym klepnął ja w tyłek i odszedł.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5- Jest Malfoy, są kłopoty

Hermiona siedziała w swoim dormitorium i miała dość wszystkiego. Przeklinała w duchu swoją decyzję o powrocie od Hogwartu. Odkąd postanowiła dokończyć swoją edukację magiczną nic nie wychodziło po jej myśli,zacząwszy od nauki skończywszy na relacjach z innymi. Minął ponad tydzień od pogrzebu i wydarzeń, które nastąpiły po nim. Żadnych z tych zdarzeń panna Granger nie wspominała miło, na domiar złego za chwilę musiała zejść do lochów na wieczorny patrol z Malfoy'em. Gdy znalazła się już na miejscu, nie zaszczyciła swojego towarzysza spojrzeniem. Ignorowała go, tak jak to robiła przez ostatnie kilka dni. Draco czuł się głupio przez wydarzenia z ostatniego tygodnia, chciał o tym porozmawiać z Hermioną, ale ta zbywała go milczeniem za każdym razem. A wszystko to zaczęło się w gabinecie McGonagall...

Dwójka studentów znajdowała się w gabinecie Dyrektorki. Brunetka i blondyn. Słuchali pani profesor uważnie, z każdym jej słowem, byli coraz bardziej i on nie mogli pojąć dlaczego ta kobieta każe im to zrobić.

-Ale pani profesor-zaczęła Hermiona -uważam, że poradzę sobie sama, nie potrzebuję pomocy ze strony Malfoy'a.

-Dokładnie.-wtórował jej Draco.

-To już postanowione panno pani i pan Malfoy udacie się na pogrzeb pańskiej babci. Muszę wiedzieć, ze ktoś ma na ciebie oko. Przykro mi, że nie odpowiada ci wybór osoby,ale nikogo innego nie mogę ci zaoferować. Wszyscy profesorowie są mi jutro potrzebni w zamku, a po nich o pomoc proszę Prefektów Naczelnych. Zatem mam nadzieję, że uszanujesz mój wybór Hermiono.- tutaj Minerwa zaszczyciła ją krótkim spojrzeniem i przeniosła wzrok na Draco i swój dalszy wywód kierowała w jego stronę.- Z kolei do pana Malfoy'a mam prośbę, aby odprowadził pan pannę Granger do zamku przed zmrokiem. Teraz możecie opuścić mój gabinet i udać się do swoich dormitoriów. Wypocznijcie przed jutrem i panno Granger moje kondolencje.-Hermiona kiwnęła głową i bez słowa opuściła gabinet Dyrektorki, za nią ruszył Smok, który rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Minerwie.

-Niech by cię szlag trafił Malfoy.

-Co? To nie moja wina, że stara Kocica chciała cię wysłać z obstawą na tę mugolską uroczystość.

-Oh zamknij się.-szepnęła i zniknęła za drzwiami swojego dormitorium.

Następnego dnia wraz z Malfoy'em teleportowali się z Hogsmeade do małego kościółka, gdzie miał odbyć się pogrzeb. Stanęli z tyłu i w ciszy uczestniczyli w obrządku. Gdy wszyscy goście już opuścili miejsce pochówku babci, Hermiona nieśmiało podeszła do grobu i złożyła na nim mały bukiecik. Szepnęła:

-Kocham cię i przepraszam, że mnie przy tobie nie było babciu.-po tych słowach po jej twarzy spłynęła samotna łza. Odwróciła się w kierunku Malfoy'a i powiedziała:

-Możemy już iść.

-Chcesz już wracać do zamku? Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do zmroku -zapytał.

-Nie.

-W takim razie chodź, zjemy coś namieście.

Zabrał ją do restauracji na ulicy Pokątnej. Posiłek spożywali w ciszy, pod koniec Malfoy odważył się odezwać do milczącej Gryfonki:

-W porządku?

-Nie, Malfoy, nic nie jest w porządku.

-Ok, masz ochotę na deser?

-Obojętne mi to.

-To załóżmy, że masz. Zamówię dla nas po kawałku sernika. Jest wyśmienity.

-Skoro tak mówisz.-odparła obojętnie Hermiona.

Po zjedzeniu deseru opuścili lokal i udali się na małą przechadzkę po Pokątnej. Draco niepokoiła obojętność Hermiony. Uważał, że powinna płakać w taki dzień,być pełna smutku, a ona po prostu zachowywała się jakby nic nieczuła. _Może nie chce czuć, _zaświtał głos w jego głowie. A jeden Merlin to wie. W pewnym momencie zaszli do małego parku, który mieścił się przy ulicy Pokątnej. Usiedli na ławce z dala od innych i patrzeli przed siebie, to znaczy Hermiona patrzała przed siebie, a Draco ją obserwował. Po jakimś czasie po twarzy dziewczyny zaczęły płynąć łzy. _Wkońcu coś poczuła_,pomyślał błyskotliwie Malfoy. Na początku płacz Hermiony był niemy, potem można było usłyszeć szloch i pociąganie podał jej chusteczkę, ale dziewczyna nie przyjęła jej, gdy chciał ją przytulić w akcie pocieszenie odtrąciła jego rękę i zerwała się z ławki. Szła przed siebie ciągle płacząc. Czuła się bezsilna. Draco lekko zirytowany jej zachowaniem dogonił ją i zamknął w silnym uścisku. Początkowo dziewczyna się wyrywała,biła go, lecz z utratą sił przestała, na końcu przytuliła się do niego i uspokoiła.

Pech chciał,że moment w którym przytulała się do Ślizgona musiał zobaczyć jej chłopak, który właśnie zmierzał w kierunku Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów.

-Mogę wiedzieć, co to ma znaczyć?-zapytał Ron. Hermiona oderwała się od Draco i spojrzała a niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, nie spodziewała się go zobaczyć.

-No słucham. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć Hermiono dlaczego obściskujesz się publicznie z tą fretką?Zapomniałaś kto jest twoim chłopakiem?

-Ron?-Tylko tyle potrafiła wydusić z siebie panna Granger. Spojrzała z przerażeniem na obu męż, który dalej ją obejmował, był spokojny i ł ją swoimi stalowymi oczami jakby chciał wyczytać coś z jej twarzy. Ron stał kilka stóp od nich i był wściekły. Jego twarz przybrała kolor purpury, ręce miał zaciśnięte w pięści i patrzał nienawistnym spojrzeniem na dwójkę Prefektów. Draco widząc, że Hermiona nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, odezwał się pierwszy.

-Wracamy z pogrzebu Weasley. Właśnie mieliśmy wracać do zamku na kolację.

-Nie wierzę Ci Malfoy. Odczep się od mojej dziewczyny i przestań jejdotykać, bo pożałujesz.

-Grozisz mi?-zapytał z ironicznym uśmiechem, ciągle przytulając Granger.

-Tak.-odparł krótko Rudzielec i wyciągnął różdżkę, kierując ją w stronę pary. Hermiona wyrwała się z uścisku Draco i stanęła pomiędzy mężczyznami.

-Ron nie bądź niemądry, schowaj różdżkę i idź do pracy.-zaczęła dyplomatycznie Hermiona.

-Niemądry?Najpierw lepisz się do Malfoy'a, a teraz próbujesz ze mnie zrobić głupka. Posłuchaj mnie moja droga. Nie jestem idiotą, za którego mnie uważasz, mam oczy i nie pozwolę, żebyś mnie zdradzała naprawo i lewo.

-Ron,przesadzasz. Do niczego między nami nie doszło. Skończ z tą nieuzasadnioną zazdrością, porozmawiamy innym razem.

ówimy się tu i teraz.-Odparł wściekły Ron, nadal celując różdżką w Hermionę i Draco.

-Radzę ci opuścić różdżkę wypłoszu, bo w przeciwnym razie może ci się stać krzywda.-wtrącił się Malfoy.-Poza tym wydaje mi się,że to niegrzeczne celować w swoja dziewczynę.

Wściekły Ron uniósł różdżkę i próbował wycelować w Malfoy'a, lecz strumień wystrzelony przez niego chybił i trafił Hermionę. Na policzku Gryfonki pojawiło się głębokie rozcięcie, z którego sączyła się krew. Oczywiste było, że Weasley nie chciał jej zranić. Gdy tylko zorientował się, co zrobił chciał podejść do niej i naprawić swój błąd. Lecz przerażona dziewczyna, wydusiła z siebie:

-Nie podchodź.-Ron zamarł w miejscu. Obserwował jak Draco podchodzi do dziewczyny, szepcze zaklęcia i usuwa ranę z jej twarzy, jak podnosi ją na ręce i znika z nią. Patrzał na to wszystko jak przez mgłę,zastanawiał się jak mógł to zrobić, jak mógł zranić ją._Jestem dupkiem_,przeszło mu przez myśl. Musiał się z nią zobaczyć i musiał ja przeprosić, lecz wiedział, że ona nie będzie chciała go widzieć.

Po dotarciu do Hogwartu Draco zaprowadził ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego,gdzie pani Pomfrey obejrzała jej ranę. Malfoy spisał się dobrze,więc Hermiona dostała tylko eliksir przeciwbólowy i uspokajają musiała zostać w Skrzydle na noc, więc została odstawiona do swojej sypialni. Malfoy powiadomił o całym zdarzeniu Dyrektorkę.Minerwa obiecała, że zajmie się tą sprawą. Hermiona była w szoku, nie spodziewała się, że Ron ich zaatakuje. Lecz najbardziej bolał ją fakt, że zarzucił jej zdradę. Miała do niego żal o ostatnie zdarzenia, ale po tym co stało się w parku, wiedziała, żenie może być z nim dalej. Musiała to skończyć. Ron pokazał jej,że jego zazdrość może być dla niej tragiczna w skutkach, a skoro jej nie ufa, to nie będzie się narażać. I ten przeklęty Malfoy,gdyby go tam nie było to nie dostałaby z zaklęcia. Otumaniona eliksirami zasnęła szybko. Nie śniła o niczym, przespała spokojnie całą noc. Malfoy zaglądał do niej kilka razy w nocy,żeby się upewnić, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

Dzień po pogrzebie Malfoy chciał z nią porozmawiać, ale ona unikała nastał poniedziałek musiała wyjść ze swojego dormitorium na zajęcia, lecz i wtedy nie udało mu się z nią porozmawiać.Zirytowany zachowaniem Hermiony Draco postanowił odprężyć się wieczorem w towarzystwie Pansy. Wieczór zmienił się w noc, a noc w ranek. Gdy Pansy wymykała się z dormitorium Dracona natknęła sięna Hermionę, która odjęła jej punkty i wlepiła szlaban. Zła Ślizgonka uciekła szybko do lochów, przeklinając panią rad nie rad podzielił los Parkinson.

-Nie masz prawa karać mnie szlabanem, jestem na takiej samej pozycji jak Ty.-bronił się przed karą Ślizgon.

-Mogę.Regulamin mówi, że jeśli jeden z Prefektów Naczelnych złamie regulamin drugi ma prawo go ukarać. Ciesz się tylko, że otrzymałeś szlaban. Oboje wiemy, że gdy ktoś nocuje w nieswoim dormitorium mamy obowiązek powiadomić Dyrektora. Czego nie zrobiłam.

-Dlaczego nie poszłaś z tym do McGonagall?

-Toza to, co zrobiłeś dla mnie w sobotę. Możemy uznać, że jesteśmy kwita. A teraz spływaj Malfoy.

-A co takiego zrobiłem?-spytał zdziwiony.

-Spieprzyłeś mi życie, ale poza tym zająłeś się mną. A teraz serio zejdź miz oczu, bo pójdę do Dyrektorki i nie odzywaj się do mnie.

Ipo tym krótki wyjaśnieniu ponownie znajdujemy się w dniu patrolu lochów, wspominanego na początku rozdziału. Z tym, że ten dzień dopiero się zaczął. Po śniadaniu Hermiona dowiedziała się od profesora Rosa, że ma gościa, który czekał na nią na bł miała pojęcia, kto to mógł być. Gdy dotarła na miejsce gościem okazał się być Ron.

-Czego chcesz?-spytała bez ogródek. Była niezadowolona z jego wizyty, ale skoro tu był, to mogła mu przekazać, że nie chce być z nim dłużej.

-Chciałem porozmawiać po lunchu, bo teraz muszę udać się do gabinetu McGonagall. Możemy się tu spotkać za te kilka godzin?-spytał błagalnie Rudzielec.

-Dobrze,ale poświęcę ci tylko chwilę.

-Dzięki.-uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku zamku.

Do czasu spotkania postanowiła, że napisze kilka esejów na zajęła swoje kroki do biblioteki i zaczęła pracę. Po pewnym czasie przysiadł się do niej Malfoy.

-Słyszałem,że Weasley, kręci się po zamku, z rozkazu Kocicy mam cię pilnować, więc musisz znosić moją obecność do czasu, aż Łasica opuści zamek.

Nie odpowiedziała mu nic, dalej zajmowała się swoją praca domową.On cały czas siedział przy niej, gdy zbliżała się pora lunchu,zebrała swoje rzeczy i udała się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Na szczęście Malfoy usiadł przy swoim stole, więc mogła w spokoju zjeść. Towarzyszył jej w drodze na błonia, gdzie oboje czekali na Rona. Gdy Rudy się pojawił, Draco oznajmił im, że zostaje podczas ich rozmowy, bo ma takie rozkazy i koniec. Cała sytuacja bawiła Smoka, mógł bezkarnie wkurzać Łasicę. Ron nie był zadowolony z faktu, że Fretka będzie się przysłuchiwać ich rozmowie, ale przełknął to .

-Hermiono- zaczął Ron- chciałem cię przeprosić,za to jaki byłem w ostatnim czasie. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz i pozwolisz, by wszystko wróciło do normy.

-Ron,posłuchaj. Nie chcę słuchać twoich przeprosin. To jak zachowywałeś się ostatnio, otworzyło mi oczy. I myślę, że powinniśmy zakończyć nasz związek.

-Ale Miona, nie możesz podejmować takich decyzji za nas dwoje.

-Mogę Ron i nie nazywaj mnie Miona. To koniec pogódź się z tym.

Para stała naprzeciwko siebie. Hermiona patrzała się przed siebie,chciała,żeby Ron odpuścił i sobie już poszedł. Kończenie tego związku było trudniejsze niż sądziła, bała się, że Ron zacznie przepraszać, błagać, a ona w końcu mu ulegnie. Chcąc nie chcąc kochała go. Na domiar złego Malfoy stał od nich kilka stópi wszystko podsłuchiwał. Ron powoli przetwarzał jej słowa. Nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść. Kochał ją. Musiała mu przebaczyć.Zrobił krok w jej kierunku, chciał ją przytulić, szeptać do ucha, że ją kocha, błagać,żeby z nim została. Gdy stawiał kolejny krok w jej kierunku drogę zastąpił mu Malfoy.

-Zejdź mi z drogi Malfoy.- wycedził przez zęby Ron.

-Wybacz,ale jestem tutaj, aby zadbać o Granger. A twoje poczynania wydają mi się niebezpieczne, więc odsuń się od niej.

-Hermiono możemy porozmawiać, proszę.-skomlał Ron.

-Nie możecie Weasley. Odpowiadam za NIĄ, więc odpuść sobie.- odrzekł tryumfalnie Draco, wiedział, że to zagrywka poniżej pasa, ale zbyt dobrze się bawił dokuczając Łasicy. Hermiona wiedziała, że ani jeden ani drugi chłopak łatwo nie odpuści, ale Ron miał prawo do krótkiej rozmowy, bez wtrąceń Malfoy'a. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Draco i przemówiła.

-Malfoy możemy porozmawiać na osobności? Ron poczekaj chwilę.

-Się robi.-odrzekł Draco i uśmiechnął się czarująco w jej stronę.

Dla Rona to było za dużo, jego Hermiona dotyka, tej Fretki, która się do niej szczerzy. Momentalnie zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, ale tym razem nie wybuchnął, poczeka cierpliwie na nią. Gdy Hermiona i Draco znaleźli się z dala od zasięgu słuchu Rona, tylko Dracze zauważył mały wybuch zazdrości Rona, na jego twarzy. Postanowił to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu.

-Co ty sobie wyobrażasz Malfoy, w tej chwili masz spłynąć i dać nam spokój. Nie masz prawa pakować się w moje życie z butami.-skrzyczała go Miona.

-Mam rozkaz pilnować cię, więc mogę wszystko.-odparł wesoło.-Powiedziałaś mu chyba wszystko, co chciałaś.

-A skąd Ty możesz to wiedzieć?-prychnęła.

-To chyba oczywiste, powiedziałaś mu, że go rzucasz, co więcej tu dodawać. Teraz możesz szukać pocieszenia w ramionach innego.

-Może jeszcze w Twoich?-zakpiła.

-Może tak, może nie. Zobacz twój kochaś jest zazdrosny. - W momencie,gdy Hermiona odwracała głowę w kierunku Rona, Draco pocałował ją. Pocałunek był namiętny i pełen pasji, ze strony Ślizgona,szybko objął Hermionę, żeby ta nie uciekła. Na początku jego usta musnęły jej usta, jego język drażnił jej język, zachęcając do oddania pocałunku. Siłował się z nią chwilę do momentu, gdy mu uległa. Tak, po chwili Hermiona oddała mu pocałunek. Chciała poczuć smak jego ust, chciała czuć jego bliskość, chciała być przy nim. Na Merlina co się z Hermioną działo, po pewnym czasie rozsadek wrócił na swoje miejsce. Lecz było za późno, pocałowała Malfoy'a na oczach Rona. _Matko,co ja zrobiłam_,pomyślała i szybko oderwała się od Malfoy'a. Spojrzała na Rona,który wyglądał jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro lodowatej wody.

-Wiedziałem,że mnie zdradzasz, ale nie spodziewałem się, że polecisz na kasę.- powiedziawszy to Ron obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił błonia zostawiając Hermionę samą z Draconem. Po tym pocałunku,Ron opowiedział Harremu, Ginny, Lunie i reszcie jej przyjaciół, że zdradzała go z Draconem. Na skutek czego nikt nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Pomimo tego, że ona była poszkodowaną w tej sytuacji,bo jej były chłopak jej nie ufał, a Malfoy ją całował, stała się winowajczynią. Taki więc odkąd wróciła do Hogwaru jej życie osobiste się sypie, nie ma chłopaka, przyjaciele nie chcą z nią rozmawiać, a Malfoy'a, którego nienawidzi musi oglądać codziennie. Jak podczas tego patrolu lochów.

-Możemy porozmawiać?-zaczął Draco.

-Ty już lepiej zostaw mnie w spokoju Malfoy.- odpowiedziała Hermiona, a że przypominała bazyliszka, chłopak sobie odpuścił i resztę patrolu spędzili w ciszy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6 - Rozejm Malfoy, ale zabieraj tyłek z mojego pokoju.

Stosunek Hermiony do Draco można określić w kilku słowach- miała go powyżej uszu, chłopak zdawał się to rozumieć i od kilku dni nie wchodził jaj w drogę. W klasie siadał jak najdalej od niej, nie uczęszczał tymi korytarzami, co ona podczas patroli rozdzielali się, na spotkaniach Prefektów nie patrzał się na nią gdy mówiła. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że daje jej spokój, ale prawda była inna, w rzeczywistości Malfoy także jej unikał. Jak widać doszliśmy do sytuacji, w której dwójka naszych bohaterów stroniła od siebie. Hermiona robiła to z przyczyn oczywistych- Malfoy zrujnował jej życie osobiste, ale dlaczego Draco ukrywa się przed Granger? Powodem dla którego Ślizgon tak się zachowuje po pierwsze jest fakt, że boi się kary ze strony dziewczyny, która prędzej czy później rozliczy go z jego postępku, po drugie sam nie może uwierzyć w to co zrobił, a po trzecie gdzieś z głębi jego świadomości docierają do niego sygnały, że Hermiona może mu się podobać. Ostatnia z przyczyn jest dla Draco największym problemem, nie może pojąć jak on czysto-krwisty czarodziej, może czuć coś do osoby brudnej krwi, a co co gorsza nie może zidentyfikować swoich odczuć względem tej dziewczyny.

Syn Lucjusza nigdy nie żywił żadnych głębszych uczuć wobec drugiego człowieka, do dziewczyn czuł tylko pociąg fizyczny, a prawdziwych przyjaciół nie posiadał przez wiele lat. Osoby, którymi się otaczał traktował jak pomagierów, a nie jak kolegów. Jego podejście zmieniło się, gdy w okolicach piątej/szóstej klasy poznał bliżej Blaise'a, z czasem zbliżyli się do siebie i Draco w końcu mógł powiedzieć, że ma przyjaciela. Szacując swoją pozycję w szkole mógł stwierdzić, że może polegać tylko na Zabinim, nie posiadał już statusu bogatego arystokraty dzięki, któremu osiągnął swoją pozycję przed wojną, dziś był byłym Śmierciożercą, który uniknął odsiadki w Azkabanie. Mało kto traktował go z szacunkiem, większość z uczniów szydziłaby z niego publicznie, gdyby nie oznaka Prefekta Naczelnego. Dziękował w duchu McGonagall, za tę posadę, miał nadzieje, że dzięki niej odbuduje choć trochę swoją nadszarpniętą reputację, co umożliwi mu lepszy start po skończeniu Hogwartu. Trzeba przyznać, że Minerwa długo zastanawiała się, czy dać Ślizgonowi oznakę Prefekta, a co dopiero Prefekta Naczelnego. Musiała przyznać, ze współpraca młodego Malfoy'a z Ministerstwem Magii wywarła na niej duże wrażenie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że chłopak podał tyle nazwisk, kryjówek popleczników Lorda Voldemorta oraz, że wielokrotnie ryzykował swoje życie podczas ujęć jego sojuszników. Po wielokrotnych rozmowach z portretem Albusa przekonała się do tego chłopaka i za namową portretu Severusa postanowiła zrobić z Dracona Prefekta Naczelnego. Miała również nadzieję, że towarzystwo panny Granger wpłynie pozytywnie na młodzieńca.

Jednak ciche nadzieje McGonagall nie spełniły się dwójka Prefektów Naczelnych po obiecującym starcie, który zwiastował zgodę między nimi, nie wykazywali dalszej chęci współpracy. Zirytowana Dyrektorka brakiem porozumienia pomiędzy Ślizgonem, a Gryfonką w ostatnich dniach postanowiła się rozmówić z nimi w swoim gabinecie. Tak, więc dwójka nastolatków siedzących przy biurku słuchała kazania Starej Kocicy w milczeniu. W skrócie ujmując mieli odłożyć swoje dawne urazy, problemy osobiste, inne nieważne rzeczy w mniemaniu profesor Transmutacji i natychmiast dojść do porozumienia, zacząć współpracę oraz dawać dobry przykład młodszym uczniom. Słowom dyrektorki wtórowała, co jakiś czas Tiara przydziału, szepcząc coś o zgodności pomiędzy zwaśnionymi Domami. Na koniec rozmowy Minerwa wlepiła im tygodniowy szlaban podczas, którego mieli wyczyścić sowiarnię bez użycia czarów.

To był dla Hermiony cios poniżej pasa, była pewna, że McGonagall zdania nie zmieni, musiała po prostu zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać z nim na tym szlabanie. Wiedziała, ze się zemści na Malfoy'u, ale ku jej irytacji nie przychodził jej do głowy żaden sensowny pomysł. Teraz musiałasię skupić naodzyskaniu przyjaciół, którzy nie chcą z nią rozmawiać od czasu incydentu z Ślizgonem.  
>Najbardziej zależało jej na tym, aby Ginny się w końcu do niej odezwała, ta jednak ignorowała ją i paliła listy od Hermiony. Granger wiedziała, że jeśli Weasley jej nie uwierzy to nie może liczyć na to, że reszta uczniów Hogwartu tez to zrobi. Zdanie Ron ana temat chwilowo ją nie interesowało, co do Harry'ego to nie była pewna, bo chłopak odpisał na jej list, w którym próbowała go przekonać, że to Malfoy ja całował, ale chciał, żeby wyjaśniła mu wszystko osobiście. Umówili się na spotkanie w Hogsmeade pod koniec września, Hermiona nie chciała naciskać na Pottera, który stał pomiędzy dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół pamiętała, że był zawsze lojalny wobec niej i Rona, ale gdy się kłóciła z Weasley'em to Harry nigdy nie wtrącał między nich. Jej były chłopak pewnie codziennie żalił się Harry'emu jak podle go potraktowała, jedyne co mogła zrobić to czekać na spotkanie z Potterem.<p>

Po rozmowie w gabinecie Dyrektorki udała się do swojego dormitorium, w którym chowała się przed światem od paru dni. Przed drzwiami jej pokoju dopadła ją Luna Lovegood, która się uśmiechnęła serdecznie do Hermiony i na powitanie przytuliła ją, trzeba przyznać, ze Gryfonka tęskniła za takimi gestami wobec niej. Mile zaskoczona dziewczyna oderwała się od Krukonki i spojrzała na nią pytająco.  
>-Oj, nie patrz sie tak na mnie Hermiono tylko zaproś mnie do środka, wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz z kimś pogadać.- zaszczebiotała wesoło Lovegood. Hermiona musiała przyznać jej rację, zaprosiła ją do środka i wskazała kanapę, na której obie przysiadły.<br>-Co u ciebie słychać?-zaczęła Gryfonka.  
>-Wszystko w porządku, zdobyłam Wybitny na ostatnich zajęciach z Wróżbiarstwa, karmiłam Tresale z Hagridem. Wiesz, ze jego sklątki tylnowybuchowe się rozmnożyły? Młode są takie słodkie, już nabierają kolorów. Hegrid chce je pokazać trzecioklasistom, będą mieć zabawę. Spotkałam się ostatnio z Nevillem, wiesz było trochę niezręcznie, bo od czasu Bitwy o Hagwart nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, to pewnie przez to, że nie odwzajemniłam jego uczuć. Mówiłam ci, ze po Bitwie powiedział, że mnie kocha? No, ale ja nic do niego nie czułam, no wiesz po prostu go lubię jako przyjaciela i cieszę się, ze znowu rozmawiamy ze sobą, brakowało mi tego. Naprawdę fajnie, że utrzymywałaś za mną kontakt przez ostatni rok, listowne rozmowy nie są takie same jak te na żywo. Co jeszcze mogę Ci powiedzieć, mój Tata zaczął wydawać "Żonglera" poza granicami Anglii i świetnie mu idzie. Ale co ja tyle paplam, oh to pewnie przez miłość, jak pewnie zauważyłaś jestem z Blaise, to trwa już jakiś czas, ale na razie chcemy zachować nasz związek w tajemnicy. Mam nadzieje, ze nas nie wydasz. A skoro jesteśmy przy Ślizgonach to mogę wiedzieć czemu Malfoy Cię całował na oczach Rona? Z tego co mi mówił Vlaise zaczął to Draco, ale Ginny twierdz, że to Ty się rzuciłaś na niego, więc jak było?- uradowana Krukonka przerwała swoją paplaninę i spojrzała na Hermionę oczekując odpowiedzi. Gryfonkę Luna czasem przerażała swoim słowotokiem i radością, ale była rada, że ktoś mógł jej uwierzyć.<br>-Prawdą jest, że to Malfoy mnie pocałował, a Ron rozpowiedział wszystkim, że mam z nim romans i nikt nie chce uwierzyć w moją wersję.  
>-To nie prawda, ja i Blaise Ci wierzymy. Jeśli ci to poprawi humor to Malfoy dostał porządny ochrzan ode mnie, Blaise też nie popiera jego postępowania.<br>-Nic to nie da w mojej sytuacji. Próbuje cały czas wytłumaczyć to Ginny, ale ona wierzy swojemu bratu i nie chce dać mi szansy na wytłumaczenie tego zdarzenia.  
>-Pogadam z nią i tak w końcu kiedyś muszę jej powiedzieć o moim Diablątku, a jak tego się dowie to powinna Ci uwierzyć. Pamiętaj zawsze możesz pogadać ze mną jak masz problem, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. A jakbyś nie znalazła to pewnie gdzieś się po kryjomu spotykam z Blaisem. - zadumała się Luna.- Ale wiesz, co muszę uciekać, bo umówiłam się ze swoim tajemniczym chłopakiem w dormitorium Draco, sama rozumiesz.- Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wybiegła z jej pokoju. Hermionie przeszło przez myśl, ze Luna zawsze będzie zdrowo pokręcona, ale cieszyła się z jej przyjaźni.<p>

Po spędzeniu kilku upojnych chwil w ramionach ukochanego Luna udała się w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru, by porozmawiać z Ginny. Ruda przyjęła propozycję spaceru i rozmowy z radością, obie dziewczyny dawno nie rozmawiały ze sobą od serca. Po poruszeniu błahych tematów Luna przyznała się Gryfonce kim jest jej tajemniczy chłopak, z początku Ginny była zła, że dziewczyna zataiła przed nią taką informację, ale po chwili cieszyła się jej szczęściem. Nie zapomniała dodać, że jeśli Krukonka będzie cierpieć przez Ślizgona to zrobi mu krzywdę.  
>-Co dziewczyny widzą w tych oślizgłych facetach, hm? Najpierw Hermiona obściskuje się z Malfoy'em, teraz ty i Blaise, tylko ja jestem jakaś inna i wolę Gryfonów?- marudziła Ginny.<br>-Miłość nie wybiera moja droga. A skoro jesteśmy w temacie Ślizgonów. To wiesz, że Blaise przyjaźni się z Draco.  
>-No słyszałam o tym, ale po co mi to mówisz?<br>-Bo Draco powiedział mojemu Diablątku, a ten mi, że to Smok pocałował Hermionę przy Ronie, a twój brat z kolei mówi wszystkim, ze to ona całowała Malfoya. Draco chciał zrobić na złość Twojemu bratu, za to, że trafił Hermionę urokiem,który był wycelowany w niego. A poza tym Hermiona rzuciła Rona i dopiero po tym Malfoy ją pocałował. Więc formalnie Ron kłamie, a Ty powinnaś przeprosić Hermionę i to nawet zaraz.  
>-Serio?-spytała Ginny, której z każdym słowem robiło się coraz głupiej.<br>-Tak, serio, serio, no uciekaj do niej, jest w swoim dormitorium, a ja pójdę porozmawiać z Centaurami.- dodała rozmarzonym tonem i odeszła w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu.

_Luna jest niesamowita_ pomyślała Ginny, _dziwna, ale niesamowita. _Hermiona przyjęła przeprosiny Rudej z wielką ulgą, cieszyła się, że w końcu odzyskała przyjaciółkę, opowiedziała jej o coraz bardziej psujących się relacjach z Ronem, o tym, że jej nie wspierał, że zarzucił zdradę i o końcu ich związku. Ginny słuchała jej uważnie i obiecała, że już nigdy tak nie postąpi, a ze swoim bratem to ona się jeszcze rozmówi.  
>-To mówisz, że Malfoy Cię wspierał?- spytała po raz kolejny Ginny.<br>-Na swój sposób, ale to robił. I o dziwo da się z nim czasem normalnie porozmawiać.  
>-Nie możliwe, ta fretka ma coś z człowieka?- zażartowała Ruda. Obie dziewczyny buchnęły gromkim śmiechem tak, że Malfoy mógł usłyszeć je w swoim dormitorium. -No, ale skoro on Ci pomógł to czemu nie rozmawiasz z nim?<br>-Może i pomógł, ale przez jego poczynania nie odzywałaś się do mnie, reszta ludzi z Gryffindoru też. Myślisz, że miałam ochotę z nim gadać? Miałam ochotę go udusić. Oh, nie..-pisnęła brunetka, w momencie, gdy usłyszała, że Malfoy jest w łazience.- Zaczarowałam jego szampon, a on pewnie teraz go użyje.  
>-Ups. A co mu się stanie?<br>-Zobaczysz sama, pewnie za chwilę tu się pojawi.- Obie dziewczyny w napięciu oczekiwały na pojawienie się Malfoya. Po kilku minutach dobiegł je głośny krzyk z łazienki.  
>-Granger ja cię chyba zabiję!- zły Ślizgon otworzył drzwi z łazienki, miał na sobie tylko ręcznik, który był owinięty wokół jego bioder, woda spływała po jego mokrym ciele, a włosy były w nieładzie. Wyglądał jak młody bóg grecki, pewnie nie jedna dziewczyna marzyła o takim widoku w swojej sypialni. Tylko, że ten bóg grecki miał zielone włosy, które kontrastowały z jego stalowymi tęczówkami i niezbyt pasowały do wściekłego wyrazu twarzy.-Ty!-warknął i wskazał na Ginny- Wypad stąd, muszę porozmawiać z Twoją dowcipną koleżanką.- Oburzona Wealseyówna wykonała jego polecenie, żałując, że nie będzie mogła obserwować dalszego przebiegu wydarzeń.<br>-Rozumie, że jesteś na mnie zła. Ale dlaczego włosy? Co one ci zrobiły? Jak ja wyglądam? Kiedy to zejdzie ty ty wredny sierściuchu?- Hermiona nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła śmiechem, widok Malfoy'a w samym ręczniku z zielonymi włosami to był komiczny widok.  
>-Za parę dni powinien wrócić twój dawny kolor.<br>-Parę dni. Ale tak nie może być! Musi być sposób, aby to odczarować, choć znając Ciebie to się nie da.  
>-Winna.- odparła.- Jutro masz sobotę, może nikt nie zauważy Twojej nowej fryzury, polecam czapkę.<br>-Ty, ty..-jąkał się.-  
>-Och daj spokój, jesteśmy kwita, Ty mnie całujesz bez mojej zgody, ja zmieniam kolor Twoich włosów za Twoimi plecami.<br>-Jesteśmy kwita? Czyli już nie jesteś na mnie zła?-zapytał zdziwiony.  
>-Powiedzmy, że prawie. Moi przyjaciele już mi wierzą, za sprawą Twojego kumpla. Wiesz, że Zabini sprzedał Cię? Powiedział prawdę Lunie.<br>-Co? Och, co ta kobieta z nim zrobiła, już nawet nic w tajemnicy mu nie można powiedzieć. Rozejm Granger?  
>-Rozejm Malfoy, ale teraz zabieraj swój tyłek z mojego pokoju.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7 Prawda lub wyzwanie cz1

Trudno opisać relacje pomiędzy Hermioną, a Draco. Przez osiem lat byli wrogami, gardzili sobą i wartościami, które reprezentowali. Dziś nie jeden uczeń Hogwartu może zauważyć zmianę w ich zachowaniu. Plotki głoszą, że widziano ich jak uprzejmie się witają, kilka osób mówi, że posyłali sobie uśmiechy, a woźny Filch przyrzeka, że nakrył ich podczas rozmowy na korytarz, tak to prawda nasi bohaterowie znowu ze sobą rozmawiają. Z powyższych pogłosek najbardziej się cieszy profesor McGonagall, która przypisuje sobie porozumienie pomiędzy tą dwójką, co oczywiście nie jest prawdą, bo pogodzili ich Blaise i Luna.

Kontynuując dalej wątek związku Ślizgona z Krukonką, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że dziewczyna miała zbawienny wpływ na chłopaka. Zabini oczywiście przed poznaniem Luny był porządnym mężczyzną, był oczytany, inteligentny, przystojny, kulturalny, oddanym przyjacielem Smoka, odnosił się do kobiet z szacunkiem, jego jedyną wadą był Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu. Znak ten był o tyle ciekawy, ponieważ był bledszy i mniejszy od normalnego, Blaise nigdy nie przeszedł pełnej inicjacji, on tylko został oznaczony jako ten, który kiedyś zasili szeregi Śmierciożerców. Lecz ta imitacja Mrocznego Znaku była jego udręka, nie miał z tego powodu problemów z prawem jak Draco, miał problem ze samym sobą. Brzydził się siebie, za to, że kiedyś podążał ślepo za rozkazami matki i nigdy nie sprzeciwił się jej w sprawie Czarnego Pana. Szanował swą rodzicielkę i według zasad, które mu wpoiła nie mógł się jej przeciwstawić, tak też robił, był jej posłuszny pod każdym względem. Jednak, gdy ta zginęła w Bitwie o Hogwart poczuł ulgę. Wiedział, że teraz może być sobą. Przez to znamię na ręce starał się być lepszy, gdy poznał Lunę uwierzył w to, że może być lepszym człowiekiem. Ta dziewczyna emanowała dobrem i zrozumieniem, Blaise uczył się tego od niej i dziękował jej codziennie, za to, ze postanowiła być z nim. Najważniejsze w tym wszystkim było jednak ich uczucie, było szczere i niewinne, to co czuli do siebie, było tylko ich. Jednak zaczęło ich męczyć to ciągłe ukrywanie się, udawanie, że się nie znają, wymuszona obojętność wobec siebie. Tak to raniło ich najbardziej, Blaise nie mógł patrzeć na Lunę kiedy chciał, ona nie mogła się do niego przytulić, gdy miała ochotę, nie mogli spędzać ze sobą tyle czasu ile by chcieli. W tej sytuacji każdy ich pocałunek wydawał się zakazany. Zapytacie na pewno, dlaczego wybrali taką drogę? Oboje nie byli gotowi pokazać światu ich miłość, jedyną rzecz, która była tylko ich, bali się, że jak zaczną się z nią obnosić coś się popsuje. Z czasem jednak stwierdzili, ze to głupota i pod koniec września pokazali się hogwardzkiemu światu jako para. To była jeszcze większa sensacja niż rozmowy Granger-Malfoy. Tak, życie towarzyskie Hogwartu to pokręcona sprawa.

Dwójka Prefektów Naczelnych Hogwartu dzielnie odpracowywała ostatni z szlabanów zadanych im przez Dyrektorkę. Pracowali w ciszy i skupieniu, chcieli mieć już to za sobą, by móc iść do Hogsmeade zresztą szkoły. Hermiona niecierpliwiła się na to wyjście, bo w końcu będzie mogła się zobaczyć ze swoim przyjacielem. Brakowało jej ich wspólnych przygód, bez chłopaków ten rok szkolny był taki zwyczajny w porównaniu do poprzednich lat. No właśnie chłopcy od niedawna nie ma dwójki przyjaciół tylko jednego, miała nadzieje, że Harry nie będzie musiał wybierać pomiędzy nią, a Ronem. Na samo wspomnienie o Weasley'u w Hermionie się gotowało, swoją złość wyładowywała na kawałku podłogi, który czyściła, Malfoy obserwował ją z daleka. Musiał przyznać, że Gryfonka była śliczna, gdy się złościła.

-Wszystko w porządku Granger?

-Tak Malfoy, zajmij się swoją robotą.

-Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja już skończyłem.

-To się ciesz.

-Pomóc ci? I tak nie wyjdę stąd bez ciebie.

-Jeśli to ma pomóc w szybszym wyrwaniu się stąd to chodź tu.

-Dobra.- wziął kawałek szmaty i zaczął myć podłogę kilka stóp od Hemiony.- To powiesz co cię gnębi?

-Zgadnij.

-No nie mów mi, że znowu myślałaś o Łasicy, myślałem, że już ci przeszło.

-Najwidoczniej nie.

-Po pocałunku ze mną powinnaś myśleć tylko o mnie, a nie o swoim byłym chłopaku.

-Nie zaczynaj, dobrze wiesz, że takie żarty mnie nie bawią. Ron jest moim przyjacielem, a raczej byłym i nad tym faktem ubolewam, a jest nim przez Ciebie,

-Och Granger uspokój się. Przeprosiłem już za to. Pogodziliśmy się i postanowiliśmy zostać kolegami, prawda? A chyba koledzy wybaczają sobie i nie wypominają wybaczonych błędów, co nie?

-O dziwo masz rację Malfoy. Jednak dalej się zastanawiam, co mnie podkusiło, że by zostać twoją koleżanką.

-Bo świetnie całuję.- odrzekł Draco i uśmiechnął się od niej radośnie.

-Bałwan.

-Tylko bez takich mi tu.

-Bo co?- odpowiedziała na zaczepkę Hermiona.- Zrobisz mi coś?

-Tak.- i bez ostrzeżenia pacnął ją mokrą szmatą.

-Malfoy!

-Tak Granger?

-Wypchaj się.- W ten sposób chłopak i dziewczyna zaczęli się gonić po sowiarni niczym małe dzieci. Zabawę przerwała Gryfonka, która śpieszyła się do Hogsmeade. Malfoy zrobił niepocieszoną minę, ale przyznał jej rację. Sam się umówił z Diabłem na małą libację, ale wiedział, że ten poświęci mu chwilę, bo resztę dnia spędzi z Luną.

Wioska czarodziejów wyglądała przepięknie. Była skąpana w kolorowych liściach, a ciepły wiatr poruszał nimi we wszystkie strony. Hermiona szła główną ulicą w kierunku Trzech Mioteł, gdzie czekał na nią Harry. Spotkanie z przyjacielem przebiegało bardzo przyjemnie, na początku omijali temat Rona i Malfoya, wspominali stare czasy, Harry opowiadał o szkoleniu Aurorów, w pewnym momencie wspomniał o Ronie.

- Cóż maskowanie nie jest moją domeną w porównaniu do Rona, któemu idzie to świetnie, wiesz, że jeste najlepszy w całej grupie. Mówią, że od czasów Tonk nie było nikogo tak dobrego.

-To miło słyszeć, ze mu się powodzi. A jak on znosi rozstanie Harry?

-Nie najlepiej Hermiono znasz go. Mocno cię kocha, ale to co się stało między wami mocno go zraniło. W dzień gdy ma zajęcia i pracę wszystko wydaje się okej, ale wieczorami siedzi w swoim pokoju i do nikogo się nie odzywa. Siedzi tam sam i patrzy się na Twoje zdjęcia. To rozstanie go złamał. Nie chce o Tobie słyszeć.

-Och, nie spodziewałam się tego Harry.

-Myślę, że musisz z nim porozmawiać, pomożemy ci z Ginny, musisz go przekonać, że nie miałaś romansu z Malfoyem. Nawet możemy się powołać na Lunę i Zabiniego. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go wyciągnąć z tego stanu.

-Mogę z nim porozmawiać Harry, brakuje mi go jako przyjaciela.

-P-p-przyjaciela? No co Ty Hermiono, on cię kocha, ty go i chcesz być tylko przyjaciółmi?

- Tak tylko przyjaciółmi, jako para nam nie wszyło, zbyt wielkie różnice. Gdy byłam z Ronem on zaczął się zmieniać na gorsze. Lepiej będzie jak już nigdy nie będziemy razem.

-A co jeśli Ron, by już taki nie był?

-Kto to wie, ale najpierw musi uwierzyć, że nie łączy mnie nic z Tlenionym.

-Pogadam z nim. Wybacz, ale muszę się już zbierać umówiłem się z Ginny. Cieszę się, że się zobaczyliśmy. Na razei Hermiono.- wstał ucałował ją w policzek i wyszedł z pubu.

-Na razie- rzuciła za nim dziewczyna. W związku z tym, że nie miała co robić udała się na spacer po mieście, gdy zapuściła się w okolice Świńskiego łba postanowiła odwiedzić Dumbledore'a. Starszy pan przywitał ją z radością i zaprosił na herbatkę za zapleczem. Spędzili godzinę na pogawędce o wszystkim, co przyszło im na myśl. Hermiona musiała przznać, ze ten starszy człowiek jest równie mądry jak jego brat. Gdy już miała opuścić bar zobaczyła przy jednym e stolików Lunę, Blaisa i Draco, podeszła się przywitać. Luna ucieszyła się na jej widok, miała już dość siedzenia z Draco, chciała pobyć z Blaise sam na sam.

-Co ty tu robisz sama Hermiono- zaczęła sprytnie Luna.

-Idę do zamku, bo nie mam co tu robić, a wy?

-Ja i Blaise właśnie idziemy na randkę, a Ty może dopilnujesz aby Draco się zbyt nie spił?

-Co?-spytała zdziwiona.-Nie mam zamiaru niańczyć tego arystokraty.

-Proszę -szepnęła jej na ucho Luna- jeśli tego nie zrobisz Blaise będzie tu siedział cały dzień, bo nie zostawi Draco pijącego samotnie, a ja przygotowałam dla nas romantyczny wieczór.

-Dobra, robię to dla ciebie, nie dla niego.

-Jesteś kochana.-uściskała Hermionę i odwróciła się do Diabła i rzekła władczo- Blaise kochanie idziemy, Hermiona zajmie się Draco.

-Dobrze, na razie Smoku, Hermiono.- odrzekł posłusznie Ślizgon i zniknął za drzwiami wraz z Luną.

-Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami- odrzekł filozoficznie Dracze.

-Czemu tyle pijesz?-zapytała Hermiona jednocześnie nalewając sobie ognistej do szklanki.

-Spójrz dookoła każdy kogoś ma tylko nie ja. Samotność jest do niczego, dlatego piję.

-Dobry powód.

-A ty dlaczego to robisz?

-Byś nie pił w samotności.

-Dzięki Granger.

I tak popołudnie dwójka byłych wrogów spędziła w Świńskim łbie pijąc różnie czarodziejskie trunki. Wrócili do zamku w stanie niezbyt trzeźwym to znaczy Draco nie czuł wcale działania alkoholu, a Hermiona była lekko wstawiona. Wprost idealne wrunki, aby Draco ją uwiódł nie sądzicie? Ale tak się nie stało, Draco zachował się odpowiedzialnie i dał dziewczynie eliksir na kaca, sobie zaaplikował mniejszą dawkę za względu na swoją mocną głowę.

-I co dalej Malfoy?

-Nie wiem Granger, możemy się rozejść do swoich pokoi lub zostać w salonie,porozmawiać.

-Wybieram opcję drugą.

-Dobra masz pomysł o czym chcesz gadać?

-Może zagramy w prawda lub wyzwanie?


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8 Prawda lub wyzwanie cz 2

-Prawda lub wyzwanie?-zdziwił się Malfoy.- Nie mów mi Granger, że chcesz grać w tę mugolską grę.

-A chcę, masz coś przeciwko?

-Nie.- powiedział uśmiechając się uroczo.

-Dobra, wydaje mi się, że znasz zasady.

-Oczywiście, że znam to moja ulubiona gra. Graliśmy w nią bardzo często w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu.

-No proszę, Malfoy grający w mugolskie gry, kto by pomyślał.

-To chyba nie miejsce i czas na nabijanie się ze mnie, nie sądzisz?- wypomniał jej urażony Ślizgon

-Dobra sorry. To ile razy można odmówić?

-Oh Granger mi się nie odmawia tyle powinnaś już wiedzieć.

-Pacnij się w głowę człowieku.

-Można odmówić dwa razy. Jak będzie ktoś chciał zrobić to więcej niż dwukrotnie przeciwnik ma prawo wymyślić mu karę za niewykonanie zadania. Zgadasz się?

-Ok, umowa stoi. Zaczynasz Malfoy.

-Prawda czy wzywanie Granger?

-Prawda.

-Jakie to oczywiste.- Hermiona zmrużyła oczy ze złości, doskonale wiedziała, że Malfoy próbuje ją podpuścić w jakieś dziwne zadanie, ale postanowiła się nie dać. Co prawda byli kolegami, ale jednak niepokój, że Draco może mieć nieszczere intencje nadal był w niej, nawet gdy była lekko wstawiona.

W taki oto sposób dwójka byłych wrogów dowiedziała się wiele o swojej przeszłości, a zatem poznała się lepiej. Draco dowiedział, że Hermiona uwielbia być we wszystkim najlepsza,, że nie potrafi latać na miotle, że w trzeciej klasie używała zmieniacza czasu, pokrótce opowiedziała mu o przygodach, które przeżywała pod koniec każdego roku z Harrym i Ronem. On natomiast zdradził jej jak wygląda wychowanie dziecka czystej krwi, o swojej nienawiści do Pottera, za to, ze był lepszy od niego w wielu rzeczach, o chorych ambicjach jego ojca. Powoli tematyka gry schodziła na bardziej osobiste przeżycia graczy, jednak ani Hermiona ani Draco nie chcieli wybrać zadania, woleli prawdę, bo dzięki niej mogli się spokojnie poznać, choć w normalnych warunkach duma, by im nie pozwoliła się na wzajemnie poznanie, a tak mieli świetny pretekst , aby się czegoś o sobie dowiedzieć. Po godzinie gry Smok wyczarował butelkę wina i uraczył nią Granger, która weszła w głębszy stan upojenia alkoholowego, tym razem Draco chciał to wykorzystać i nakłonić ją do przyjęcia zadania.

-To co zadanie czy prawda?- zapytał zalotnie się uśmiechając.- Może pokażesz mi swoją gryfońską odwagę i przyjmiesz zadanie?

-Czy ty Malfoy próbujesz mi wmówić, że jestem tchórzem?

-Nie je tylko sugeruję, że Gryfoni są odważni i chętnie zobaczę to.

-Dobra niech ci będzie, przyjmuje wyzwanie.-Ucieszony Malfoy wypowiedział swoje żądanie:

-W poniedziałek podczas śniadania masz stanąć na stole i wykrzyczeć, że kochasz McGonagall.

-Chyba oszalałeś. Ośmieszę się w ten sposób, stracę twarz jako Prefekt Naczelny i pewnie zarobię szlaban i o utracie punktów już nie wspominając.

-Czyli odmawiasz wykonania zadania?

-Tak.- powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Ucieszony Malfoy grał dalej, po pewnym czasie on również odmówił odpowiedzi na pytanie, przez, co Hermiona nie dowiedziała się dlaczego Malfoy donosił na nich Ricie Skreeter w czwartej klasie. Z kolei Gryfonka utraciła drugą odmowę, gdy Draco spytał jaka w łóżku jest Łasica. Gdy Hermiona w złości spytała jaki on jest w łóżku, zasugerował jej, żeby się sama przekonała. Zła Hermiona oblała go winem w wyniku czego dalsza gra toczyła się z Ślizgonem pozbawionym koszulki. Malfoy siedział zadowolony z siebie, bo przyłapał kilka razy dziewczynę jak spoglądała na niego. W momentach gdy ją na tym łapał Hermionie robiło się gorąco, przeklinała w duchu chłopaka i sposób w jaki na nią działał. Nie chciała przyznać się przed samą sobą, że jej się podobał i przy bliższym poznaniu wydaje się być fajnym chłopakiem.

_Och dlaczego on musiał tyle latać na tej miotle i ćwiczyć, jakby nie to,to nie posiadałby tak idealnie wyrzeźbionego ciała. I jego twarz z pozoru zimny drań, jednak jak się dobrze przyjrzysz widzisz w nim coś dobrego. Oh Malfoy wynoś się z mojej głowy!_

-Malfoy prawda lub wyzwanie?

-Wyzwanie.

-Ubierz się natychmiast.-wypowiedziawszy to na jej policzkach pojawił się wielki rumieniec.

-Czyżby widoki ci się nie podobały?

-Odmawiasz wykonania zadania Malfoy?- Hermiona unikała odpowiedzi na to pytanie, poza tym teraz niebyła jej kolej, więc nie musiała odpowiadać.

-Tak, odmawiam. Wygodniej mi bez koszulki, jak chcesz mogę się też pozbyć spodni.

-Malfoy, to nie jest śmieszne.

-Dobra teraz moja kolej, prawda czy zadanie?

-Prawda.- odpowiedziała automatycznie i po usłyszeniu pytania żałowała swojej decyzji.

-Podobam ci się?- zapytał w prost Malfoy.

-Ja.. ja nie odpowiem na to pytanie.- wyrzuciła szybko z siebie zawstydzona dziewczyna, jeszcze tego jej brakowało, żeby ten przebrzydły arystokrata od siedmiu boleści wiedział, że może jej się podoba.

-Ha, wiesz co to oznacza. Odmówiłaś po raz trzeci i mogę ci nadać karę.- wyśpiewał uradowany Blondyn.

-Chyba nie mówisz poważnie to tylko gra.-zaczęła koślawo bronić się Hermiona,

-Skoro to tylko gra to czemu nie odpowiesz na moje pytanie?-zapytał Malfoy, unosząc przy tym sugestywnie brew i seksownie się uśmiechając.- Czemu mi nie powiesz czy ci się podobam czy też nie?-nachylił się nad nią i szeptał jej do ucha.-Czego się boisz to tylko małe, niewinne pytanie.

-Niczego. Lepiej mów czego chcesz.- odpowiedziała cicho Gryfonka. Draco dalej szepcząc jej do ucha zdradził jej warunki kary.

- W związku, że cię lubię Granger masz wybór. Albo pocałujesz pięciu wskazanych przeze mnie chłopaków na korytarzu albo pocałujesz mnie tu i teraz.- na te słowa oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się i spojrzała niepewnie na chłopaka. Wiedziała, że to tylko gra, ale duma nie pozwala jej uciec i nie wykonywać zadań, sama wpakowała się w takie położenie. Z drugiej strony coś ją ciągnęło w stronę Malfoy'a, ale sama nie wiedziała co i bała się, ze to tylko jego kolejna gierka. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Przemyślała to jeszcze chwilę. W tym czasie Malfoy przybliżył się do niej jeszcze, przez co uniemożliwił jej ewentualną ucieczkę od niego i jego zadania.

-A ty Malfoy, co chcesz abym zrobiła?- Chciał ją pocałować, a teraz miał ku temu idealne warunki, ale chciał, żeby on też tego pragnęła.

-Skłaniam się ku opcji drugiej Granger.- Dając jej chwilę do namysłu delikatnie musnął ustami jej szyję, poczuł jak zadrżała pod wpływem jego dotyku. Niespiesznie całował ją dalej zbliżając się do jej ust.- Więc jak będzie?-zapytał przerywając całowanie dziewczyny. Hermiona nic mu nie odpowiedziała tylko pocałowała go. Na początku nieśmiało i niepewnie, czekała na jego ruch, dalej nie wiedziała czy on naprawdę tego chce czy sobie z niej kpi.,ale skoro powiedziała a to i powie b.

Gdy zaskoczony Draco dołączył do niej pocałowała go mocniej i zachłanniej. To ona dyktowała warunki, Malfoy poddał się jej całkowicie. Naśladował jej tempo i intensywność, czekał na jej następny ruch. Powoli objął ją w pasie, przysunął do siebie bliżej, ułożył ich w pozycji leżącej i dalej zatracał się w ich pocałunku. Oboje czuli, że robią coś co nie powinno się zdarzyć, lecz w chwili obecnej było ważne, że są razem. Tak po raz pierwszy względem Hermiony i Draco można uczyć określenia razem. Byli razem zatraceniu w pocałunku, leżeli razem w swoich ramionach, przeżywali tę chwile razem. To było ich pierwsze wspólne tak intymne doświadczenie, wcześniejszy pocałunek, który Draco sprezentował Hermionie na oczach Rona był tylko przedsmakiem tego, co się tutaj działo. Chwile uniesienia przerwał Smok.

-Czyli jednak ci się podobam.-Odrzekł z triumfem na twarzy. Przez głowę Hermiony przebiegło tysiąc myśli, jednak zależało mu tylko na tym, aby mnie wykorzystać, by dowieść swojej racji. Speszona dziewczyna próbowała uciec od niego, ale on tylko mocniej przyciągnął do siebie i pogładził po policzku. Spojrzał jej w oczy i spytał:

-A Ty dokąd uciekasz?

-Do siebie.- I szybko strąciła z siebie jego ręce i usiadła obok niego na kanapie, gdy miała wstać poczuła jego rękę na swoim ramieniu

-Coś się stało?-zapytał z troską w oczach. O tak Smok posiadał takie spojrzenie.

-Czas iść spać, dostałeś to czego chciałeś, więc nie muszę już tu być.

-Myślałem, że może dziś przenocujemy tutaj. We dwoje, tak na zakończenie miłego dnia, ale wydaje mi się, że masz inne zdanie.

-Malfoy pocałowałam cię jak chciałeś, czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?-zapytała zdenerwowana Hermiona.

-Zdawało mi się, że całowałaś mnie, bo chciałaś, a nie z mojego rozkazu.-odrzekł gorzko chłopak, który poczuł się urażony postępowaniem panny Granger.

-Najwyraźniej ci się zdawało.-odrzekła chłodno Hermiona.

-Skoro tak, to przepraszam, że cię do tego zmusiłem.- Wstał, zmierzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem i zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9 – Co to było?

Następnego dnia Hermiona miała kaca moralnego od Hogwartu po Londyn, normalne funkcjonowanie przychodziło jej z trudem, biedaczka męczyła się też ze skutkami ubocznymi spożytkowania alkoholu. Na samo wspomnienie o pocałunku z Malfoy'em robiło jej się niedobrze. Wiedziała, że oboje zachowali się lekkomyślnie i miała nadzieję, że nie odbije się to na ich relacji. Hermionie z trudem przychodziło zawiązywanie jakichkolwiek relacji z drugą osobą, łatwiej jej zaprzyjaźniało się z chłopakami, a po latach spędzonych w towarzystwie Harry'ego i Rona trudno było się jej odnaleźć w świecie damskiej przyjaźni. Ginny była dobrą koleżanką, ale nie mogła jej powiedzieć, że całowała się z Malfoy'em, bo ta by ją zabiła na miejscu. Parvatil i Lavender odpadają, bo rozpowiedziałyby o tym całej szkole. Do głowy pchała się jej tylko Luna, ona jest na tyle pokręcona, a skoro kręci z Zabinim to powinna ją wysłuchać bez osądzania. Tak więc po śniadaniu, na którym Smok nie raczył się pojawić Hermiona zaczęła poszukiwania panny Lovegood. Nie mogła jej nigdzie znaleźć, dziewczyny nie było w bibliotece, sowiarni, błoniach czy jej dormitorium, zrezygnowana dziewczyna udała się na eliksiry, na których był też Draco, oboje się ignorowali. Tak na udawaniu,że druga osoba nie istnieje spędzili całe wspólne eliksiry i transmutację, Hermionie trochę ciążyła ta sytuacja, ale dalej nie znalazła Luny. Wpadła na nią dopiero popołudni podczas patrolu lochów.

-Jak dobrze, że cię widzę. Masz chwilę?-zapytała Hermiona

-Oczywiście, co Cię trapi Hermiono?-zapytała radośnie Luna. Hermiona pokrótce opowiedziała jej, co się stało od momentu wyjścia jej i Blaisa z pubu.

-Co ja mam ze sobą zrobić?-zapytała błagalnie Hermiona.-Nie wiem, co począć. Zignorować to czy pogadać? A może ja tylko wyolbrzymiam sprawę i nic się nie stało.

-Zadaj sobie pytanie, co znaczył dla ciebie ten pocałunek i czy wasza reakcja po nim, była właściwa to tych odczuć.-odparła filozoficznie Luna.

-Ja, nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, co on o tym sądzi. Nawet jakby pocałunek był tylko w ramach gry to na koniec się pokłóciliśmy się i to nie jest w porządku. Ale to Malfoy i nie podejdę do niego i nie powiem sorry, bo sama nie wiem za co przeprosić,ani nie zdam mu pytania co sądził o całowaniu mnie.

-Po prostu pogadaj z nim. Mimo, iż to Malfoy to jednak jest normalnym facetem. Poznałam go trochę dzięki Blaise i jest naprawdę dobrym chłopakiem, ale to chyba sama zauważyłaś. Nie ma już tej nadętej Fretki, jest człowiek, który przeszedł dużo złego, wyciągnął z tego wnioski i stara się żyć lepiej. No fakt, że ma wredne uosobienie no, ale przynajmniej nie czyni już zła i pogodził się z Tobą. A wiesz mi niewiele osób z nim chce rozmawiać, a skoro ty to robisz to musi to coś dla niego znaczyć.

-Widzę, że przekonałaś się do niego.

-No tak przyjaźnimy się, Draco stwierdził, że jestem dobrym materiałem na kumpele. Jak Diabeł nie ma dla niego czasu to gada ze mną. Ale wracając do tematu, porozmawiaj z nim.

-Ale ja nie wiem czy warto, może będzie się zachowywać tak jakby nic się nie stał też muszę z nim o tym rozmawiać?

-Tak, bo masz wątpliwości.

-Eh, dzięki. Tylko proszę nie mów nikomu o tej rozmowie szczególnie Ginny.

-Dobrze, ale nie spodziewałam się, że będę kiedyś gadać z Tobą o tym jak całują Ślizgoni, swoją drogą Blaise robi to nieziemsko, pewnie Ty wolisz jak robi to Draco, ale przynajmniej mamy super temat do rozmowy.

I w taki oto sposób Hermiona i Luna zaczęły plotkować od dwóch przystojniakach ze Slytherinu. Gryfonka musiała przyznać, ze bliższa przyjaźń z Luną wniesie wiele radości do jej życia.

Blond włosy wychowanek Slytherinu leżał na swoim łóżku i analizował po raz setny wczorajsze wydarzenia. Pocałowała go jako pierwsza, on tylko sugerował, dobrze wiedziała, że może zrezygnować, nie zrobiła tego. Myślał, że było fajnie, ale musiało jej odbić i nakrzyczała na niego, choć był miły. Matko jak tu zrozumieć kobiety. Przeprosił ją wczoraj, choć uważał, że nie miał za co. Dziś było niezręcznie, nawet jeśli będą dalej udawali, że nic się nie stało to on będzie wiedział, że nie jest ok. _Co jej strzeliło do tej głowy? Muszę się tego dowiedzieć_. Jest jedną z nielicznych osób, z którymi mogę pogadać szczerze i dobrze się czuję w jej towarzystwie, nie warto tracić w niej koleżanki. _Tylko dlaczego ona musi mi się podobać? Merlin by to trafił._

Hermionie nie udało się spotkać Draco przez resztę dnia, stwierdziła, że nie będzie go na siłę szukać, sama musiała sobie jeszcze wszystko przemyśleć. To był tylko jeden pocałunek. W sumie ich drugi i po tym pierwszym miała go ochotę zabić, a po tym nie wie co zrobić. Spotkała go dopiero około północy w ich pokoju wspólnym. Mruknęła w jego stronę ciche cześć i czekała na jego reakcję. Draco uniósł wzrok znad książki, którą czytał i odpowiedział jej tym samym.

-Mogę usiąść?-zapytała go.

-Siadaj to przecież też twój pokój nie musisz się pytać mnie o zgodę. Zresztą po co ci ona?

-No, bo ja chciałam pogadać o tym co się stało wczoraj.

-A jednak.

-Co jednak?

-Nic głośno myślę, proszę kontynuuj.-dodał uprzejmie, choć w środku zżerała go ciekawość, co ma mu do powiedzenia dziewczyna.

-Między nami okej? Bo wydaje mi się, że się trochę pokłóciliśmy.

-Chyba tak skoro ze sobą rozmawiamy, nie sądzisz?

-No tak, ale nie jestem pewna.

-No to teraz możesz już być pewna, między nami wszystko w porządku.

-Czyli dalej się kolegujemy?

-Tak.

-Aha.

-Coś jeszcze w tej sprawie?

-E,no ja nie wiem sama.

-Coś ty taka spięta kobieto?- powiedział Draco, gdy zlustrował ją wzrokiem i zauważył, że dziewczynę coś jeszcze gryzie. On również chciał poruszyć jeszcze pewien temat, ale miał nadzieję, ze zacznie Hermiona. Wstał, zaszedł dziewczynę od tyłu i położył na jej barkach swoje ręce w celu przeprowadzenia masażu.

-Co Ty do cholery robisz Malfoy?- spytała speszona dziewczyna.

-Pomagam ci się rozluźnić , jestem po prostu miły, ale jak widzę przejawy dobroci z mojej strony są ostatnio źle przez ciebie odbierane.

-Nie o to chodzi.

-A o co możesz mi powiedzieć Granger, o co ci chodzi? Człowiek stara się zrobić coś dobrego, a ty na niego naskakujesz.-Hermiona strzepnęła jego dłonie ze swoich ramion i oparła się o oparcie kanapy, w taki sposób, aby chłopak nie mógł jej dotknąć. Zły Draco obszedł kanapę, usiadł w fotelu i zaczął wpatrywać się w ogień. Cisza między nimi stawała się nie znośna przerwała ją jednak Hermiona.

-Dlaczego Ty mnie całujesz? Jeśli dla ciebie jest normalne dobierać się do wszystkich wokół to twoja sprawa, ale dlaczego musisz mnie też całować? Przecież nic nas nie łączy, a ja do łóżka ci się nie dam zaciągnąć!- odparła ze złością dziewczyna nie patrząc mu w oczy.

-Wyluzuj. Po pierwsze nie lecę na wszystko, co mam w zasięgu wzroku. Po drugie chyba się kolegujemy, prawda? Po trzecie za pierwszym razem całowałem Cię, by zrobić na złość Łasicy, bo jest dupkiem. A po czwarte to Ty wczoraj pierwsza mnie pocałowałaś, ja tylko ci to zasugerowałem.

-A więc to ja tego chciałam? Tak, a kto niby chciał tej głupiej kary dla mnie? Po co taką wymyśliłeś? Dobrze wiedziałeś, że nie będę się ślinić z połową szkoły. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Więc odpowiedz mi dlaczego tego chciałeś?

-Pomyśl trochę Granger.

-Myślę i nic,

-Mam ci wszystko tłumaczyć krok po koku?

-Tak.

-Tu nie ma co tłumaczyć Granger, po prostu się tak stało. Nie chciałaś mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie czy ci się podobam, chciałem sprawdzić to pocałunkiem.

-Czyli mnie wykorzystałeś żeby dowieść swojej racji.-Na jej twarzy malowało rozczarowanie i żal.- Skoro to wszystko to życzę ci dobrej nocy.

-Matko Granger czy ty musisz wszystko brać do siebie. Tym pocałunkiem sprawdzałem czy ciągnie cię do mnie tak samo jak mnie do ciebie. Mówiłem, trudno to wytłumaczyć. Sam nie wiem, co mnie do ciebie pcha, ale coś to robi. Jakbym sam chciał cię pocałować to pewnie byś się obraziła. Jesteś na tyle inteligentna, że powinnaś teraz zrozumieć, o co mi chodzi.

-Rozumie o co ci chodzi, chyba... Ale nie wiem dlaczego to wczoraj zrobiliśmy.

-Merlinie czy ty musisz wszystko tak analizować? Stało się i nic tego nie zmieni. Możemy zachowywać się jakby do tego nie doszło lub pogodzić się z ta sytuacją i dalej funkcjonować. Przecież nie prosiłem Cię o rękę, więc możemy dalej ze sobą rozmawiać.-mruknął zirytowany chłopak.

-Chyba tak. Ale nie wiem, co to znaczy.-upierała się dalej przy swoim Hermiona

-Granger zachowujesz się tak jakbyś nigdy się nie całowała.

-Może zostawmy to na razie w spokoju?-zaproponowała zawstydzona dziewczyna. Owszem całowała się i to nie jednokrotnie, choć i tak pewnie nie miała takiego doświadczenia jak on. Ale dlaczego musiał jej sugerować brak tej czynności? Czyżby kiepsko całowała,nie to nie możliwe. Może kiepsko całowała jak była z Wiktorem, ale wtedy dopiero się uczyła, z Comacem było kilka razy, ale ze względu na kiepską technikę chłopaka unikała tego jak mogła, z Ronem to była częsta i przyjemna czynność, a z Malfoy'em czuła się inaczej niż przy reszcie.

-Dobry pomysł w końcu mówisz do rzeczy. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę spać. Dobranoc.

-Dobranc.

Tej nocy rozeszli się w zgodzie do swoich dormitoriów. Rozmowa wiele im dała, choć pogmatwała pewne sprawy, ale nim się na razie nie będą zajmować.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

Czas w Hogwarcie szybko płynął chłodniejsze wieczory październikowe zastąpiły ciepłe wrześniowe poranki . Podczas całego zamieszenia, które panowało wokół Hermiony dziewczyna zapominała o swoich urodzinach. Nierozpakowane prezenty, kartki z życzeniami leżały na dnie jej kufra, a ona sama nie miała serca ich rozpakować. Musiała przyznać, że jej dwudzieste urodziny były dotąd najgorsze w jej życiu, bez przyjaciół, rodziny, spędziła je samotnie na patrolu z Malfoy'em. Choć ten ostatni nie wydawał się już taki zły, jednak nie było to szczytem jej marzeń dzielić z nim ten wyjątkowy dla niej dzień. Ale czy można nazwać wspólnym spędzaniem urodzin, gdy on nawet nie miał pojęcia, że Hermiona stała się o rok starsza? Raczej nie. Hermionie było przykro, że przyjaciele ją zignorowali w ten dzień, ale podobno liczy się pamięć, a prezenty i kartki pokazywały, że pamiętali. Jednak w tym czasie wszyscy myśleli, że zostawiła Rona dla drugiego Prefekta Naczelnego. Pomimo pogodzenia jakiś żal w niej ciągle tkwił, ale nie warto rozpamiętywać się w przeszłości w życiu chodzi o to, aby iść ciągle do przodu. Z takim przekonaniem panna Granger postanowiła jednak otworzyć podarki. Zabrała się za to w jeden z pierwszych październikowych popołudni podczas których liście tańczyły z wiatrem barwny taniec na zewnątrz. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł prezent od rodziców sztuczne życzenia wypisane na mugolskiej kartce urodzinowej przypominały jej tylko o ich konflikcie, a kilka książek o tematyce czarodziejskiego prawa, które od nich dostała napawały ją większym smutkiem. Nie powiedziała im nigdy, że po szkole chciałaby zająć się prawem, wiedziała o tym jej kochana babcia. Starła samotną łzę ze swojego policzka i zabrała się za kolejny podarek. Od Harry'ego i Ginny otrzymała kolejną książkę na temat silnych uroków i przeciw zaklęć, chłopak w żarcie dorzucił jeszcze organizer, który miał jej przypominać o zbliżających się OWTM-ach. Od pani Weasley otrzymała ręcznie robiony szalik i masę słodyczy, od Hagrida jego niejadalne wypieki i album na zdjęcia, od kilku znajomych jakieś perfumy, kolejne książki i słodycze. Na końcu otworzyła prezent od Rona, którym okazała się być ramka z ich zdjęciem z dedykacją : **Żebyś zawsze pamiętała o mnie**. Hermiona dotknęła Rona ze zdjęcia i ponownie się rozpłakała, brakowało jej go, ale wiedziała, że postąpiła słusznie. Gdy jej dłoń straciła kontakt z papierem z głowy rudzielca spadł mały przedmiot na łóżko, na którym siedziała dziewczyna. Owym przedmiotem okazała się być złota bransoletka z małą zawieszką w kształcie lwa, z tyłu zawieszki były wygrawerowane pewne słowa. Hermiona przybliżyła błyskotkę do twarzy i powoli odczytała: **Bądź odważna zawsze, by znaleźć miłość**.

Pomimo tego, że się pokłóciła z Ronem ten wysłał jej prezent, którym chciał pokazać, że ja kocha.

-Och Ron dlaczego musiałeś być takim palantem?- jęknęła żałośnie na głos.

-Bo ma to we krwi Granger.- odezwał się głos.- Ty dalej myślisz o tym dupku?

-Co ty tu robisz Malfoy, nie powinieneś patrolować zamku?- odrzekła ostro Hermiona, zła, że Ślizgon zakradł się do jej pokoju i oglądał ją w takim stanie.

-Skończyłem już i wpadłem się spytać czy może zrobiłaś już pracę z eliksirów, bo mam problem z jedną rzeczą i chciałem się poradzić. Ale widzę, że wpadłem nie w porę, właściwie to dlaczego siedzisz pośrodku tych zmiętych papierów i ryczysz z powodu Weasley'a?

-Nie płaczę Malfoy, nie twoja sprawa co robię w moim pokoju, jak chcesz te pracę to leży na komodzie z lewej strony i jeśli możesz to wynieś się z mojego pokoju w tej chwili.

-Spokojnie Granger, co tak ostro? Ty chyba naprawdę nie lubisz jak jestem miły.-burknął urażony blondyn.

-Nie o to chodzi Malfoy, dobrze, że starasz się być miły, naprawdę się cieszę, że to robisz, ale wpadłeś w nieodpowiednim momencie, żebym mogła docenić twoje starania.

-Dobra w takim razie pożyczę sobie twoją pracę i za chwilę ci oddam.

-Pasuje, ale zostaw mnie samą.- Po tych słowach chłopak opuścił jej pokój, dziewczyna dalej siedziała na swoim łóżku pośród strzępków papieru i dumała nad prezentem od Rona. Zastanawiała się czy postąpiła słusznie względem chłopaka czy może popełniła największy błąd w życiu? Jej rozważania przerwał ponownie Draco, który przyszedł oddać jej wypracowanie i był zdziwiony, że zastał ją w tej samej pozie w jakiej ją zostawił.

-Dzięki Granger, powiesz mi, co znaczą te papiery wokół ciebie?

-Resztki moich prezentów urodzinowych.

-Masz urodziny?-spytał zdziwiony.- To wszystkiego najlepszego.-chłopak był zmieszany, był nauczony, że do życzeń należy dołączyć prezent, a poza tym dziwił go fakt, że Granger spędza ten dzień samotnie bez znajomych.

-Miałam kilka dni temu, ale jakoś nie miałam czasu odpakować podarków. W każdym razie dzięki za życzenia. Coś jeszcze chcesz ode mnie? Czy mogę pobyć chwilę sama.

-Nie, jeszcze raz dzięki i już cię zostawiam, do później Granger.- Pośpiesznie opuścił pokój i skierował się w stronę nikomu nieznaną.

-Do później?- zdziwiła się dziewczyna przecież był już prawie wieczór, co on znowu wymyślił?

Malfoy szybkim krokiem przemierzał zamek było już po dwudziestej i jeśli chciał wprowadzić swój plan w życie musiał się sprężyć. Krótko przed dwudziestą pierwszą do pokoju pani Prefekt Naczelnej wparował Blondyn spowity w płaszcz.

-Ubieraj się Granger wychodzimy.-rzucił na wstępie dziewczynie.-Nie ma żadnego, ale i pytanie się po, co to. Po prostu zrób to o co proszę.

-To nie brzmiało jak prośba Malfoy, tylko jak polecenie. Nie będę nigdzie szła, dobrze mi tu.

-Cholera Granger, czy ty zawsze musisz sprawiać takie problemy? Proszę ubierz się i chodź ze mną, to ważne.-dziewczyna przyjrzała się chłopakowi, który szczerze prosił i było widać, że zależy mu, żeby z nim poszła. Wstała założyła ciepły sweter , kurtkę i wyszła za Draco. Prowadził ją w stronę błoni, prosił żeby nie zadawała pytań i nie protestowała dlatego szła w milczeniu za chłopakiem, lecz gdy zaczęli zbliżać się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu zaprotestowała.

-Malfoy, nie wejdę do Lasu.- Chłopak tylko przewrócił oczami, chwycił ją za rękę i na siłę prowadził dalej, wywiódł w kierunku jeziora, gdzie czekała na nich jego niespodzianka. Chłopak postanowił zorganizować jej małe przyjęcie z okazji urodzin, wiedział, ze może za mało się znają, ale stwierdził, że to poprawi jej humor. Nad brzegiem jeziora był rozłożony koc z koszem pełnym jedzenia. Mile zaskoczona Hermiona spędziła wieczór z Draco na jedzeniu, śmianiu się i rozmowie. Na zakończenie ich małego pikniku urodzinowego chłopak wyczarował mały torcik z jedną świeczką. Kazał jej pomyśleć życzenie, Hermionie przychodził na myśl tylko cytat z bransoletki, więc pomyślała o tym. Dawało jej to nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie szczęśliwie zakochana. Do zamku wrócili po północy i od razu oddali się w objęcia Morfeusza, każdy w swoim pokoju.

Następnego dnia Hermiona obudziła się w świetnym humorze, nie zepsuł go nawet profesor Flitwick na zaklęciach, gdy do pracy w grupach jako towarzyszy przydzielił jej Draco, Pansy i Neville'a. Mieli w tej grupie pracować przez najbliższe kilka zajęć nad projektem o niebezpiecznych zaklęciach. Z racji niechęci Ślizgonów do Gryfonów i odwrotnie ich współpraca była ciężka, zatem Hermiona postanowiła podzielić pracę nad dwie pary, ona plus Neville i Pansy z Draco. Taki podział zadowalał wszystkich oprócz Draco, który miał powyżej dziurek w nosie Mopsicy. W celu opracowania materiału Hermiona spędziła popołudnie w Wieży Griffindoru wraz ze swoim partnerem. Po wykonaniu części pracy Gryfoni wdali się w rozmowę, ponieważ dawno tego nie robili. Hermiona opowiedziała mu o tym co porabiała po wojnie i o poszukiwaniu horkruksów, zerwaniu z Ronem i o tym jaka Luna była pomocna w tej sprawie. Na samą wzmiankę o Krukonce chłopak zdenerwował się, jak się okazało podczas Bitwy o Hogwart wyznał Lunie miłość, a ona pocałowała go. Po zakończonej wojnie Neville starał się nawiązać z nią kontakt, ale ta ignorowała go, po czym stwierdziła, że nie jest gotowa na związek z nim. Gryfon stwierdził, ze to rozumie i nie chciał jej do niczego zmuszać, miał nadzieję, ze teraz wrócą do tego tematu, ale przypadkowo jak reszta szkoły dowiedział się, że Luna spotyka się z Blaise. Miał do niej żal, że zwodziła go tak długo i nie powiedziała mu w prost, że nie będą razem. Na zakończenie swojej opowieści chłopak był bardzo zdenerwowany.

-Rozmawiałeś od powrotu do Hogwartu z Luną?-zapytała nieśmiało Hermiona.

-Nie. Proszę skończmy ten temat, to wciąż świeże blizny.

Granger było żal zranionego chłopaka i miała zamiar porozmawiać z Luną dlaczego go tak nieładnie potraktowała, przede wszystkim nie spodziewała się takiego zachowanie po Krukonce, miała Lunę za osobę, która liczy się z uczuciami drugiej osoby, a tu proszę zachowała się wobec Neville'a okropnie.

-Luna ! Luna zaczekaj!- brązowowłosa dziewczyna przemierzała korytarze Hogwartu w pośpiechu, chciała dogonić uciekająca jej sylwetkę panny Lovegood, która zdawała się jej nie dostrzegać. Dopadła ją dopiero pod salą Zaklęć.

-O Hermiona, zdawało mi się czy mnie szukałaś?-odparła beztrosko Luna.

-Biegłam dla rozrywki po korytarzu krzycząc twoje imię.- odparła sarkastycznie brunetka.

-Och.-odpowiedziała zdziwiona dziewczyna.- To pewnie nargle namieszały mi w głowie.

-Luna, to była ironia, oczywiście, że biegłam za tobą. Musimy porozmawiać.

-No dobrze to co się stało?

-Chodzi o Nevilla, rozmawiałaś z nim ostatnio?

-Nie miałam okazji od jakiegoś czasu, a coś się stało?-zapytała zmartwiona Luna.

-To raczej Ty mi powiedz, co z nim.

-Ale o co Ci chodzi? Bo nie mam pojęcia, nie kontaktowaliśmy się jakiś czas ze sobą.

-Dziwne przecież się przyjaźniliście, potem on wyznał ci uczucie, a ty go zignorowałaś. Luna tak się nie robi, powinnaś z nim chociaż porozmawiać, jesteś mu winna przeprosiny.

-Hermiono jeśli chodzi Ci o tę sprawę po Bitwie to jest to sprawa pomiędzy mną, a nim i Tobie nic do tego, więc jeśli nie masz mi więcej nic do powiedzenia, to cię opuszczę, bo ma co innego do roboty.- wysyczała zła Krukonka.

-Pewnie znowu się całuj z Blaise po kątach, a swojego przyjaciela olej. Nie spodziewałam się po Tobie takiego zachowania Luno, cześć.- ostatnie słowa zabolały Lunę, wiedziała, że źle się zachowała, ale nie miała odwagi spojrzeć Nevillowi w oczy. Po Bitwie wszystko się działo tak szybko, była szczęśliwa, ze przeżyła ona i jej przyjaciele, cieszyła się z wygranej,opłakiwała zmarłych. Za dużo emocji w za krótkim czasie, a jak on powiedział te dwa słowa KOCHAM CIĘ, to nie wiedziała, co zrobić w przypływie impulsu pocałowała go. Luna w głębi duszy była romantyczką i czekała kilkanaście lat, aż ktoś spojrzy na nią jak na dziewczynę, a nie jak na dziwka. Cieszyła się, ze ktoś jej to w końcu powiedział, lecz dopiero po pewnym czasie, gdy emocje opadły zrozumiała, że Neville nie jest tą osobą od której chciała to usłyszeć, a potem poznała Blaisa i zakochała się i jakoś relacja z Gryfonem się pokomplikowała i jest jak jest. Luna jest zakochana z Ślizgonie, a Neville ma złamane serce i jest zły na nią.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

Październikowe patrole przyszło dzielić Hermionie z nowym kolegą, był nim Puchon z szóstego roku. Nazywał się Ethan McShow, był czarodziejem półkrwi i ścigającym w drużynie Puchonów. Wiele dziewczyn uważało go za przystojniaka, ale Hermionę urzekła jego inteligencja i poczucie humoru. Oboje się polubili i chętnie chodzili na wspólne patrole, czasem zamienili ze sobą kilka słów na korytarz czy w bibliotece, na zebraniach prefektów siadali obok siebie i żywo dyskutowali o bieżących sprawach szkoły. Całej tek znajomości przyglądał się z boku Draco, musiał przyznać, że jego nowy partner od patroli to chodzący palant i zwyczajnie brakuje mu wypełniania obowiązków prefekta z Granger. Oczywiście nie przyznał się do tego nikomu, ale gdy tylko nadarzyła się możliwość współpracy z Granger to on był pierwszy w kolejce.

Gdy jednak Malfoy i Granger wspólnie robili popołudniowy obchód po szkole wieczory zawsze spędzali wspólnie na odrabianiu prac domowych, nauce czy zwykłej rozmowie. Zauważyli, że oboje lubią tych samych pisarzy, więc często dyskutowali o książkach i poglądach autorów. Hermiona była mile zaskoczona, że ona i Draco mają podobny gust. W końcu po tylu latach przyjaźnienia się z chłopakami znalazła jednego, który kochał książki prawie tak samo jak ona i mogła do woli prowadzić inteligentne rozmowy nawet o pracy domowej, bez nazwania jej kujonem lub uwag, że za dużo czyta i się uczy. Czasem do ich dysput dołączał się Blaise, ale tylko wtedy gdy w pobliżu nie było Luny lub gdy się pokłócili. Relacja pomiędzy Draco i Hermioną powoli się zacieśniała i przeradzała w przyjaźń, czuli się coraz bardziej naturalnie w swoim towarzystwie i może trudno to przyznać, ale spędzali ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę w ich pokoju wspólnym zamiast rozchodzić się do wieży Gryffindoru i Slytherinu do swoich innych przyjaciół. Tak więc na rzecz znajomości z Draco i Ethanem Hermiona poświęcała bardzo mało czas Ginny i reszcie Gryfonów, jedynie z Nevillem, z którym łączył ją projekt na Zaklęcia miała bliższe kontakty. Z Luną od czasu ich małej kłótni nie zamieniła ani słowa, czekała, aż dziewczyna przeprosi lub po prostu porozmawia z Nevillem.

Projekt na Zaklęcia okazał się trudniejszy niż wszyscy myśleli, Hermiona i Neville świetnie radzili sobie ze swoją częścią zadania i po kilku spotkaniach skończyli, teraz tylko czekali na robotę Ślizgonów, którym współpraca nie wychodziła. Wiadomo nie od dziś, ze Pansy czuła miętę do Draco i w dzieciństwie marzyła o tym, aby być panią Malfoy, zarówno jej rodzice jak i rodzice Draco kiedyś wyrazili taką chęć, lecz po wojnie rodzina Parkinsonów krzywo patrzała na Malfoy'ów, uważała ich za zdrajców krwi. Choć oni sami podczas wojny chowali głowę w piasek i zachowywali się jak tchórze. Podczas kolejnego spotkania Pansy i Draco, chłopak przeklinał w duchu brak mózgu u swojej partnerki, praktycznie całą robotę wykonywał sam, a Parkinson mu tylko przeszkadzała. Tutaj się do niego przytuliła, tutaj chciała do pocałować, a tu przez przypadek siadła mu na kolana, ciągle z nim flirtowała i wysyłała sygnały, że jest nim zainteresowana. Normalny chłopak długo by się nie opierał zalotom Pansy,lecz to był Draco, który uważał ich wrześniowe spotkanie za wielką pomyłkę i gdyby mógł w ogóle nie zwracałby na nią uwagi, ale skoro od kontaktu z nią zależy jego ocena to się poświęci i przeżyje kilka godzin z nachalną dziewczyną. Tradycyjnie Draco szukał pewnych informacji w książce, a Pansy trajkotała bez sensu o jakiś bzdetach, do jego głowy nie docierało nic z jej słowotoku, zwrócił na nią dopiero uwagę jak usłyszał z jej ust określenie szlama.

-Dracusiu, powiedz mi, co ta szlama robi w Twoim pokoju?- zapytała oburzona Parkinson, wydymając przy tym usta jak karp.

-Ile razy ci mam powtarzać, żebyś mnie nie nazywała Dracusiem?-zapytał zimno Draco

-No, ale co ta szlama tu robi?

-Mieszka w pokoju obok, wiesz? I pewnie przyszła sprawdzić czy już skończyliśmy nasza część. Poza tym nie nazywaj jej szlamą, już ci coś o tym mówiłem.

-Ale ty jej chyba nie bronisz?-zapytała zszokowana Pansy.

-Przymknij się na chwilę. Co chciałaś Granger?-zwrócił się do dziewczyny stojacej w drzwiach jego sypialni, która przyglądała się tej wymianie zdań z niesmakiem.

-Sprawdzić jak wam idzie, my skończyliśmy swoją działkę i chciałam się dowiedzieć, kiedy możemy to połączyć w całość?

-Jak widzisz nie prędko, bo Parkinson nie wykazuje zainteresowania zadaniem i muszę wszystko sam robić.- odrzekł Draco i z jawną odrazą spojrzał się na Mopsicę.

-Dracusiu jak Ty tak możesz od mnie mówić?-powiedziała Pansy bliska łez.

-DO jasnej cholery ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem Dracusiem, żeby dotarło do tej twojej zakutej łepetyny? Wiesz, co działasz mi na nerwy spadaj stąd i tak mi tylko przeszkadzasz.- Na te słowa Pansy rozpłakała się na dobre i tępo patrzała się na chłopaka.-Powiedziałem,żebyś stąd poszła!- krzyknął ponownie i skierował w jej stronę różdżkę, szlochająca dziewczyna opuściła pokój Dracona i w drzwiach szturchnęła Gryfonkę, która się przewróciła. Zły Ślizgon zerwał się i szybkim ruchem podniósł dziewczynę z ziemi.

-Nic ci się nie stało?-zapytał.

-Nie w porzadku.- odparła Hermiona, gdy spoczęła koło niego na łóżku.

-Sorry, za nią, ale jest naprawdę tempa i nic do niej nie dociera.

-Spoko, pomóc ci, bo widzę, że Mops niewiele robi, a od naszej współpracy zależy moja ocena.

-Z chęcią przyjmę pomoc i tak wszystko robiłem sam, on tylko przeszkadzała. Czasem się zastanawiam jak ona zdała Sumy.- na te słowa oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem i do późnego wieczora pracowali nad projektem. Oboje byli zmęczeni, ale i zadowoleni, wystarczyło teraz tylko zgrać ich podzielona pracę i mogą oddać ją profesorowi Flitwickowi, a że poziom pracy był wysoki liczyli przynajmniej na Powyżej Oczekiwań. Szlifowanie projektu postanowili zająć się jutro, tak by był gotowy na następne zajęcia.

-To juto w naszym pokoju wspólnym dokończymy resztę, myślę, że Neville będzie mógł wtedy tu wpaść,a Pansy możemy olać.

-Nie mów mi, ze Longbottom używał mózgu, myślałem, że to ty wszystko robiłaś.

-Nie wszyscy Malfoy dostają bezmózgich partnerów, Neville jest bardzo inteligentny i pracował tak samo ciężko jak ja.

-Z sarkazmem ci nie do twarzy Granger wiesz?

-CO ty nie powiesz Malfoy. Konam.

-Może lampka wina przed snem?-zasugerował Ślizgon.

-W sumie czemu nie, należy nam się za ciężką pracę.- Draco wstał, wyciągnął butelkę trunku z kufra i rozlał go do szklanek. Podał wino dziewczynie, a ta się tylko uśmiechnęła. Pili w ciszy, delektując się smakiem. Po trzeciej szklance Hermiona stwierdziła, ze musi się zbierać, bo rano nie wstanie.

-Na dodatek rano mam patrol z Ethanem, nie chcę na niego zaspać.- jęknęła Hermiona.

-Taa z Ethenem. Pewnie musisz wcześnie wstać, żeby się odstrzelić dla swojego nowego chłopaka.- odrzekł złośliwie Dracon.

-A czy musi być moim chłopakiem do razu, zebym musiała się dla niego odstrzelić, jak to mówisz?- odbiła zgrabnie piłeczkę złośliwości Hermiona.

-Nie, nie musi, ale wy dziewczyny z reguły lubicie ładnie wyglądać jak wam się ktoś podoba.

-A lubimy, lubimy Malfoy.- Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, przeciągła na jego łóżku ostatni raz i wstała. Draco musiał przyznać, że Granger wyglądała w tej sytuacji bardzo pociągająco, a fakt, iż się z nim droczyła na temat tego Puchona jeszcze bardziej go nakręcał.

-No to dobranoc Dracusiu.- rzuciła w jego stronę Hermiona i już miała zniknąć za drzwiami, gdy czyjaś ręka ją powstrzymała. Kolejny ruch i była przygwożdżona do ściany przez Malfoya, który pochylał się nad nią i patrząc jej w oczy, wycedził przez zęby:

-Jak tyś mnie nazwała Granger?

-Dracuś,a co nazwa tylko dla Parkinson zarezerwowana?- odrzekła hardo dziewczyna, której podobała się taka bliskość Malfoy'a, choć w chwili obecnej nie czuła się do końca bezpieczna, bo nie wiedziała, czy złość chłopaka jest prawdziwa czy udawana. Draco przysunął się do dziewczyny jeszcze bliżej tak, że stykali się ciałami. Czuł jej oddech na swojej klatce, czuł jej bliskość, zapach. Czuł się podobnie jak podczas ich ostatniego pocałunku.

-Nie, ale nikt mnie tak nie może nazywać, nie lubię tego, to takie prostackie. Chyba to rozumiesz Granger, bo z tego co wiem to jesteś inteligentną dziewczynką.

-Oczywiście, że jestem inteligentna, wątpisz w to?

-Nigdy nie wątpiłem, choć człowiek czasem traci głowę nie sądzisz?-zapytał sugestywnie Blondyn i zatracił się w jej zapachu. Dziewczyna delektowała się jego bliskością i tą sytuacją, kochała potyczki słowne.

-Czasem traci Malfoy, chyba wiesz coś o tym?

-Wiem, Granger, wiem.- Dłużej nie wytrzymał, objął dziewczynę w psie i przytulił się do niej jeszcze bardziej, chciał znowu poczuć smak jej ust, znowu poczuć tę pasję pomiędzy nimi. Chwile dzieliły go od pocałowania jej, lecz Hermiona miała inne plany. Odsunęła się od niego i wyplątała z jego objęć. Malfoy stał tyłem do niej, oparty czołem o ścianę, musiał ochłonąć, chciał ją pocałować, a ona go odtrąciła. Nie pozwoliła się zapomnieć czy odrzuciła? To go nurtowała najbardziej, lecz nie chciał jej pokazać, że jej ruch go mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zranić.

-Lecz jak sam widzisz Malfoy, nie zawsze można się zatracić. Dobranoc.

Opuściła szybko jego pokój, bo wiedziała, ze jeśli by jeszcze raz próbował ją pocałować to by mu uległa, ale ona tego nie chciała. Nie po dopuszczeniu do siebie myśli, że może rzucenie Rona to był błąd.

Nazajutrz podczas śniadania profesor McGonagall wydała oświadczenie, które ucieszyło wszystkich oprócz Filcha. Mianowicie nowa dyrektora postanowiła wnieść więcej zabawy do życia uczniów i postanowiła zorganizować pierwszy w historii Hogwartu bal z okazji Halloween dla uczniów, nauczycieli i duchów szkoły. Na imprezę mogli przyjść wszyscy bez względu na wiek. Nauczyciele wraz z prefektami musieli udekorować salę na ten wieczór, wystrojem korytarzy zajmie się Hagrid z Filchem. Na zebraniu prefektów profesor McGonagall rozdzieliła zadania pomiędzy poszczególnych prefektów, poprosiła ich również o tym, aby pomyśleli o muzyce i dekoracjach. Podekscytowana Hermiona wraz z Ethanem opuścili towarzystwo zmierzając na patrol pogrążeni w rozmowie. Gdy przechodzili koło Draco żadne z nich nie zaszczyciło Ślizgona spojrzeniem. Draco był bardzo poirytowany zachowaniem Gryfonki, która go najzwyczajniej ignorowała. Tak Draco Malfoy czuł się odsunięty na drugi plan odkąd Hermiona zaczęła się kolegować z Puchonem, a takiego stanu nie lubił. On jej jeszcze pokarze.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Nowe znajomości Hermiony rozwijały się bardzo dobrze, dziewczyna czuła, że ten powrót do Hogwartu był najlepszą rzeczą jaką mogła dla siebie zrobić. Znajomości, które teraz zawarła nigdy by się nie ziściły jeśli by tu nie wróciła lub byli by tu Harry i Ron. Musiała przyznać pierwszy raz od dawna, ze nie brakuje jej towarzystwa chłopaków. Miała tu Ginny, Lunę, Nevilla, Ethana i Draco. Gromadkę ludzi, z którymi mogła spędzić czas i porozmawiać. Nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzeba chyba, że miłości.

Z kolei Draco narzekał na brak znajomości w sumie z swojej winy, mianowicie ciągle spędzał czas z Granger, która go wczoraj olała, zamiast wrócić do pokoju spólnego Ślizgonów i znowu zacząć tam błyszczeć. Szczerze jednak nie miał ochoty tam przesiadywać, zrobiłby to na wyraźną prośbę Blaisa, ale ten cały czas ugania się z Lovegood po kątach i lochach. W ich sytuacji dostrzegał plusy posiadania własnego dormitorium mógł w spokoju spędzać chwile z dziewczyną, bez obaw o nakrycie tylko miał mały problem, nie miał dziewczyny, którą by chciał tu zaprosić. Była jedna, ale jakoś dziwnie im znajomość wychodziła.

Poirytowany jej zachowaniem chłopak zaczął pozbywać się ubrania i w samym ręczniku przeszedł do łazienki wziąć ciepłą kąpiel, która powinna pomóc mu się odprężyć. Posiedział w wannie kilkanaście minut i w znacznie lepszym humorze udał się do swojego pokoju, gdzieś z daleka dobiegały różne odgłosy świadczące o tym, że Granger jest w pobliżu. Chodził po pokoju w poszukiwaniu bokserek, gdy do drzwi zapukała pewna dziewczyna. Różdżką otworzył je i oczom jego ukazała się brązowa kaskada loków należących od Hermiony.

-Znowu Ty Granger?-zapytał znudzony.-Będziesz mnie teraz nawiedzać co wieczór?

-Mogę?

-Wchodź. Zatem, co jest celem Twojej wizyty?- zapytał ponownie, dalej szukając odzienia z dala od Hermiony. Po chwili zorientował się, że jego Mroczny Znak jest odkryty i dziewczyna w każdej chwili może go zobaczyć. Wzrokiem szukał małego pudełka z mugolskim kosmetykiem, dostrzegł go w tym samym momencie co Hermiona.

-Po co ci Malfoy mugolski podkład?-zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

-Nie twoja sprawa Granger. Mogłabyś mi go podać?-zapytał, cały czas trzymając za sobą rękę z tatuażem. Hermiona chwyciła pudełko i podeszła do Draco, dopiero po chwili skojarzyła fakty i domyśliła się, co chłopak ukrywa pod warstwą podkładu.

-Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie musisz go zakrywać, wiem jak wygląda i wiem, że go posiadasz. Profesor McGonagall wzywa cię do swojego gabinetu to pilne, pośpiesz się.- Podała mu pudełko i wyszła.

Malfoy stał w miejscu i zastanawiał się czemu ta dziewczyna, która tyle wycierpiała przez wojnę, mówi mu, że jej ten znak nie przeszkadza. Ubrał się szybko i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu Starej Kocicy. Gdy był już na miejscu zastał w pokoju nie tylko panią Dyrektor, ale i obecnego Ministra Magii Kingsley'a Shacklebolt'a. Draco nie miał styczności z ludźmi z Ministerstwa od czasu zakończenia jego procesu i tajnej współpracy w wyłapywaniu popleczników Voldemota. Trochę się obawiał obecności byłego aurora, ale czekał cierpliwie na wyjaśnienia.

-Panie Malfoy.-Zaczął oficjalnie Kingsley.- W związku z krążącymi pogłoskami o reaktywowaniu się grupy Śmierciożerców na północy Anglii muszę pana prosić o przysługę. Ministerstwo chce, aby udał się tam pan jako nasz agent i dowiedział się, co ci ludzie knują. Z naszych informacji wynika, że wśród zebranych tam ludzi mogą być pańscy dawni koledzy, niestety nie znamy konkretnych nazwisk. Wiem tylko, że zbierają ludzi, ale nie wiemy jaki jest ich plan i co zamierzają robić. Pewne jest to, że poszukują Śmierciożerców z wypalonym Mrocznym Znakiem, którzy podczas ostatniej wojny byli blisko Voldermorta. Wiemy, ze próbowali się skontaktować z kilkoma Śmierciożercami w Azkabanie, ale udaremniliśmy te próby. Dlatego byłby pan dla nas idealnym łącznikiem,biorąc pod uwagę pański status i pańskiego Ojca. Czy możemy liczyć na pańską pomoc panie Malfoy?

Draco miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał tego robić, chciał się odciąć od swojej przeszłości raz na zawsze, ale jak widać nie było mu to dane. Zależało mu na pokoju w świecie Czarodziejów, bo wtedy sam, by mógł żyć spokojnie.

-Czy nie mają państwo innego kandydata do roli agenta?-zapytał zimno Draco.

-Niestety nie mamy zaufanych ludzi, którym moglibyśmy powierzyć tę misję, Jest pan jedynym i najlepszym kandydatem.

Tego się obawiał młody Malfoy, że będzie jedyny, sumienie nakazywało mu przyjąć to zadanie, lecz wiedział, że znowu będzie musiał się zachowywać jak dawny Draco. Będzie musiał udawać zimnego, bezwzględnego zabójce, który za nic ma życie innych. Będzie musiał na nowo przyjąć wartości, których starał się z siebie wyzbyć, znowu będzie nienawidzić szlam i mugoli, będzie musiał cały czas żyć w skupieniu i zamykać swój umysł przed innymi. Będzie musiał przywdziać maskę i jak mawiała jego ciotka Bella poczuć żądzę krwi.

- Do kiedy muszę dać odpowiedź czy się zgadzam?-zapytał Draco.

-Niestety panie Malfoy nie mamy czasu musi pan podjąć tę decyzję teraz.- Tym razem przemówiła McGonagall, która przysłuchiwała się w skupieniu całej rozmowie. Martwiła się, bo Draco był jej uczniem, pomimo tego, że był już dorosły odpowiadała za niego. Spojrzała na portrety Albusa i Severusa, który tylko pokiwali głowami. To był znak,że są za tym aby Draco poszedł na tę misję. Draco wiedział, co należy zrobić.

-Dobrze będę agentem, ale mam kilka warunków.

-Słucham?-odrzekł Minister Magii.

-Po pierwsze moja matka ma dostać ochronę z Ministerstwa na czas trwania tej misji. Musicie też odizolować Lucjusza od innych więźniów jeśli ma służyć jako informator, choć pewnie nie zrobi tego bezinteresownie, będzie próbował skrócić swoją odsiadkę, więc możliwe, że będziecie musieli spełnić jakieś jego żądania. Po drugie moją nieobecność w szkole proszę wymówić chorobą mojej matki i kazać Granger robić dla mnie notatki, nie mam zamiaru przez te misję być do tyłu z nauką. Po trzecie potrzebuję krótkiego treningu z zakresu oklumencji, zaklęć i uroków. I po czwarte potrzebuję stroju Śmierciożercy, wszystkich akt jakie macie na ten temat i zapewnioną anonimowość. Dajcie mi dwa dni na przygotowanie się i mogę ruszać na tę misję. Z góry zaznaczam,ze pracuję sam nie chcę żadnych nowych kolegów z Ministerstwa.

-Dobrze panie Malfoy, dostanie pan dziś akta, strój i inne instrukcje, jutro z samego rana wyślę do pana moich najlepszych Aurorów, żeby przeprowadzili z panem trening i ewentualnie omówili niejasności. Zobaczę się z panem za dwa dni tuż przed wyruszeniem na misję, wtedy też zostanie pan poinformowany, gdzie dokładnie znajdują się Śmierciożercy.

-Jeśli to wszystko to udam się do swojego dormitorium, dobranoc.- obrócił się na pięcie i udał w kierunku wyżej wspomnianym.

Nazajutrz Draco siedział w swoim dormitorium i studiował dokumenty przysłane przez Ministerstwo, w kącie leżała rozpakowana szata, maska sługi Voldermorta, kilka książek z urokami. Czekał, aż przyjdą po niego Aurorzy z którymi będzie mógł przypomnieć sobie parę rzeczy, nie zjawił się na śniadaniu, bo nie lubił ćwiczyć z pełnym żołądkiem. W przygotowaniach przeszkodził mu nikt inny jak Hermiona. Weszła do jego pokoju bez pukania.

-Możesz mi do cholery wyjaśnić Malfoy czemu znikasz ze szkoły i zwalasz na mnie swoje wszystkie obowiązki Prefekta i na dodatek z jakiej racji mam ci robić notatki? Coś ty znowu zrobił?-zapytała wściekła dziewczyna, która omiotła wzrokiem pokój chłopaka i zmarła na widok maski Śmierciożercy.-Co to jest Malfoy, odpowiadaj?-Blondyn szybkim ruchem różdżki zamknął drzwi, wyciszył pokój i przywołał ruchem ręki Hermionę do siebie.

-Zachowuj się Granger, sytuacja awaryjna, nie będzie mnie jakiś czas, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć dlaczego. Po prostu zrób to o co prosiła się McGonagall i weź sobie kogoś do pomocy, jestem pewnie, ze McShow będzie zachwycony jeśli będziecie mogli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. O masce najlepiej zapomnij i nikomu o tym nie mów, to dla twojego dobra, a teraz mam prośbę, możesz znaleźć Diabła i przysłać go do mnie?

-Ale co to ma znaczyć Malfoy? Zachowujesz się jakby groziło ci jakieś niebezpieczeństwo lub coś.-zapytała zdezorientowana Hermiona.

-Powiedzmy, że muszę wyjechać do domu na parę dni moja Matka zachorowała.- skłamał gładko.- A teraz już idź i znajdź Blaisa, porozmawiamy jak wrócę.- Odprowadził ją do drzwi i spojrzał na nią ostatni raz przed wyjazdem.

Hermiona nie mogła nigdzie odnaleźć Zabiniego, ale na szczęście znalazła Lunę.

-Luna musimy porozmawiać.

-Co się stało?-zapytała Lovegood, zaskoczona faktem, iż Hermiona się do niej odzywa.

-Muszę wiedzieć gdzie jest twój chłopak, Malfoy musi się z nim pilnie widzieć.

-Nie wiem dokładnie, bo nie rozmawiamy ze sobą od paru dni, ale zazwyczaj o tej porze jest na boisku do Quidditcha.- Na samo wspomnienie o ich kłótni Luna posmutniała.

-Dzięki, wpadnij od mnie wieczorem, myślę, że musimy porozmawiać.- rzuciła na odchodne Hermiona i oddaliła się szukać Diabła.

Blaise zjawił się u Draco krótko po tym jak znalazła go Hermiona. To co zobaczył w pokoju Draco zszokowało go jak Hermionę tylko, że on wiedział, co się może święcić.

-Słuchaj Diable wyruszam do podziemi, nie będzie mnie parę dni, miej oczy i uszy otwarte na wszystkie wzmianki o sługusach Czarnego Pana w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Nie mów o tym Lunie i Hermionie, trzymaj je we dwie jak najdalej od tej sprawy. -Blaise kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia, przytulił kumpla na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Skoro sprawy się tak toczą musiał się jak najszybciej pogodzić z Luną i przełknąć swoją dumę.

-Hej Luna, co się stało między Tobą, a Blaise?-zapytała Hermiona smutną Krukonkę.

-Pokłóciliśmy się o Nevilla, Blaise dowiedział się o pocałunku po Bitwie i o tym jak się zachowałam względem niego i stwierdził, że nie powinnam tak robić, a ja mu opowiedziałam, żeby nie wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy. W wyniku czego się do mnie nie odzywa.

-Przykro mi.-powiedziała pani Prefekt i objęła ramieniem dziewczynę.

-Plusem tej sytuacji jest to, że w końcu poszłam i przeprosiłam Nevilla, co prawda przyjął je, ale stwierdził, że nie chce mnie znać. Spytałam się go czy to przez to, że tak długo zwlekałam z tym, ale on powiedział, że ten zawód miłosny go wiele kosztował i po nim nawet nie może na mnie patrzeć. Ale przecież to nie moja wina, że się we mnie zakochał, summarum nie ma szans na przyjaźń. Po prostu oboje o sobie musimy zapomnieć.

Blaise pogodził się z Luną tak samo szybko jak się pokłócili. Chłopak uważał zarówno na swoją dziewczynę jak i na Hermionę, która pod nieobecność Draco spędzała z nimi dużo czasu. Najczęściej przesiadywali w bibliotece lub pokoju wspólnym prefektów na odrabianiu zadań i graniu w jakieś gry. Nasza para pomagała także Hermionie i Ethanowi, który przejął część obowiązków Draco w organizacji balu. Dziewczyny miała wiele zabawy w doborze kolorów i dekoracji, chłopcy woleli zająć się składanką muzyczną na ten wieczór.

Od zniknięcia Draco minęło kilka dni, Hermiona coraz bardziej się martwiła o chłopaka, parę razy próbowała wypytać Blaisa, gdzie zniknął Draco, ten jednak uparcie twierdził, że o niczym nie ma pojęcia. Zatem by nie myśleć o Ślizgonie Gryfonka zajmowała sobie czas wszystkim czym tylko mogła, cały czas myślała o balu, lekcjach lub o jakimś temacie, o którym ostatnio dyskutowała z McShowem. Pod koniec szóstego dnia od zniknięcia Draco pojawił się w swojej sypialni cały zakrwawiony, posiniaczony, ze świeżymi ranami na całym ciele. Hermiona w tym czasie żegnała się z Ehtanem, który opuszczał jej dormitorium, gdy została już sama dobiegły ją rożne dziwne dźwięki z łazienki.

-Malfoy!-krzyknęła dziewczyna i udała się w kierunku dźwięków, widok pokiereszowanego chłopaka lekko ją przeraził, lecz szybko podeszła do niego i pomogła mu ustać na nogach.

-Wyjdź.-usłyszała z jego ust krótkie i szorstkie polecenie.

-Malfoy! Ledwo stoisz na nogach, pomogę ci doprowadzić się do porządku, a potem pójdziesz do pani Pomfrey.

-Nigdzie nie pójdę.

-W takim razie rozbieraj się i umyj się. Potem poszukam coś czym będę mogła opatrzyć twoje rany. No jazda Malfoy ściągaj te ciuchy,nie będę się powtarzać.

Chłopak był niestety bardzo osłabiony i Hermiona musiała mu pomóc pozbyć się ubioru. Ściągała z chłopaka ostrożnie kolejne warstwy materiału, który miejscami przysechł do jego ran przez co musiała otworzyć zagojone się już rany. Chłopak nie skarżył się tylko czasem skrzywił gdy Hermiona otwierała paskudniejszą ranę, gdy został już w samych bokserkach, Hermiona odkręciła kurek z ciepłą wodą i przywołała różdżką małą fiolkę.

-Wypij to.- powiedziała i podała mu buteleczkę.- To eliksir znieczulający pozwoli ci wziąć kąpiel w spokoju.- Chłopak wypił wszystko i skrzywił się ze względu na piekący posmak eliksiru. W tym czasie wanna napełniła się wodą, do której Hermiona dodała jakiś mętny płyn.

-Co to jest?- zapytał nieufnie chłopak.

-Eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny, zatamuje twoje krwawienia. Teraz musisz się pozbyć bielizny, dasz radę czy cię wyręczyć.

-Nawet w takiej sytuacji chcesz się do mnie dobierać Granger? Nie masz wstydu.- zażartował Draco.

-Jak widzę za mało cię obili, bo mózg nie wrócił jeszcze na swoje miejsce. Zrobisz to sam czy nie?- zapytała zła dziewczyna.

-Poradzę sobie.- odrzekł i powolnym ruchem pozbył się bokserek, krzywiący się przy tym z bólu. Ustawił się tyłem do Hermiony, więc mogła podziwiać jego gołe pośladki, pomimo swojego żałosnego stanu chłopak nadal ją pociągał. Draco zauważył, że dziewczyna pożera go wzrokiem, zaśmiał się pod nosem i władował się do wanny. Hermiona pomogła mu umyć plecy, po czym zniknęła z łazienki w poszukiwaniu reszty eliksirów i bandaży. Na szczęście posiadała swój mały zapas, który po połączeniu z wyposażeniem apteczki Malfoy'a dawał jej wszystkie potrzebne składniki do wyleczenia chłopaka. Gdy kończyła kompletować leki do pokoju wszedł Blondyn w samym ręczniku. _Za często widuję Malfoya w negliżu,_ pomyślała Hermiona. I tak jak kiedyś Malfoy opatrywał ją po wypadku ze zbitym lustrem tak teraz ona ratowała jego tyłek. Trochę czasu zeszło jej na doprowadzaniu Draco do porządku, pozbyła się już głębszych ran, sińców i otarć skóry, wystarczyło tylko napoić chłopaka eliksirem przeciwbólowym, regeneracyjnym i nasennym.

-Dzięki Granger.- powiedział chłopak, gdy już leżał w łóżku.

-Musisz jeszcze coś zjeść nim pójdziesz spać.- Wezwała Stworka, który przyniósł spóźnioną kolację dla arystokraty. Opatrzony, najedzony Draco był gotowy, bo oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza. Po podaniu mu ostatniego eliksiru Hermiona zbierała się do wyjścia, lecz zatrzymała ją prośba chłopaka.

-Zostań ze mną Granger.

-Dobra.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna i w taki oto sposób spędziła drugą noc z Malfoy'em.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13

Nowe znajomości Hermiony rozwijały się bardzo dobrze, dziewczyna czuła, że ten powrót do Hogwartu był najlepszą rzeczą jaką mogła dla siebie zrobić. Znajomości, które teraz zawarła nigdy by się nie ziściły jeśli by tu nie wróciła lub byli by tu Harry i Ron. Musiała przyznać pierwszy raz od dawna, ze nie brakuje jej towarzystwa chłopaków. Miała tu Ginny, Lunę, Nevilla, Ethana i Draco. Gromadkę ludzi, z którymi mogła spędzić czas i porozmawiać. Nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzeba chyba, że miłości.

Z kolei Draco narzekał na brak znajomości w sumie z swojej winy, mianowicie ciągle spędzał czas z Granger, która go wczoraj olała, zamiast wrócić do pokoju spólnego Ślizgonów i znowu zacząć tam błyszczeć. Szczerze jednak nie miał ochoty tam przesiadywać, zrobiłby to na wyraźną prośbę Blaisa, ale ten cały czas ugania się z Lovegood po kątach i lochach. W ich sytuacji dostrzegał plusy posiadania własnego dormitorium mógł w spokoju spędzać chwile z dziewczyną, bez obaw o nakrycie tylko miał mały problem, nie miał dziewczyny, którą by chciał tu zaprosić. Była jedna, ale jakoś dziwnie im znajomość wychodziła.

Poirytowany jej zachowaniem chłopak zaczął pozbywać się ubrania i w samym ręczniku przeszedł do łazienki wziąć ciepłą kąpiel, która powinna pomóc mu się odprężyć. Posiedział w wannie kilkanaście minut i w znacznie lepszym humorze udał się do swojego pokoju, gdzieś z daleka dobiegały różne odgłosy świadczące o tym, że Granger jest w pobliżu. Chodził po pokoju w poszukiwaniu bokserek, gdy do drzwi zapukała pewna dziewczyna. Różdżką otworzył je i oczom jego ukazała się brązowa kaskada loków należących od Hermiony.

-Znowu Ty Granger?-zapytał znudzony.-Będziesz mnie teraz nawiedzać co wieczór?

-Mogę?

-Wchodź. Zatem, co jest celem Twojej wizyty?- zapytał ponownie, dalej szukając odzienia z dala od Hermiony. Po chwili zorientował się, że jego Mroczny Znak jest odkryty i dziewczyna w każdej chwili może go zobaczyć. Wzrokiem szukał małego pudełka z mugolskim kosmetykiem, dostrzegł go w tym samym momencie co Hermiona.

-Po co ci Malfoy mugolski podkład?-zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

-Nie twoja sprawa Granger. Mogłabyś mi go podać?-zapytał, cały czas trzymając za sobą rękę z tatuażem. Hermiona chwyciła pudełko i podeszła do Draco, dopiero po chwili skojarzyła fakty i domyśliła się, co chłopak ukrywa pod warstwą podkładu.

-Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie musisz go zakrywać, wiem jak wygląda i wiem, że go posiadasz. Profesor McGonagall wzywa cię do swojego gabinetu to pilne, pośpiesz się.- Podała mu pudełko i wyszła.

Malfoy stał w miejscu i zastanawiał się czemu ta dziewczyna, która tyle wycierpiała przez wojnę, mówi mu, że jej ten znak nie przeszkadza. Ubrał się szybko i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu Starej Kocicy. Gdy był już na miejscu zastał w pokoju nie tylko panią Dyrektor, ale i obecnego Ministra Magii Kingsley'a Shacklebolt'a. Draco nie miał styczności z ludźmi z Ministerstwa od czasu zakończenia jego procesu i tajnej współpracy w wyłapywaniu popleczników Voldemota. Trochę się obawiał obecności byłego aurora, ale czekał cierpliwie na wyjaśnienia.

-Panie Malfoy.-Zaczął oficjalnie Kingsley.- W związku z krążącymi pogłoskami o reaktywowaniu się grupy Śmierciożerców na północy Anglii muszę pana prosić o przysługę. Ministerstwo chce, aby udał się tam pan jako nasz agent i dowiedział się, co ci ludzie knują. Z naszych informacji wynika, że wśród zebranych tam ludzi mogą być pańscy dawni koledzy, niestety nie znamy konkretnych nazwisk. Wiem tylko, że zbierają ludzi, ale nie wiemy jaki jest ich plan i co zamierzają robić. Pewne jest to, że poszukują Śmierciożerców z wypalonym Mrocznym Znakiem, którzy podczas ostatniej wojny byli blisko Voldermorta. Wiemy, ze próbowali się skontaktować z kilkoma Śmierciożercami w Azkabanie, ale udaremniliśmy te próby. Dlatego byłby pan dla nas idealnym łącznikiem,biorąc pod uwagę pański status i pańskiego Ojca. Czy możemy liczyć na pańską pomoc panie Malfoy?

Draco miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał tego robić, chciał się odciąć od swojej przeszłości raz na zawsze, ale jak widać nie było mu to dane. Zależało mu na pokoju w świecie Czarodziejów, bo wtedy sam, by mógł żyć spokojnie.

-Czy nie mają państwo innego kandydata do roli agenta?-zapytał zimno Draco.

-Niestety nie mamy zaufanych ludzi, którym moglibyśmy powierzyć tę misję, Jest pan jedynym i najlepszym kandydatem.

Tego się obawiał młody Malfoy, że będzie jedyny, sumienie nakazywało mu przyjąć to zadanie, lecz wiedział, że znowu będzie musiał się zachowywać jak dawny Draco. Będzie musiał udawać zimnego, bezwzględnego zabójce, który za nic ma życie innych. Będzie musiał na nowo przyjąć wartości, których starał się z siebie wyzbyć, znowu będzie nienawidzić szlam i mugoli, będzie musiał cały czas żyć w skupieniu i zamykać swój umysł przed innymi. Będzie musiał przywdziać maskę i jak mawiała jego ciotka Bella poczuć żądzę krwi.

- Do kiedy muszę dać odpowiedź czy się zgadzam?-zapytał Draco.

-Niestety panie Malfoy nie mamy czasu musi pan podjąć tę decyzję teraz.- Tym razem przemówiła McGonagall, która przysłuchiwała się w skupieniu całej rozmowie. Martwiła się, bo Draco był jej uczniem, pomimo tego, że był już dorosły odpowiadała za niego. Spojrzała na portrety Albusa i Severusa, który tylko pokiwali głowami. To był znak,że są za tym aby Draco poszedł na tę misję. Draco wiedział, co należy zrobić.

-Dobrze będę agentem, ale mam kilka warunków.

-Słucham?-odrzekł Minister Magii.

-Po pierwsze moja matka ma dostać ochronę z Ministerstwa na czas trwania tej misji. Musicie też odizolować Lucjusza od innych więźniów jeśli ma służyć jako informator, choć pewnie nie zrobi tego bezinteresownie, będzie próbował skrócić swoją odsiadkę, więc możliwe, że będziecie musieli spełnić jakieś jego żądania. Po drugie moją nieobecność w szkole proszę wymówić chorobą mojej matki i kazać Granger robić dla mnie notatki, nie mam zamiaru przez te misję być do tyłu z nauką. Po trzecie potrzebuję krótkiego treningu z zakresu oklumencji, zaklęć i uroków. I po czwarte potrzebuję stroju Śmierciożercy, wszystkich akt jakie macie na ten temat i zapewnioną anonimowość. Dajcie mi dwa dni na przygotowanie się i mogę ruszać na tę misję. Z góry zaznaczam,ze pracuję sam nie chcę żadnych nowych kolegów z Ministerstwa.

-Dobrze panie Malfoy, dostanie pan dziś akta, strój i inne instrukcje, jutro z samego rana wyślę do pana moich najlepszych Aurorów, żeby przeprowadzili z panem trening i ewentualnie omówili niejasności. Zobaczę się z panem za dwa dni tuż przed wyruszeniem na misję, wtedy też zostanie pan poinformowany, gdzie dokładnie znajdują się Śmierciożercy.

-Jeśli to wszystko to udam się do swojego dormitorium, dobranoc.- obrócił się na pięcie i udał w kierunku wyżej wspomnianym.

Nazajutrz Draco siedział w swoim dormitorium i studiował dokumenty przysłane przez Ministerstwo, w kącie leżała rozpakowana szata, maska sługi Voldermorta, kilka książek z urokami. Czekał, aż przyjdą po niego Aurorzy z którymi będzie mógł przypomnieć sobie parę rzeczy, nie zjawił się na śniadaniu, bo nie lubił ćwiczyć z pełnym żołądkiem. W przygotowaniach przeszkodził mu nikt inny jak Hermiona. Weszła do jego pokoju bez pukania.

-Możesz mi do cholery wyjaśnić Malfoy czemu znikasz ze szkoły i zwalasz na mnie swoje wszystkie obowiązki Prefekta i na dodatek z jakiej racji mam ci robić notatki? Coś ty znowu zrobił?-zapytała wściekła dziewczyna, która omiotła wzrokiem pokój chłopaka i zmarła na widok maski Śmierciożercy.-Co to jest Malfoy, odpowiadaj?-Blondyn szybkim ruchem różdżki zamknął drzwi, wyciszył pokój i przywołał ruchem ręki Hermionę do siebie.

-Zachowuj się Granger, sytuacja awaryjna, nie będzie mnie jakiś czas, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć dlaczego. Po prostu zrób to o co prosiła się McGonagall i weź sobie kogoś do pomocy, jestem pewnie, ze McShow będzie zachwycony jeśli będziecie mogli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. O masce najlepiej zapomnij i nikomu o tym nie mów, to dla twojego dobra, a teraz mam prośbę, możesz znaleźć Diabła i przysłać go do mnie?

-Ale co to ma znaczyć Malfoy? Zachowujesz się jakby groziło ci jakieś niebezpieczeństwo lub coś.-zapytała zdezorientowana Hermiona.

-Powiedzmy, że muszę wyjechać do domu na parę dni moja Matka zachorowała.- skłamał gładko.- A teraz już idź i znajdź Blaisa, porozmawiamy jak wrócę.- Odprowadził ją do drzwi i spojrzał na nią ostatni raz przed wyjazdem.

Hermiona nie mogła nigdzie odnaleźć Zabiniego, ale na szczęście znalazła Lunę.

-Luna musimy porozmawiać.

-Co się stało?-zapytała Lovegood, zaskoczona faktem, iż Hermiona się do niej odzywa.

-Muszę wiedzieć gdzie jest twój chłopak, Malfoy musi się z nim pilnie widzieć.

-Nie wiem dokładnie, bo nie rozmawiamy ze sobą od paru dni, ale zazwyczaj o tej porze jest na boisku do Quidditcha.- Na samo wspomnienie o ich kłótni Luna posmutniała.

-Dzięki, wpadnij od mnie wieczorem, myślę, że musimy porozmawiać.- rzuciła na odchodne Hermiona i oddaliła się szukać Diabła.

Blaise zjawił się u Draco krótko po tym jak znalazła go Hermiona. To co zobaczył w pokoju Draco zszokowało go jak Hermionę tylko, że on wiedział, co się może święcić.

-Słuchaj Diable wyruszam do podziemi, nie będzie mnie parę dni, miej oczy i uszy otwarte na wszystkie wzmianki o sługusach Czarnego Pana w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Nie mów o tym Lunie i Hermionie, trzymaj je we dwie jak najdalej od tej sprawy. -Blaise kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia, przytulił kumpla na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Skoro sprawy się tak toczą musiał się jak najszybciej pogodzić z Luną i przełknąć swoją dumę.

-Hej Luna, co się stało między Tobą, a Blaise?-zapytała Hermiona smutną Krukonkę.

-Pokłóciliśmy się o Nevilla, Blaise dowiedział się o pocałunku po Bitwie i o tym jak się zachowałam względem niego i stwierdził, że nie powinnam tak robić, a ja mu opowiedziałam, żeby nie wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy. W wyniku czego się do mnie nie odzywa.

-Przykro mi.-powiedziała pani Prefekt i objęła ramieniem dziewczynę.

-Plusem tej sytuacji jest to, że w końcu poszłam i przeprosiłam Nevilla, co prawda przyjął je, ale stwierdził, że nie chce mnie znać. Spytałam się go czy to przez to, że tak długo zwlekałam z tym, ale on powiedział, że ten zawód miłosny go wiele kosztował i po nim nawet nie może na mnie patrzeć. Ale przecież to nie moja wina, że się we mnie zakochał, summarum nie ma szans na przyjaźń. Po prostu oboje o sobie musimy zapomnieć.

Blaise pogodził się z Luną tak samo szybko jak się pokłócili. Chłopak uważał zarówno na swoją dziewczynę jak i na Hermionę, która pod nieobecność Draco spędzała z nimi dużo czasu. Najczęściej przesiadywali w bibliotece lub pokoju wspólnym prefektów na odrabianiu zadań i graniu w jakieś gry. Nasza para pomagała także Hermionie i Ethanowi, który przejął część obowiązków Draco w organizacji balu. Dziewczyny miała wiele zabawy w doborze kolorów i dekoracji, chłopcy woleli zająć się składanką muzyczną na ten wieczór.

Od zniknięcia Draco minęło kilka dni, Hermiona coraz bardziej się martwiła o chłopaka, parę razy próbowała wypytać Blaisa, gdzie zniknął Draco, ten jednak uparcie twierdził, że o niczym nie ma pojęcia. Zatem by nie myśleć o Ślizgonie Gryfonka zajmowała sobie czas wszystkim czym tylko mogła, cały czas myślała o balu, lekcjach lub o jakimś temacie, o którym ostatnio dyskutowała z McShowem. Pod koniec szóstego dnia od zniknięcia Draco pojawił się w swojej sypialni cały zakrwawiony, posiniaczony, ze świeżymi ranami na całym ciele. Hermiona w tym czasie żegnała się z Ehtanem, który opuszczał jej dormitorium, gdy została już sama dobiegły ją rożne dziwne dźwięki z łazienki.

-Malfoy!-krzyknęła dziewczyna i udała się w kierunku dźwięków, widok pokiereszowanego chłopaka lekko ją przeraził, lecz szybko podeszła do niego i pomogła mu ustać na nogach.

-Wyjdź.-usłyszała z jego ust krótkie i szorstkie polecenie.

-Malfoy! Ledwo stoisz na nogach, pomogę ci doprowadzić się do porządku, a potem pójdziesz do pani Pomfrey.

-Nigdzie nie pójdę.

-W takim razie rozbieraj się i umyj się. Potem poszukam coś czym będę mogła opatrzyć twoje rany. No jazda Malfoy ściągaj te ciuchy,nie będę się powtarzać.

Chłopak był niestety bardzo osłabiony i Hermiona musiała mu pomóc pozbyć się ubioru. Ściągała z chłopaka ostrożnie kolejne warstwy materiału, który miejscami przysechł do jego ran przez co musiała otworzyć zagojone się już rany. Chłopak nie skarżył się tylko czasem skrzywił gdy Hermiona otwierała paskudniejszą ranę, gdy został już w samych bokserkach, Hermiona odkręciła kurek z ciepłą wodą i przywołała różdżką małą fiolkę.

-Wypij to.- powiedziała i podała mu buteleczkę.- To eliksir znieczulający pozwoli ci wziąć kąpiel w spokoju.- Chłopak wypił wszystko i skrzywił się ze względu na piekący posmak eliksiru. W tym czasie wanna napełniła się wodą, do której Hermiona dodała jakiś mętny płyn.

-Co to jest?- zapytał nieufnie chłopak.

-Eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny, zatamuje twoje krwawienia. Teraz musisz się pozbyć bielizny, dasz radę czy cię wyręczyć.

-Nawet w takiej sytuacji chcesz się do mnie dobierać Granger? Nie masz wstydu.- zażartował Draco.

-Jak widzę za mało cię obili, bo mózg nie wrócił jeszcze na swoje miejsce. Zrobisz to sam czy nie?- zapytała zła dziewczyna.

-Poradzę sobie.- odrzekł i powolnym ruchem pozbył się bokserek, krzywiący się przy tym z bólu. Ustawił się tyłem do Hermiony, więc mogła podziwiać jego gołe pośladki, pomimo swojego żałosnego stanu chłopak nadal ją pociągał. Draco zauważył, że dziewczyna pożera go wzrokiem, zaśmiał się pod nosem i władował się do wanny. Hermiona pomogła mu umyć plecy, po czym zniknęła z łazienki w poszukiwaniu reszty eliksirów i bandaży. Na szczęście posiadała swój mały zapas, który po połączeniu z wyposażeniem apteczki Malfoy'a dawał jej wszystkie potrzebne składniki do wyleczenia chłopaka. Gdy kończyła kompletować leki do pokoju wszedł Blondyn w samym ręczniku. _Za często widuję Malfoya w negliżu,_ pomyślała Hermiona. I tak jak kiedyś Malfoy opatrywał ją po wypadku ze zbitym lustrem tak teraz ona ratowała jego tyłek. Trochę czasu zeszło jej na doprowadzaniu Draco do porządku, pozbyła się już głębszych ran, sińców i otarć skóry, wystarczyło tylko napoić chłopaka eliksirem przeciwbólowym, regeneracyjnym i nasennym.

-Dzięki Granger.- powiedział chłopak, gdy już leżał w łóżku.

-Musisz jeszcze coś zjeść nim pójdziesz spać.- Wezwała Stworka, który przyniósł spóźnioną kolację dla arystokraty. Opatrzony, najedzony Draco był gotowy, bo oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza. Po podaniu mu ostatniego eliksiru Hermiona zbierała się do wyjścia, lecz zatrzymała ją prośba chłopaka.

-Zostań ze mną Granger.

-Dobra.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna i w taki oto sposób spędziła drugą noc z Malfoy'em.


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14

Misja.

Wysoka i szczupła postać w czarnej pelerynie przemierzała wąskie ulice Londynu, po dojściu do celu swojej wyprawy, okręcił się wokół własnej osi i zniknął. Pojawił się kilka sekund później w miejscu oddalonym o kilkaset kilometrów. Ściągnął kaptur, blond włosy rozlały się po jego ramionach, wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i jednym ruchem wyczarował sobie szarą maskę, którą założył na twarz. Zmierzał w kierunku polany pośrodku gęstego lasu, na miejscu czekały na niego zakapturzone postaci, żadna z nich nie posiadała maski. Gdy tylko zauważyli postać Dracona zamilkli, otoczyli go ciasnym kręgiem i czekali na jego ruch.

-Gdzie Prakinson?-odezwał się władczo. Tłum rozstąpił się i ukazał wołaną postać. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku zbliżył się do młodzieńca.

-Jakie są nowe wieści?

-Udało nam się zyskać kilku nowych popleczników z Bułgarii, niestety w Anglii mamy utrudnione zadanie, ktoś zablokował nasze kontakty w Azkabanie i nie możemy się skontaktować z nikim. Może byś mógł dotrzeć do swojego ojca?

-Nie było mnie ponad tydzień, a ty mówisz mi, że postęp jest nikły.- warknął Malfoy.

-Nie prawda, robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, ludzie się boją wyjść z ukrycia. Nikt nam nie wierzy, że Śmierciożery znowu się odrodzą.

-Głupcze, jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić! Przypominam ci Parkinson, że tylko ja wiem jak wypalić Mroczny Znak i tylko ja go posiadam, więc odnoś się do mnie z szacunkiem. Sam byłeś tchórzem podczas wojny i nie służyłeś Czarnemu Panu w należny sposób, więc teraz napraw swój błąd i zwerbuj mocną grupę, chętną dokończyć jego dzieło, jak nie to pożałujesz, że marnujesz mój czas.

-Jak śmiesz się do mnie zwracać w ten sposób smarkaczu!- Parkinson w jednej chwili stał przy chłopaku i przystawiał do jego gardła swoją różdżkę, chłopak zaśmiał się gorzko i odepchnął rywala.

-Lepiej, żebyś miał lepsze wieści jak się pojawię tu kolejny raz. - Odwrócił się od tłumu i zaczął się oddalać, w pewnej chwili poczuł ostry i piekący ból na swoim ramieniu i plecach. Ojciec Pansy rzucił na niego Sectusemprę w momencie teleportacji. Po wylądowaniu w Hogsmeade zawył z bólu, nie był w stanie się ruszyć, tym bardziej dostać się do Hogwartu o własnych siłach. Ostatnim wysiłkiem wyczarował dwa patronusy i wysłał je w stronę szkoły. Potem była już tylko ciemność.

Gdy się ocknął znajdował się w swoim dormitorium w Hogwarcie. Nad nim pochylała się McGonagall, gdzieś dalej stała Hermiona.

-Witamy z powrotem panie Malfoy.-Zaczęła dyrektorka.-Został pan trafiony paskudną klątwą, ale to pewnie pan wie. Szybka reakcja panny Granger skróciła pańskie cierpienia, nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale gdy pojawiłam się w Hogsmeade Hermiona już kończyła opatrywać pana i w zasadzie nie miałam nic do roboty. Powiadomiłam kogo trzeba o pańskim wypadku i wieczorem zjawi się ktoś, aby z panem porozmawiać. Tymczasem zostawiam pana pod opieką panny Granger. Do zobaczenia wieczorem panie Malfoy.- Po tych słowach opuściła pokój i zostawiła dwójkę Prefektów samych. Gryfonka nie ruszała się ze swojego miejsca, patrząc nieufnie na Draco.

-Wypij to.- powiedziała wskazując na fiolki obok jego łóżka. Chłopak syknąl z bólu gdy się podnosił, lecz dzielnie poradził sobie sam.

-Kiedy dojdę do siebie?- zapytał.

-Za trzy dni ból powinien ustąpić, oczywiście powinieneś iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

-Daj spokój Granger, nie pójdę tam, nie po to wzywałem Cię do Hogsmeade żeby iść się leczyć do Piguły. A i dzięki.

-Skoro znowu ratuję ci tyłek, może w końcu mi powiesz, co się dzieje, bo fakt, że jesteś znowu ranny i znikasz co jakiś czas nie jest normalne.

-Wybacz, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Musisz mi zaufać i o nic nie pytać.

-W takim razie nie masz, co liczyć na moją pomoc.-odrzekła zimno.

-Ale..-zaczął Draco

-Nie ma żadnego, ale Malfoy, nie ufam ci u już.- obróciła się na pięcie i zła wyszła z jego pokoju.

Chłopak zrezygnowany opadł na swoje poduszki i zasnął.

Wieczorem obudził go sam Minister, który czekał z niecierpliwością na raport.

-Jest ich coraz więcej, choć blokada kontaktów z Azkabanie utrudnia im werbowanie. Jestem jedyny, który wie jak wyryć Mroczny Znak, więc o tyle dobrze. Parkinson ma na oku kolejnych popleczników, dlatego dałem mu czas, żeby ich zaciągnął w swoje szeregi. Im więcej ich będzie w dniu obławy tym lepiej. Nie potrafią dotrzeć do Wilkołaków, Olbrzymów, Gobliny odrzuciły ich propozycję. Mam na pieńku z ojcem Pansy, ale reszta go utemperuje, szczególnie po tym co mi dziś zrobił. Są gotowi poświęcić jednego z siebie dla tego znaku. Proponowałbym przysłać do Hogwartu jakieś jednostki aurorskie, bo jest możliwość, że będą próbowali werbować Ślizgonów. To by było wszystko na dziś. Jakieś wieści od Ministerstwa dla mnie?

-Dziękuję za szczegółowy raport. Na dniach przyślę tu kilku Aurorów i może kilku uczniów. Proszę dalej postępować zgodnie z planem czyli zdobywać ich zaufanie, nie wychylać się i nie dawać im znaków do ataku na niewinnych.

-Dobrze wyruszę do nich ponownie za kilka dnia.

-Do zobaczenia panie Malfoy.

Od kilku dni Hermiona chodziła wściekła jak osa, a to wszystko przez Malfoy'a, który nie chciał jej powiedzieć co się dzieje. Na domiar złego Ethan miał problemy, które pomagała mu rozwiązać, a Ron napisał do niej list z propozycją przyjaźni. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale odkąd dostała od Weasley'a bransoletkę z lwem nosiła ją codziennie i gdy tylko na nią spojrzała zastanawiała się czy nie popełniła błędu kończąc ich związek. Z złym humorze odwiedziła Draco, standardowo nie odzywajac się do niego postawiła przed nim eliksiry i bandaże. Chłopak wiedząc, co go czeka usiadł na łóżku, ściągnął koszulkę i pozwolił Hermionie zmienić opatrunek. W normalnej sytuacji każda dziewczyna zamieniła by się z nią dla samego widoku Smoka bez koszulki, ale dla Gryfonki chwile z nim były udręką. Było to ich ostatnie spotkanie przed jego kolejnym zniknięciem, chłopak nie chciał zostawiać ich relacji w takim stanie, bo czuł, że są na drodze do zostania ponownie wrogami, czego bardzo nie chciał. Hermiona mało delikatnie polała jego rany eliksirem, chłopak skrzywił się, ale nic jej nie powiedział. Gdy już zrobiła, co miała zrobić i zaczęła sprzątać po sobie Malfoy przemówił.

-Długo będziesz się na mnie boczyć?

-Nie robię tego, Malfoy. Po prostu nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać.

-A dlaczego nie masz ochoty tego robić Granger?

-Nie twoja sprawa. Muszę już iść wpadnę do ciebie jutro rano.

-Nie kłopocz się Granger. Jutro mnie tu nie będzie.- Po tych słowach dziewczyna zamarła, odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego przerażonymi oczami.

-W-w-wyjeżdżasz znowu?- zapytała

-Tak, ale nie bój się nie będę cię kłopotał jakbym się poranił.- odrzekł zły Smok. Skoro ona ma go gdzieś, to on będzie ją traktował tak samo.

-Ale jak to?- zapytała mało inteligentnie Hermiona.

-Nie ważne Granger, myślę, że musisz już iść, a ja muszę odpocząć. Dobranoc.

-Jak chcesz Malfoy. Obyś i tym razem ucierpiał. - wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

-No proszę nawet ona chce mi coś zrobić.-uśmiechnął się krzywo i poszedł spać.

Wstał wraz z słońcem, teleportował się na pustą polanę, tym razem to on poczeka na wszystkich. Musiał się policzyć z ojcem Pansy, nikt nie będzie nim pomiatać. Gdy tylko jego ofiara i pojawiła się nawiązał z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Miał ochotę skrzywdzić go tu i teraz, ale wiedział, że musi poczekać na resztę, aby pokazać, ze z nim się nie zadziera. Albo będą tańczyć tak jak on im zagra, albo muszą poszukać sobie kogoś innego z Mrocznym Znakiem, ale, ze nie ma nikogo na jego miejsce to będą mu jeść z ręki. Gdy już zebrali się wszyscy, zauważył, że jest ich dwa razy więcej niż ostatnio. Parkinson się postarał, swoją drogę ciekawe czy jego córeczka wie, co porabia w wolnym czasie jej ojczulek.

-Ilu nas jest?-zapytał Draco.

-Ponad setka. Kiedy nas naznaczysz?- zapytał hardo Parkinson.

-Ciągle mało, musisz się bardziej postarać, a przede wszystkim nie atakowac mnie więcej, rozumiemy się?

-Posłuchaj smarkaczu nie będziesz mi rozkazywać, gdyby nie ja idea Czarnego Pana by upadła.- Malfoy zaśmiał się szyderczo i trafił go klątwą Cruciatus. Zachował się jak rasowy Śmierciożerca nie zważał na krzyki ofiary, pokazywał mu tylko kto tu rządzi. Gdy przestał mężczyzna na ziemi ledwo oddychał.

-Następnym razem zastanów się co robisz, bo kolejnym razem nie będę taki wyrozumiały. To się tyczy wszystkich.-omiótł towarzystwo wzrokiem, które kiwało mu głową na znak zrozumienia.- Pamiętajcie żadnych ataków, dopóki nie zostaniecie naznaczeni. Dotarliście już do Ameryki?

-Właśnie kilku naszych ludzi udało się w tamte strony.- wysyczał Parkinson.

-Następnym celem będzie Afryka, szykuj ludzi.- Potem oddalił się do niego i zaczął rozmawiać z innymi członkami. Byli to ludzie z różnych klas społecznych,z różnym wykształceniem, kolorem skóry, ale wszyscy byli czarodziejami z rodzin, które nienawidziły mugoli. W nowej formacji nie chodziło o to,aby oczyścić krew czarodziejską z szlamu, ale o to, aby tylko czarodzieje żyli na świecie. Draco został kilka dni pośród tych maniaków biorąc dział w szkoleniach bitewnych.

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie dwie dziewczyny siedziały w pokoju wspólnym Prefektów i wesoło plotkowały o nadchodzącym balu. Były nimi Hermiona i jej ruda przyjaciółka Ginny, którym rozmowę przerwało wtargnięcie do pokoju dwóch chłopaków. Dziewczyny wstały i powitały gości, którymi okazali się Harry Potter i Ronald Weasley. Ruda dorwała się do swojego chłopaka i zaczęła się z nim namiętnie całować, pozostała dwójka patrzyła na siebie. Sytuacja była niezręczna, ale przywitali się lekkim uściskiem. Ron z radością zauważył, że Hermiona nosi jego prezent, lecz przestał się cieszyć,bo gdy witał się z siostrą zarobił od niej mocnego plaskacza, jak się dowiedział to, za to co zrobił Hermionie. Pani Prefekt z Harrym przywitali się przytuleniem podczas, którego próbowali ukryć uśmiechy, które spowodował czyn Rudej.

Dziewczyny się dowiedziały, że chłopcy przybyli do szkoły na swego rodzaj treningu podczas którego mają uczyć się działać w terenie. Aurorzy zapewnią im imitacje bitw, ewakuację ludzi i pracę w trudnych warunkach, z poza tym sprawdzą magiczne zabezpieczenia szkoły i jej stabilność po renowacji, jednym słowem mieli zostać w Hogwarcie około miesiąca, a co za tym idzie zostaną na balu, fakt ten szczególnie cieszył Ginny, która stęskniła się za Potterem.

-Hermiono możemy pożyczyć Twoje dormitorium na trochę?- spytała dziewczyna, na dźwięk tych słów Harry stał się czerwony ze wstydu, a Ron ze złości.

-Pewnie i tak mam teraz patrol z Ehtanem. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, wrócę po kolacji. Ron idziemy.- Zakochana para udała się do pokoju, a pozostała dwójka opuściła komnaty Prefektów i pożegnała się na korytarzu.

W ten sam dzień, w który przybyli przyjaciele Hermiony do zamku wrócił lekko poobijany Draco.

W pierwszej kolejności zdał raport z kolejnej misji, został poinformowany o obecności Aurorów w szkole i o tym, że jednak żaden ze Ślizgonów nie jest zamieszany w tworzenie się nowej grupy śmierci, jak ją nazywa MM. Gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju nie stwierdził obecności Granger w ich komnatach, zrezygnowany udał się do łazienki i zaczął oglądać swoje rany. Kilka ostatnich dni było ciężkie dla jego organizmu, mało snu i jedzenia, duży wysiłek fizyczny i umysłowy, ciągle powstawały nowe rany na skutek ćwiczeń, nie posiadał odpowiednich eliksirów, więc leczył się tylko za pomocą różdżki, która pomagała tylko przyśpieszyć się zabliźnianie ich, lecz nie dawała ulgi w bólu i nie gwarantowała zniknięcia nowych blizn. W rezultacie czego jego plecy pokrywały rany rożnej wielkości i świeżości, nie posiadał w swoich zapasach maści powodującej ich znikanie, ale wiedział, że Granger takową posiada. Udał się ponownie w kierunku jej pokoju z nadzieją, że teraz ją zastanie i nie pomylił się, była tam lecz nie sama, na jej łóżku siedział jej były chłopak. Po ich minach było widać, że dyskutują o czymś żywo i niechętnie. Zdziwiona Hermiona pojawieniem się Smoka wyprosiła Rona ze swojego pokoju i obiecała, że dokończą ich rozmowę jutro.

-Czego chcesz?- zapytała oschle.

-Masz może maść przyspieszającą bliznowacenie?- zapytał chłopak.

-Poczekaj chwilę przyniosę ci ją, gdzie będziesz?

-W łazience.- odszedł w wyżej wymienionym kierunku rad, że dziewczyna chce pożyczyć mu maść. Trochę czasu zeszło nim Hermiona znalazła odpowiednie pudełko, gdy zapukała do drzwi usłyszała ciche proszę. Gdy weszła Malfoy stał do niej plecami w taki sposób, że mogła zobaczyć jego obrażenia w pełnej klasie. Nie wiedziała, co on robi, ale tych kilka wypadów widocznie nadwyrężyły jego ciało. Zazwyczaj blada cera była teraz szara, pod stalowymi oczami czaiły się szare wory, na całym ciele miał świeższe bądź starsze rany, siniaki, zadrapania. Po sylwetce mogła stwierdzić, że schudł trochę i był ogólnie osłabiony, bo stał niestabilnie i podpierał się o umywalkę. Gdy spojrzała na jego ręce dostrzegła pierwszy raz u niego Mroczny Znak, który był czarny jak węgiel. Przeraziła się, bo po pokonaniu Voldemorta tatuaż powinien zblednąć. Gdy przerzuciła swój wzrok z jego przedramion na jego twarz, która odbijała się w lustrze dostrzegła w jego oczach przerażenie. Chłopak bał się jej reakcji na ten symbol i ona to wyczuła. Coś jej tez podpowiadało, że Draco nie robił nic w złej wierze i to, że jej o niczym nie mówi musi mieć jakiś głębszy sens. Nie była pewna, ale wydawało jej się, że dostrzegła w jego oczach jakąś tęsknotę i zagubienie. _Jaka ja byłam głupia, pewnie przechodzi ciężkie chwile i tyle razy chciał porozmawiać lub pobyć ze mną, a ja go zbywałam i byłam oschła. _Draco czekał w napięciu na jej ruch, obserwował ją cały czas w lustrze, widział jak ogląda jego obrażenia, jej przerażenie gdy zobaczyła jego przekleństwo i widział jak podeszła do niego i zaczęła sama wcierać w jego plecy maść delikatnymi ruchami. Przyjął z ulgą fakt, iż przestała go traktować wrogo, lecz jeszcze bardziej podobał mu się jej dotyk na swojej skórze. Gdy skończyła nacierać mu plecy, kazała mu się obrócić i zajęła się jego klatką piersiową i brzuchem podczas tej czynności cały czas patrzyli sobie w oczy. Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, a ona odwzajemniła to. To były ich nieme przeprosiny względem siebie. Dzisiaj nie potrzebował żadnych bandaży, więc po natarciu go Hermiona nie mała nic więcej do roboty jako jego uzdrowiciel. Odłożyła pudełko i przytuliła się do chłopaka i szepnęła mu do ucha:

-Cieszę się, że jesteś cały.- Mile zaskoczony chłopak, wtulił się w dziewczynę i odpowiedział jej.

-Cieszę się, że jesteś.- I pocałował ją jak nigdy wcześniej. Delikatnie musnął jej usta i jeszcze mocniej się w nią wtulił. Dziewczyna czuła, że chce jej pokazać jak bardzo tęsknił i bał się. Po chwili lub dwóch, a właściwie to nawet Merlin tego nie wie oderwali się od siebie. Ich oddechy były przyśpieszone jakby przebiegli maraton, wciąż przytuleni patrzyli sobie w oczy. Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona.

-Musze już iść, Ron na mnie czeka.- zaskoczony Smok puścił ją i na odchodne rzucił:

-Przyjdziesz dziś do mnie spać?

-Zobaczę.-Popatrzała na niego ostatni raz i udała się na spotkanie z Weasley'em. Mieli porozmawiać o tym co się z nimi stało, chłopak chciał do niej wrócić, a ona przed spotkaniem z Malfoy'em chciała dać mu szansę, lecz po tym pocałunku rozmyśliła się co do Rona i musiała mu teraz to oznajmić. Musiała powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi, że nie wie czego chce. W rezultacie dłuższej rozmowy i faktu, iż Ron wydawał się zmienić, że przez tyle lat się przyjaźnili, że patrzył na nią z widoczna miłością, Hermiona powiedziała mu, że się zastanowi nad ich ponownym zejściem się, ale potrzebuje na to trochę czasu i poprosiła go, aby ją nie naciskał. Sama nie wie czemu tak zrobiła, ale nie wiedziała, co pocałunek z Malfoy'em znaczył? Jeżeli w ogóle coś znaczył. Do swojego dormitorium wróciła po północy, po stronie Smoka było cicho. Położyła się we własnym łóżku, lecz ponad godzinę przekręcała się z boku na bok nim wstała i udała się w kierunku sypialni Malfoy'a. Chłopak spał, lecz obudził się gdy poczuł jak materac po drugiej stronie łóżka ugina się po jej ciężarem, obrócił się w jej stronę i czekał aż się ułoży po czym szepnął jej:

-Dobranoc.- I pocałował delikatnie w szyje. Hermiona wtuliła się w niego i dalej rozmyślała o tym, co robi ze swoim życiem.


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15

Gdy się obudziła otaczały ją silne, męskie ramiona, dawno nie czuła się tak bezpiecznie. Lecz czy w objęciach byłego wroga możesz się tak czuć, podczas gdy twój były chłopak jest kilka pięter niżej? Natłok myśli, których się wyzbyła przed zaśnięciem wrócił do niej. Stwierdziła, że musi wstać i zająć się czymś. Niezgrabnie się podniosła i próbowała wyswobodzić się z jego kończyn, lecz nie było to po myśli chłopaka.

-Granger, śpij.-mruknął zaspany Draco i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie tak, że czuł jej oddech na swojej klatce.

-Nie chcę. Muszę wstać, puść mnie.- I ponownie próbowała uciec z jego łóżka.

-Proszę cię po dobroci Granger nie ruszaj się stąd.-wymruczał jej wprost do ucha. Dziewczyna zadrżała od jego bliskości i lekko zachrypniętego głosu.

-Malfoy puszczaj mnie albo pożałujesz.- powiedziała zdenerwowana Hermiona. Blondyn leniwie przetoczył się na drugi bok, umożliwiając jej wyjście. Dziewczyna zebrała się szybko i uciekła do swojego pokoju, a Malfoy odpłynął w senność.

Hermiona stała już od ponad dwudziestu minut pod lodowatym prysznicem i zastanawiała się, co ona wyprawia ze swoim życiem. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć dlaczego zadaje się z Draconem, przecież to jej były wróg, śmierciożera, a ciągnie ja do niego jak pszczołę do kwiatów. Czy wystarczyło, aby jej najlepsi przyjaciele Harry i Ron, przestali ja wspierać i już musiała szukać oparcia w kimś innym? Coś w tym jest, bo podobno prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie, a gdy ona potrzebowała pomocy to w ostatnim czasie mogła polegać tylko na Malfoy'u i jak on miał kłopoty to mógł polegać na niej. Ich relacja była dziwna nie potrafiła jej zrozumieć, coś ich po prostu do siebie ciągnęło. Może to przez to, że zaczęła patrzeć na niego przez inny pryzmat niż dotychczas i mogła poznać go na nowo, a skoro się nie okazał dupkiem to się do niego przekonała. Sama nie wiedziała, co począć, sprawę pogarszała obecność Rona, do którego ewidentnie dalej coś czuła, tylko nie wiedziała czy to relacja czystko przyjacielska czy dalej chciała, być jego dziewczyną.

Po śniadaniu porozmawiała chwilę z Luną i podzieliła się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi zarówno Draco jak i Rona. Luna stwierdziła, że nie ma się co bać Draco, bo to porządny chłopak i warto pozostać z nim w bliższym kontakcie. Hermiona miała wątpliwości, co do tego bliskiego kontaktu, co Luna ucięła zdaniem:

-Jak macie być razem to będziecie.

-Luna! Bez przesady znam nowego Malfoya, niecałe dwa miesiące, całowałam się z nim kilka razy,sama nie wiem dlaczego, a Ty mi tu insynuujesz bycie z nim parą! Ja tu się zastanawiam nad sensem przyjaźni,a ty mi tu takie hasła rzucasz.

-No wybacz, ale widać chemię między wami.

-Żeby być razem nie wystarczy chemia, trzeba jeszcze do siebie coś czuć. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że jesteś z Blaise dlatego, że na początku cię całował.

-No nie masz racje, musiał długo pracować na moim zaufaniem, potem po pewnym czasie coś poczułam do niego. Ale z tobą i Draco jest inaczej od razu widać, ze was do siebie ciągnie. Zobacz z Ronem potrzebowałaś lat, żeby do czegoś dość, a głównie to się kłóciliście i teraz sama nie wiesz czy go kochałaś czy byłaś z nim, bo to twój najlepszy przyjaciel.

-Skąd to wiesz?

-Potrafię obserwować ludzi, więc uwierz mi Draco jest dobrym chłopakiem, daj mu szanse. A do Rona nie wracaj, chyba, że jesteś pewna swoich uczuć, bo jak się wahasz to nie ma co, pchać się w ten związek ponownie, tylko się w nim zmarnujesz i stracisz przyjaciela.

-Luna za daleko w przyszłość sięgasz. Ja mam problem jak się teraz względem nich zachować. Nie wiem co powiedzieć Ronowi, ani jak się zachowywać z Malfoy'em, który raz mnie całuje, a raz zachowuje się jak przyjaciel lub dupek.

-Musisz się z tym przespać lub..a nie to ci się nie spodoba.

-Co mi się nie spodoba?- zapytała zaciekawiona Gryfonka.

-No pocałuj jednego i drugiego i porównaj odczucia, może to ci pozwoli określić stosunek do nich.

-Luna!- krzyknęła czerwona ze złości Hermiona i zaczęła gonić blondynkę.

Tymczasem w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów dwójka przyjaciół dyskutowała o zdarzeniach z misji Draco. Blaise był pod wrażeniem wyczynów kumpla, ale i też żartował, że Granger na niego musi lecieć, skoro zawsze pojawi się przy nim, gdy ten jest bez koszulki. Smok miał ochotę strzelić kumpla, ale stwierdził, że przyjemniej by było jakby Granger była przy nim bez odzienia.

-Ty patrz, ta blondyna się na ciebie cały czas gapi.- rzucił Diabeł. Draco rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok złączył się z Astorią, uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie, co wywołało speszenie u dziewczyny, która uciekła w kierunku dormitoriów.

Harry, Ron i Ginny siedzieli na błoniach i rozmawiali jak za dawnych czasów. Chłopcy cieszyli się, ze będą mieć tutaj szkolenia, bo stęsknili się za Hogwartem i za dziewczynami.

-Prawdopodobnie zostaniemy tu, aż do świąt.- Zaczął ucieszony Harry, na dźwięk tych słów oczy Giny rozbłysnęły.

-To wspaniale, będziemy mogli spędzić, ze sobą więcej czasu Harry. A ty Ron może naprawisz swoje stosunki z Hermioną.

-Mam nadzieję, bo rozmawialiśmy wczoraj i zastanawiamy się nad możliwością ponownego zejścia się. Mam nadzieję, ze pójdziemy na ten bal razem. Jak myślisz Ginny kiedy mam ją o to zapytać?

-Nie wiem czy będzie chciała iść z Tobą, skoro potrzebuje czasu do namysłu to nie narzucaj się jej. Po prostu bądź z boku jako przyjaciel, a nie nachalny i zazdrosny chłopak, jakim jesteś.

-Dzięki za wiarę we mnie siostra, naprawdę wiesz jak podkopać moje chęci.

-Polecam się na przyszłość.- zażartowała ruda i zatopiła się w ustach swojego chłopaka. Zniesmaczony tym widokiem Ron opuścił dwójkę i udał się na poszukiwania swoich kolegów.

Zamyślona Hermiona zmierzała do łazienki w pokoju wspólnym prefektów, natknęła się tam na Draco, którego obecności początkowo nie była świadoma.

-Malfoy!

-Granger!- Krzyknęli oboje zaskoczeni swoim widokiem. Ich podniesione głosy zwabiły Rona, który czekał na dziewczynę w jej pokoju.

-Malfoy!

-Ron!

-Weasley!- krzyknęli tym razem rudzielec, brunetka i blondyn. Cała trójka stała w pomieszczeniu i patrzyła się na siebie. Draco obserwował z rozbawieniem czerwieniejącego ze złości Roa, który mierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. A Hermiona zastanawiała się za jakie grzechy musiała wpakować się w taką dziwną sytuację, sprawę pogarszała wizja, którą podsunęła jej Luna. Mianowicie wyobraziła sobie jak całuje Rona i Draco.

-Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale możecie stad wyjść?-zasugerował Ślizgon, lekko znudzony tą sytuacją. Głos Malfoy'a podziałał na Weasleya jak kubeł zimnej wody.

-Mogę wiedzieć, co ty tu robisz z nim Hermiono?-zapytał.

-No nic Ron. Choć i sam mi wytłumacz co robisz w mojej łazience.- Gryfoni opuścili pomieszczenie i udali się do pokoju dziewczyny.

-Więc co robiłeś w moim pokoju i skąd masz hasło do niego Ronaldzie Weasley?-zapytała zła Hermiona.. Znowu zaczyna być apodyktyczna, przemknęło przez myśl Ronowi.

-Przywilej aurorski.

-Nigdy więcej tak nie rób, nie masz prawa naruszać mojej prywatności i wkraczać do mojego pokoju kiedy ci się podoba. Rozumiesz?- zapytała ostro.

-Hermiono uspokój się.

-Nie to ty mnie posłuchaj. Potrzebuję przestrzeni, a ty mi ją zabierasz, skoro masz być moim przyjacielem to się tak zachowuj, a nie jakbyś był moim chłopakiem na dodatek zazdrosnym. Po prostu zajmij się swoimi sprawami i daj mi żyć moim życiem. Ja się tu uczę i jestem prefektem, a ty wybrałeś swoją szkolę Aurorów, więc trzymaj się niej, a nie mnie. Jak będę chciała porozmawiać to dam ci znać, a teraz wyjdź.- Zszokowany wybuchem dziewczyny Ron posłuchał jej i odszedł w nieznanym nikomu kierunku. Całej ich małej kłótni przysłuchiwał się Malfoy, któremu humor poprawił się. Postanowił, że wieczorem zaprosi do ich salonu Blaisa z Luną i we czwórkę spędzą miły wieczór.

Hermiona z niechęcią przyjęła propozycję Ślizgona, ale lepsze to niż towarzystwo zakochanych Gryfonów- Ginny i Harry'ego i naburmuszonego Rona. Dwóch przedstawicieli domu węża, Krukonka i Gryfonka spędzili wesoły wieczór na rozmowach, grach i piciu alkoholu, który chłopcy wyczarowali. Po kilku lampkach wina Hermiona czuła się bardziej rozluźniona i z ochota brała udział w zabawie. Po kilku godzinach temat rozmowy zszedł na zbliżający się bal. Luna, która cały wieczór obserwowała Mionę i Smoka wpadła na pomysł wysłania ich na potańcówkę razem.

-Hej Miona z kim idziesz na bal?-zaczęła niewinnie.

-Nie wiem, nikt mnie nie zaprosił.- odpowiedziała smętnie.

-To idziesz z nami.- odpowiedziała wesoło Luna.

-Z wami?-zapytała zdziwiona Gryfonka.

-Ze mną, Luną i Blaisem.- odpowiedział jej blondyn, który podchwycił idee panny Lovegood.- Powiedz, ze to nie idealne rozwiązanie. Pójdziemy razem i cała szkoła zobaczy, że waśnie między domami mogą być zażegnane.

-A co jeśli ja nie chcę iść z tobą Malfoy?- odrzekła z przekąsem brunetka.

-Hermiona nie bądź taka. Chcesz mnie zostawić na pastwę dwóch Slizgonów?- zaszczebiotała słodko Luna.

-To nie fer, że stawiasz mnie w takiej sytuacji wiesz, ze jeśli postawisz tak sprawę to ci nie odmówię.- prychnęła Hermiona.

-Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz.- Luna uścisnęła ją przyjaźnie i puściła oko do Dracona, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Czekał, go cały wieczór w ich towarzystwie, gdzie bezkarnie mógł ucierać nosa Łasicy, który oszaleje z zazdrości. To będzie wieczór idealny.


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 16

Halloween zbliżało się wielkim krokami, dało się to odczuć po wystroju szkoły, która wyglądała przepięknie. W powietrzu unosiły się dynie, nad głowami uczniów zwisały pajęczyny i latały nietoperze. Dziewczyny zawzięcie dyskutowały o tym co założą, z kim pójdą, jak się umalują, co będą robić. Od tego babskiego gadania chłopakom robiło się niedobrze i nie tylko nim również Hermionie, która powiedziała swoim przyjaciołom z Gryffindoru, że na bal idzie z Draco, Blaisem i Luną.

-Jak możesz iść z tą fretką?- jęczał po raz setny Ron.

-Normalnie Ron, pokarzemy szkole, że nawet z wrogiem idzie się dogadać, poza tym Luna nie może przebywać sama w otoczeniu Ślizgonów.

-Oj skończ już Ron, sam idziesz z Lavender, a Hermiony się czepiasz.- zgasiła Ginny brata. Zdziwiona Hermiona miała ochotę udusić go, za to, że jęczy jej o Draco, a sam idzie z tą wywłoką Lavender.

-Idziesz z Lavender, a mi zatruwasz życie z powodu Malfoy'a! Mówiłam ci coś Weasley, nie wtrącaj się do mojego życia, masz swoje.- prychnęła zła i odeszła od rodzeństwa. Zaszyła się w swoim pokoju, gdzie dochodziła do siebie po nowinie Ginny. Myślała, że Ronowi zależy na niej, a on przy pierwszej lepszej okazji zamiast czekać na jej decyzje wraca do swojej byłej. Doskonale wie, ze jej nie lubi i zrobił jej tym wyborem wielką przykrość. Ale skoro on chce iść z tą wywłoką to ona będzie bawić się świetnie w towarzystwie Malfoy'a, Luny i Zabiniego. Ja mu pokarzę.

Tymczasem w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów Draco i Balise dyskutowali o nowych śmierciożercach.

-Nie wiem Diable, kiedy ruszam. Minister ma się na dniach w tej sprawie ze mną skontaktować, podobno Parkinson dotarł do nowych ludzi. Musimy poczekać i zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

-Uważaj na Pansy, zbliża się do nas.-ostrzegł go Zabini i zmienił szybko temat.- Czy Hermiona też cały czas zachwyca się balem i tym, co założy, bo mi Luna cały czas o tym uszy suchy, już nie mogę wytrzymać i chcę być po balu. Jak stwierdziłem, ze nie ważne co założy, bo i tak to z niej ściągnę to się na mnie obraziła i nie odzywała cały dzień.

-Kobiety, kto je zrozumie. Na szczęście Granger nie wspomina nic na ten temat, choć muszę ją spytać o kolor sukienki, żeby się w miarę do siebie dopasować.

-No nie ty dalej masz jakieś zawirowania na punkcie kolorów.

-Nie nie mam, ale mam zamiar wyglądać w miarę jako para, a poza tym dziewczyny lubią jak partner ubiera się pod kolor ich sukienek.

-Wybacz, ale ja się nie ubiorę pod Lunę, bo ostatnio wspominała, że marzy jej się pomarańczowa sukienka. Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w takim kolorze? Wyglądalibyśmy jak dwie pomarańcze.

-Mam nadzieję, że Granger ma gust.- napomknął Draco, gdy Pansy siedziała już koło nich.

-Nie powiesz mi, że to prawda i serio idziesz z tą szlamą na bal?-zapytała Parkinson.- Pamiętasz jak dobrze bawiliśmy się razem w czwartej klasie, olej ją i chodź ze mną.

-Na twoim miejscu nie nazywałbym jej szlamą jeszcze raz, bo odejmę ci punkty jako prefekt za obrażanie innych. I radziłbym ci się zająć swoim ojcem i pilnować, aby nie popełnił żadnego głupstwa.- Pansy zbladła na te słowa i szybko uciekła z wieży Slytherinu.

-Chyba przesadziłeś brachu, co będzie jak pójdzie wysłać do niego teraz list?-zapytał Diabeł.

-O to chodziło, o to chodziło. Niech wie, że pamiętam i mam sprawę na oku. Ja się zbieram do zobaczenia wieczorem.

-Och chyba nie dam rady umówiłem się z Luną, sorry brachu.- Draco tylko pokręcił głową w akcie dezaprobaty. Co ta kobieta z nim robi. Na odchodne pomachał Astorii i opuścił lochy.

Do balu zostały dwa dni i Hermiona nie miała zamiaru pogodzić się z Ronem, o co Harry i Ginny ją prosili kilkukrotnie. Stwierdziła, że nie będzie się do niego zbliżać i ma po prostu zamiar dobrze się bawić na balu z Ślizgonami i Luną, co oczywiście nie przeszkadza w tym, aby spędziła z nimi trochę czasu. Od kilku dni Hermiona nie miała na nic czasu, ciągle ktoś coś od niej chciał w związku z balem i nie widywała się z Draco wcale. Jej towarzyszem był Ethan, który od jakiegoś czasu był bardzo szczęśliwy i nie chciał jej zdradzić dlaczego. Obiecał, że dowie się o tym na balu i poprosił Hermionę , a by zatańczyła z nim choć raz. Dziewczyna cieszyła się z szczęścia przyjaciela i nie mogła się doczekać momentu, w którym powie jej, co się do tego przyczyniło.

Był dzień balu, słońce leniwie wzeszło nad horyzont i zaczęło wpadać do pokoi uczniów. Hermiona leniwie się przeciągła i niechętnie wstała. Miała przed sobą pracowity dzień, musiała dopilnować ostatecznych prac na bal, odrobić kilka zadań i przygotować się do balu. Wcześniej umówiła się z dziewczynami, że zrobią to u niej. W ciągu dnia kilkakrotnie mijała się ze swoim partnerem, który w końcu mógł zadać jej pytanie o kolor sukienki. Malfoy ucieszył się gdy usłyszał, że będzie to kolor czarny, bał się, że dziewczyna może mieć pomysł pokroju Luny.

Dzisiejszy wieczór był wyczekiwany przez wiele osób, rzadko w szkolnym kalendarzu zdarzała się taka impreza, więc uczniowie chcieli z niej skorzystać w całej okazałości. Tłumy przed Wielką Salą napawały nauczycieli przerażeniem. Dziewczyny tłoczyły się w małych grupkach i dyskutowały o strojach innych, chłopcy stali z boku i czekali na swoje partnerki. Hermiona ubrana w czarną prostą sukienkę przed kolano, wysokie obcasy kroczyła koło Malfoya ubranego w klasyczny czarny, dobrze skrojony garnitur zestawiony z białą koszulą i czarnym wąskim krawatem. Trzeba było przyznać , że tworzyli uroczą parę, na którą uwagę zwróciło wiele osób, bo mało kto wierzył, że dwójka wrogów pojawi się razem. Za nimi szli Blaise z Luną, która zrezygnowała z pomarańczy na rzecz błękitu, co Zabini przywitał z ulgą. Bal zaczął się od przemówienie dyrektorki, która powitała wszystkich i życzyła dobrej zabawy. Zamiast długich stołów na sali królowały małe stoliczki koło ścian na kilka osób, a na środku było miejsce do tańczenia. Powoli impreza i uczniowie się rozkręcali, więc osób na środku przybywało. Prym wśród nich wiedli Ginny z Harry'm i Blaise z Luną, którzy wywijali do każdej muzyki. Hermiona z Draconem na razie siedzieli i rozmawiali ze sobą lub nauczycielami, który gratulowali im dobrze wykonanej roboty. Podczas kolejnej wolnej piosenki Malfoy wyciągnął rękę w stronę dziewczyny i wyciągnął ją do tańca. Wtulili się w siebie i powoli obracali się w rytm muzyki, kawałek od nich tańczyli Ron z Lavender, która rzucała nienawistne spojrzenie w stronę Gryfonki, a Ron patrzył z niesmakiem na poczynania przyjaciółki. Po kilku kolejnych piosenkach Hermiona miała dość i poszła się napić czegoś Malfoy w tym czasie tańczył z Astorią, która była zachwycona towarzyszem. Podczas konsumpcji napoju do Gryfonki podszedł Ron, który uwolnił się od towarzystwa Lavender.

-Dobrze się bawisz?-zapytał.

-Wyśmienicie.-opowiedziała beznamiętnie, mając w pamięci jego wcześniejsze zachowanie.

-Właśnie widziałem jak Malfoy się do ciebie lepił na parkiecie.

-On przynajmniej zdobył się na gest i zaprosi kogoś do tańca w porównaniu do ciebie.

-Dalej będziesz mi wypominać postępowanie z Balu Bożonarodzeniowego?

-Będę jeśli ty będziesz wcinał się do mojego życia.

-Co ty w nim widzisz Hermiono?-zapytał ze złością.- Nie widzisz, że on tobą manipuluje i nie chce abyśmy byli razem.

-O czym ty bredzisz Ron. Nie jesteśmy razem, bo nam nie wyszło. Malfoy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. To głównie przez twoje zachowanie nie jesteśmy razem, więc skończ winić kogoś innego za nasze rozstanie.

-Dobrze w takim razie, widzisz dla nas drugą szansę?

-Nie wiem Ron. Potrzebuję czasu.- po tych słowach chłopak posmutniał i wrócił do swojej partnerki, która szukała go od jakiegoś czasu. Zła Hermiona usiadła na krześle i czekała, aż Malfoy wróci do niej.

Chłopak nie zjawił się prędko, spędził trochę czasu na parkiecie tańcząc z różnymi dziewczynami. Gdy jednak wrócił do Gryfonki zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Dziewczyna jednak nie chciała powiedzieć o co chodzi, więc siedzieli w ciszy, którą przerwało pojawienie się Ethana ze swoją dziewczyną. W końcu wyjaśniła się sprawa, która tak martwiła od jakiegoś czasu chłopaka. Okazało się, że podobała mu się Patil i nie wiedział jak do niej zagadać, jednak wszystko poszło dobrze i na balu pojawili się jako para. Hermiona ciesząc się z przyjacielem poszła zatańczyć z nim.

Wszystko to obserwował Ron,który podczas tańca rzucił jej kąśliwą uwagę:

-Czyżby pan arystokrata znudził się już tobą i wymienił cię na innym model?

-Zamknij się Ron i wracaj do Lavender.

-Nie mam zamiaru.

Zła dziewczyna zakończyła taniec z Ethanem i opuściła Wielką Salę. Pech chciał, ze zrobił to również Ron . Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, napięcie między nimi narastało. W pewnej chwili chłopak podszedł do Hermiony i tym razem ją pocałował w sposób jaki nigdy tego nie robił. Hermiona czuła w tym pocałunku miłość, pasję i tęsknotę. Było to nieme wołanie o kolejną szansę. Lecz ona nie czuła tego względem niego, gdy się odsunęli od siebie, po jej policzkach pociekły łzy i szepnęła cicho.

-Wybacz Ron ja nie mogę.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno i przytulił ją. Trwali tak chwilę. Na odchodnym chłopak rzucił jej, że jeszcze wrócą do tego tematu, bo on będzie o nią walczyć. Skradł jej ostatni pocałunek i odszedł W tym samym czasie Draco poszedł szukać dziewczyny i chcąc nie chcąc był świadkiem pocałunku pomiędzy nią, a Łasicą.

Była znowu z Weasley'em, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale jej oczy lśniły dziwnym blaskiem. Na pewno płakała, ale to był blask kobiety, która jest szczęśliwa. Czyżby znowu próbowała być z nim? Nie wiem ona stała, on odszedł. Całowali się. Od samego patrzenia na te jego poczynania robiło mi się niedobrze. Taki obrót sprawy nieszczególnie mi się podoba. Podszedłem do niej.

-Próbujesz znowu być z rudą pokraką?

-Malfoy nie nazywaj go tak, to mój przyjaciel.

-Przyjaciel? Na każdego przyjaciela patrzysz tak jakbyś chciała się na niego rzucić.-zakpiłem

-O co ci chodzi Malfoy? Bawiłeś się na balu beze mnie , a teraz masz do mnie pretensje, ze z nim rozmawiam. To moja sprawa, co z kim robię. Nie masz prawa mnie osądzać.

-O nic mi nie chodzi Granger, chcę ci tylko pokazać, że to dupek i tyle.

-Odezwał się.- mruknęła pod nosem.

-Coś ty powiedziała?-zapytał wkurzony Malfoy.

-Nic.

-Sugerujesz, ze jestem dupkiem Granger?

-Och daj sobie siana Malfoy, dziwnie się zachowujesz. Jeśli możesz to zostaw mnie samą.-Odwróciła się ode mnie i poszła w kierunku naszych dormitoriów. Gdy dotarła do swojego pokoju zaczęła szukać czegoś na biurku. Wszedłem za nią i zamknąłem drzwi. Powiem wam, ze zaczyna mnie denerwować ta dziewczyna, mąci mi w głowie, nie wiem, co robić, a na dodatek łączy ją coś z Weasley'em, McShowem i nie wiadomo kim.

-Malfoy mówiłam ci, żebyś znikał.-upomniała mnie.

-Słuchaj Granger ludzie nie mówią mi kiedy mam znikać, robię to gdy będę miał na to ochotę.

-Jak zawsze musisz pokazać, ze masz zdanie innych w nosie?

-Nie zawsze,ale akurat w tej chwili tak.

-Malfoy spływaj!

-Nudzisz mnie Granger ta gadką, tylko Malfoy spadaj i spadaj, wymyśl coś nowego.- powoli robiła się czerwona na twarzy, podeszłą do mnie i wskazała mi ręką drzwi. Gdy była bardzo blisko mnie, niewiele myśląc idąc za impulsem, pochwyciłem ją w objęcia, pchnąłem w stronę biurka i pocałowałem. Znowu. Początkowo się opierała i wyrywała lecz po chwili mi uległa i oddała pocałunek. Ta dziewczyna cudownie całuje, dokładnie wie, co zrobić, aby doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa.

Jej dotyk.

Jej smak.

Jej bliskość.

To za dużo, żeby się kontrolować, pozwoliłem przejąć się swoim żądzom, nie myślałem już racjonalnie. Byłem tylko ja i ona, dwa ciała, które chciały się złączyć w jedno..

Czułem jej ręce na swoim ciele, słyszałem jej ciche jęki, dotykałem jej wszędzie.

Wtedy kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Szlama i arystokrata, Gryfonka i Ślizgon, dwa przeciwieństwa.

Powoli zacząłem badać jej ciało, delikatnie pieściłem jej plecy przez materiał sukienki, całowałem delikatnie i namiętnie, chciałem dać jej jak najwięcej siebie. Powoli wsunąłem ręce pod jej sukienkę, nie oponowała, pomogła mi się jej pozbyć, to było zielone światło dla tego, co się tam miało zaraz stać.

Nieśpiesznie drażniłem jej skórę swoimi opuszkami, ona wzdychała i odwdzięczała się tym samym. Od dotyku przez pozbywanie się kolejnych warstw ubrań do pocałunków. Wszystko w idealnej harmonii dwóch przeciwieństw, dwóch byłych wrogów. Zostaliśmy w samej bieliźnie, ona dalej siedziała na biurku, a ja stałem koło niej. Ona oplotła mi nogi naokoło mojej tali,ja zamknąłem ją w swoich objęciach. Zaczęła się runda ostateczna, dwa spragnione siebie ciała drażnią się nawzajem. Czuję jej rękę na swoim penisie, powolnymi ruchami doprowadza mnie do obłędu, całuje mój obojczyk, szyję, klatkę ciągle omijając usta. Mała sadystka. Nie pozostaje jej dłużny drażnię jej kobiecość doprowadzając ja do cichych jęków, z czasem znajduję swoimi ustami jej nabrzmiałe sutki i drażnię je językiem, kąsam i całuje. Walczymy ze sobą, doprowadzamy się do obłędu, by za chwilę się wycofać. Wtedy też mówię do niej pierwszy raz po imieniu.

-Hemiona chcę się z tobą kochać.

-Zrób to Draco.-szepcze pomiędzy kolejnymi westchnieniami.

Wszedłem w nią delikatnie, kochaliśmy się długo i zmysłowo. Poświęciliśmy na nasz pierwszy raz całą noc. Nie przespaliśmy ani minuty, ciągle się kochaliśmy, całowaliśmy, pieściliśmy. Zatraciliśmy się w sobie.

Wrogowie, stali się kochankami.

Na śniadaniu ani Draco, ani Hermiona nie grzeszyli formą, oboje ziewali i byli nieobecni. Do dziewczyny nie trafiało ani jedno słowo, które wypowiadał w jej kierunku Weasley, myślami była z Draco. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zrobili, ani w sposób w jaki to uczynili. Jeszcze nigdy nie kochała się w taki sposób. Nie rozumiała czemu to zrobili, chciała o tym porozmawiać z nim natychmiast, nie mogła się doczekać końca śniadania. Z racji tego, ze była niedziela, po posiłku prefekci udali się do swojego pokoju wspólnego.

-Co to miało znaczyć?- zapytała dziewczyna.

-Proszę cię możemy o tym porozmawiać później, strasznie mi się chce spać.

-Malfoy! Ja nie żartuję, co to było?- naskoczyła na niego zła dziewczyna. Draco potrafi być wyrozumiały dla dziewczyn, ale po całonocnym erotycznym maratonie z Hermioną miał ochotę wypocząć i zaznać trochę snu. Pocałował ją ponownie i zaprowadził tym razem do swojego łóżka.

-To już nie Draco?-zapytał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.- Jak widzisz to było coś, ale zdefiniujemy to jak się wyśpimy, teraz marsz do łóżka GRANGER, już!

Zszokowana dziewczyna posłuchała go. Przytuleni do siebie przespali pół niedzieli.


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 17

Kac boli, ale kac moralny dopiero daje popalić. Ja Hermiona Granger wzorowa uczennica Hogwartu popełniłam ostatnio wiele niezrozumiałych dla mnie czynów. Zacząć od początku?

Najpierw zostawiłam swojego chłopaka i pojechałam dokończyć naukę, zakolegowałam się ze swoim wrogiem, potem pokłóciłam się z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Następnie zerwałam ze swoim chłopakiem i całowałam się z wrogiem. Mój wróg stał się przyjacielem i kilka razy całowaliśmy się. Chciałam wrócić do swojego byłego chłopaka, lecz się cały czas wahałam, to pocałowałam go i potem przespałam się ze swoim wrogiem.

I nie wiem, co dalej, bo ciągle leże w łóżku Malfoy'a. Jest niedziela wieczór, a więc niewiele czasu minęło od zdarzeń z balu. I ja dalej nie wiem, co to znaczyło. Czuję jakbym zdradziła przyjaciół i trochę siebie. Nigdy by mi do głowy nie wpadło, że prześpię się z Malfoy'em. No dobra wczoraj krzyczałam jego imię, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest po prostu Malfoy'em. Matko co ja zrobiłam ze swoim życiem. Mam nadzieję, ze gorąca kąpiel ukoi moje nerwy. Udało wymknąć mi się z jego sypialni niezauważona. Jednak wanna pełna gorącej wody z pianą niewiele daje, ale zawsze miło jest skorzystać z tego skoro posiada się prywatną łazienkę.

Więc moje problemy sprowadzają się do byłego chłopaka, przyjaciół i ex wroga Malfoy'a.

Gdy się obudziłem jej już nie było, uciekła ode mnie. Zrobiła to co zazwyczaj ja robię. Dziwne uczucie być samemu w łóżku po wspólnej nocy. Noc z Granger to coś niecodziennego, normalnie wlepiłaby mi szlaban za łamanie regulaminu, ale teraz chce zdefiniować to co zrobiliśmy. No sam, nie wiem czasem tak się dzieje, że człowiek się z kimś prześpi i nie wraca do tego, tak jest chyba w naszym przypadku, mam rację? Bo sam nie wiem. Może ona mi powie. Wiem jedno to nie była przepustka do związku, to nie w typie Malfoy'a.

Z moich zamyśleń wyrwało mnie pojawienie się Ministra w mojej sypialni. Dowiedziałem się, że ci wariaci, co chcą być Śmierciożercami szykują się do ataku na jakąś wioskę. Trzeba szybko działać. Po kilku minutach w stroju i masce przemierzałem pole. Wszędzie było ciemno, wiatr hulał po otwartej przestrzeni, a ja szukałem zdrajców.

Szybko ich znalazłem i dowiedziałem się prawdy. Parkinson przerażony listem córki postanowił pokazać mi ich siłę i zacząć działać bez mojego rozkazu. Oczywiście brak kontroli nad nimi rozwścieczyło Ministerstwo i musiałem to jak najszybciej załagodzić. Cały plan szlag trafił, aurorzy będą musieli zaatakować ich bez planu. Dziś odbędzie się walka.

Hermiona przed pójściem spać zauważyła nieobecność Draco, zaniepokojona tym faktem poszła do gabinetu dyrektorki, gdzie podsłuchała pod drzwiami jej rozmowę z Potterem, Weasleyem i ich przełożonym.

-Pan Malfoy jest na polanie niedaleko Liverpoolu, są z nim inni Śmierciożercy, który chcą zaatakować pobliską wioskę. Nie mamy czasu na planowanie, więc wyślemy was na pole walki. To nie są ćwiczenia, waszym zadaniem będzie zabić i pojmać jak największą liczbę tych zdrajców i nie możecie dać się zabić. Zrozumiano?

-Tak jest.-odpowiedziały McGonagall męskie głosy i ich właściciele zebrali się do wyjścia. Za drzwiami natrafili na oniemiałą Hemionę.

-Miona co Ty tu robisz?-zapytał Harry.

-Chciałam zgłosić zniknięcie Malfoy'a, ale jak widzę doskonale wiecie, gdzie jest. Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście, że ktoś spiskuje?-zapytała z wyrzutem.

-To ścisłe tajna informacja. Wybacz, ale musimy iść.

-Idę z wami.

-Nie, to sprawa dla aurorów.-wtrącił się Ron.

-Nie chrzań Weasley, jestem lepsza niż ty na polu walki, a sam nie jesteś aurorem, więc mnie nie pouczaj. Mogę iść?-zwróciła się od przełożonego chłopaków. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

Hermiona była wstrząśnięta tą informacją.

-Jak ja mogłam go polubić.-szeptała do siebie.-Jak ja mogłam się z nim przespać,och jak ja go nie NAWIDZĘ.- szła jak w transie, jej mamrotaniu przysłuchiwał się Ron.

-O kim ty mówisz?

-O Malfoy'u.- Ron powoli analizował dane i gdy doszła do niego prawda wybuchnął na głos.

-Spałaś z Malfoyem? Jak mogłaś!

-Zamknij się Ron, nie twoje sprawa z kim sypiam, mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

-Niby jakie? Spałaś z Malfoy'em nie ma nic gorszego na chwilę obecną.

-Jest Ron. Malfoy jest śmierciożercą i szykuje jakiś bunt, to cię nie obchodzi?- zapytała z wyrzutem. Rudzielec nie miał zamiaru uświadamiać jej, ze blond fretka jej po ich stronie, nie po tym jak się dowiedział, że przespał się z jego Hermioną.

Aurorzy wraz z Hermioną zjawili się na polu walki półgodziny po Malfoy'u, obserwowali ich z ukrycia. Hermiona szukała Draco w tym tłumie lecz wśród peleryn i masek nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Chciała mu dokopać za zdradę czarodziejów i za to, że omotał ją i uwiódł. Zraniona kobieta jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem i on miał się o tym przekonać. Cisza przed walką była dobijając, minuty powoli płynęły i nie chciały zbliżyć się do godziny, w której czarodzieje mieli walczy znowu przeciwko sobie.

Dwa wrogie obozy ruszyły na siebie, kolorowe smugi śmigały w powietrzu, cisza minęła, było słychać krzyki ludzi, błagania o litość. W wirze walki Hermiona poczuła się jak podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, bała się o życie swoje i przyjaciół, lecz wiedziała, ze robi to w dobrej wierze. Była tak pochłonięta poszukiwaniem Malfoy'a, że nie zauważyła jak Parkinson celuje w nią Cruciatusem, ból jak przeszywał jej ciało, sprawiał, że chciał umrzeć. Poczuła, że urok słabnie, zobaczyła jak postać w masce celuje w Parkinsona zieloną smugą, który padł nieżywy na trawę z zaskoczoną miną. Postać bez twarzy uklękła przy niej, zasłona spadła i obsypała jego twarz platynowymi włosami. Przed nią stał Malfoy, złość się w niej zebrała, lecz nie miała siły nic mu zrobić. Na twarzy Draco malowało się przerażenie, nie wiedział dlaczego Hermiona tu jest.

-Hej mała.-szepnął jej do ucha.-Zabiorę cię stąd.-Szybko teleportował ich do Hogsmeade, skąd szybko udał się z powrotem do zamku. Po położeniu dziewczyny w jej łóżku zaczął opatrywać jej rany i poić eliksirami wzmacniającymi. Hermiona cały czas patrzała na niego nie ufnie, nie wiedziała czy ufać sobie czy jemu. Po dłuższym okresie milczenia chłopak odezwał się.

-Co Ty tam robiłaś?

-Walczyłam matole.- Draco postanowił zignorować tę uwagę i dowiedzieć się prawdy.

-Tyle to widziałem, ale dlaczego dostałaś się tam z oddziałem aurorskim?

-Bo mi pozwolono.

-Granger jesteś niemożliwa.

-Za to ty jesteś zdrajcą.

-Słucham?-zapytał zaskoczony.

-Czemu walczyłeś po ich stronie, czemu mnie uratowałeś?-zapytała z wyrzutem.

-Bo jestem po tej stronie, co ty. Myślałem, ze jesteś inteligentniejsza i nie oceniasz książki po okładce. Skoro uważasz mnie za wroga, to nie będę ci przeszkadzał.- Spojrzał na nią ostatni raz i opuścił jej pokój.


	18. Chapter 18

Rozdział 18

Wzburzony chłopak przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu, kroki swoje kierował w stronę błoni. Jego peleryna powiewała na wietrze, włosy w nieładzie opadły na twarz, zasłaniając mu pole widzenia. Był zły. Jednak poczucie żalu po słowach dziewczyny górowały nad innymi emocjami. Myślał, że ona go zrozumie, a skoro brała udział w walce to miał nadzieję, że w końcu pojmie w co się pakuje i będzie mógł z nią o tym porozmawiać. Ale nie, ona musiała nazwać go zdrajcą, w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy był po stronie dobra z własnej strony, gdy jej zaufał w pełni i kontakt fizyczny z kobietą znaczył dla niego więcej niż tylko zabawa. On Draco Malfoy chciał ją znienawidzić, lecz nie potrafił, miał ochotę wrócić do niej i nakrzyczeć na nią, że się myli, a zarazem chciał ją przytulić i cieszyć się z faktu, że nic jej się nie stało. Lecz duma mu nie pozwoliła.

Tak duma jest powodem wielu niepowodzeń, tak będzie też w przypadku Hermiony. Brunetka osłabiona walką i krótką kłótnią z Malfoy'em leżała w swoim łóżku płacząc. Chciała zasnąć, lecz sen nie przychodził, przewracała się z boku na bok. Wszystko ją irytowało, kolor ścian, księżyc świecący na niebie, materiał pościeli chciała, aby zdarzenia z dzisiejszego wieczoru nie miały nigdy miejsca. Ostatecznie obróciła się plecami do drzwi i trwała w tej pozie. W tym samym czasie Draco wrócił do ich pokoi, stanął w otwartych drzwiach dziewczyny i rzucił na nią okiem, nie zobaczył jej twarzy, nie wiedział czy śpi czy nie. Spojrzał ostatni raz i zniknął. Między nimi nastał okres ciszy.

Grudzień powoli zawitał do zamku. Błonia Hogwartu pokrył biały puch, drzewa straciły swe liście, a niebo przybrało szarawy kolor. Wewnątrz zamku niewiele się zmieniło, wciąż wśród uczniów przebywali Aurorzy, którzy mieli chronić uczniów. W powietrzu wisiało widmo kolejnej walki, lecz nikt nie miał pojęcia kiedy ona nastąpi. Niewielu uczniów szkoły wiedziało o tym, więc życie toczyło się swoim stałym trybem. Czasem nauczyciele zdradzali swoim zachowaniem, że coś jest nie tak, lecz mało to zwracał na to uwagę. Ich częste zniknięcie, widoczne zmęczenie i niewyspanie uczniowie zwalali na przepracowanie, które wynikało ze zbliżających się Świąt. Uważali, że chcą jak najwięcej zrobić teraz, aby te kilka wolnych dnia spędzić na błogim lenistwie.

Hermiona i Draco od ostatniej rozmowy nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa, unikali wzajemnie swojego towarzystwa. Chłopak miał żal do niej, że go niesłusznie oskarżyła, czuł się urażony jej zachowaniem. Dziewczyna miała mętlik w głowie i nie chciała go widzieć. Czuła się wykorzystana, lecz wiedziała, że potraktowała Ślizgona za ostro, ale duma nie pozwalała jej odezwać się do niego pierwsza.

Wszyscy zaangażowani w walkę starali się nie myśleć o niej i skupić na rzeczach związanych ze szkołą, nauką, pracą. Mogłoby się wydawać, że życie toczyło się w miarę normalnie. Niektórzy w tych niezbyt przyjemnych czasach starali się znaleźć jakieś pozytywne strony. Do tego grona należeli Ethan i Parvati, których związek kwitł i szczęście od nich promieniowało. Również Harry szykował dla swojej ukochanej niespodziankę.

Wśród tych zakochanych par Hermiona czuła się bardzo samotna po raz kolejny w tym roku szkolnym. Nowe otoczenie i ludzie nie dawali jej tego, co miała przez lata przebywanie w towarzystwie Rona i Harry'ego. Potter znalazł swoją miłość, a z Weasley'em nie rozmawiała od czasu bitwy. Została sama bez miłości, swoich najlepszych przyjaciół starych i nowych.

Siedziała w swoim pokoju i odrabiała pracę domową z eliksirów, musiała napisać trzy długie eseje na temat trudnych mikstur, nie potrafiła się skupić przez, co praca posuwała się do przodu bardzo powoli, co irytowało Hermionę. Przypomniała sobie jak miło i szybko odrabiało się takie zadania z Malfoy'em, który siedział obrażony w swoim dormitorium. Przez facetów miała zdecydowanie za dużo kłopotów. Jej i tak nikłe skupienie przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- Kto tam? - zapytała.

- To ja. - usłyszała zza drewna głos swojego rudego przyjaciela.

- Wejdź. - chłopak wszedł niepewnie do pomieszczenia i rozejrzał się po nim, z ulgą przyjął fakt, że jest sama.

- Co porabiasz?

- Lekcje.

- Przeszkadzam ci?

- Trochę. Po co przyszedłeś?

- Ginny wspominała coś, że narzekasz na brak przyjaciół, więc postanowiłem cię odwiedzić, masz coś przeciwko?

- Nie wiem czy jeszcze jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Weasley.

-Tak długo jak się nie będziesz odzywać i zbliżać do Malfoy'a będziemy nimi.

- Ile razy ci mam mówić, że to z kim rozmawiam nie jest twoją sprawą?

- Kiedy zrozumiesz, że wasze kontakty są niewłaściwe i nie przynoszą ci nic dobrego?

- Sama zadecyduję, co jest złe, a co dobre dla mnie Ron, przestań się wtrącać.

- Widzę, że dalej wolisz Malfoy'a. Nie myśl, że będę czekał na ciebie wiecznie z otwartymi ramionami.

- Słucham? - zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

- To twoja ostatnia szansa Hermiono, abyśmy byli znowu razem.

- Ron, ja nie chcę być z Tobą pogódź się z tym. - Weasley poczerwieniał na twarzy ze złości i skierował się w kierunku wyjścia.

- Mam nadzieje, że wiesz, co robisz. Obyś cierpiała przez tego typa. - wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

- Już cierpię. - mruknęła pod nosem i wróciła do esejów.

Grudzień na dobre zagościł w magicznym świecie. Draco i Hermiona oddalili się od siebie, pękła nić porozumienia, którą stworzyli. Oboje zajęli się swoimi spawami, spędzali czas w pokojach wspólnych swoich domów. Blondynowi mijał czas w towarzystwie Blaisa, Pansy i coraz częściej Astorii. Dzięki bliższemu kontaktowi z mopsicą Draco miał świeże informacje o nowej formacji Śmierciożerców, którą dowodził teraz brat Pansy Robert. Nikt nie wie, że to on zabił ich ojca, rodzeństwo myśli, że zrobił to ktoś z Ministerstwa. Nie nabrali podejrzeń, nawet wtedy gdy wyszło na jaw, że to Smok uratował Hermionę.

- Dracusiu, ale dlaczego uratowałeś tę szlamę? - pytała piskliwym głosem Parkinson.

- Pomyśl trochę.

- No, ale dlaczego?

- Dla zachowania pozorów, wszyscy myślą, że jestem po stronie dobra i nie ześlą mnie do Azkabanu. - oczy Pansy zaświeciły się ze zdziwienia.

- Nie mogłeś jej zostawić na tej polanie, nikomu by jej nie było żal. - lamentowała.

- Masz rację, ale jakby przeżyła i powiedziała potem wszystkim, że jej nie pomogłem to mógłbym mieć kłopoty, a jak wiesz muszę być wolny, bo tylko ja wiem jak wypalić Mroczny Znak. A odkąd Ministerstwo wie, że coś się szykuje trzeba mieć się na baczności i zebrać nowych ludzi, bo kilku straciliśmy podczas tej bezsensownej bitwy. Gdyby nie głupie posunięcie twojego ojca, może ktoś byłby już naznaczony i zająłby się likwidacją szlam takich jak Granger. - Pansy posmutniała na wspomnienie o swoim ojcu.

- Masz rację, ale tatuś chciał dobrze.

- Skup się Pansy na teraźniejszości i pilnuj, aby twój brat nie popełnił takiej głupoty jak twój ojciec. - Dobrze Draco.

Zabini coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w tę sprawę i Minister zaproponował mu też rolę podwójnego agenta, chłopak się zgodził, bo chce oczyścić swoje imię na dobre. Rodzina Luny nie aprobowała ich związku z powodu jego przeszłości stąd chłopak musi coś zrobić, aby mieli szanse być razem. Diabeł wiedział, że Luna ma silną więź ze swoim ojcem i trudno jest jej być z nim wbrew jego woli. Chciał w ten sposób przekonać do siebie pana Lovegood.

Krukonka odczuwała coraz bardziej brak Diabła, nie wiedziała dlaczego chłopak jej unika, gdy się pytała czemu to robi słyszała, że między nimi wszystko jest dobrze. Z swoich obaw zwierzyła się Hermionie, która wiedziała co się naprawdę dzieje, ale nie mogła jej powiedzieć. Starała się ja zapewnić , że wszystko się ułoży, niestety panna Lovegood była zbyt smutna, aby jej uwierzyć.

Humor Hermionie i Lunie poprawiło wtargnięcie zarumienionej Ginny po pokoju pani Prefekt. Dziewczyna była zachwycona i szczęśliwa, nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, a koleżanki nie potrafiły wymyślić, co mogło spowodować taki wybuch euforii u najmłodszego dziecka państwa Weasley. Gdy ruda istota trochę ochłonęła z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy oznajmiła im.

-Harry mi się oświadczył.-Na dowód wyciągnęła rękę ze złotym pierścionkiem, dziewczyny zapiszczały z zachwytu i zaczęły skakać po pokoju. Resztę wieczoru spędziły na opowieściach o wymarzonym weselu przyszłej pani Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Rozdział 19

Święta

Wraz z widmem nadchodzącej bitwy w życiu Hermiony nadeszły pewne zmiany. W związku z tym, że została zaznajomiona z całą sprawą,otrzymała polecenie od szefa Aurorów, żeby brała udział w niektórych zajęciach, na które uczęszczali Harry i Ron. Dostała indywidualny tok, a co za tym idzie miała swojego osobistego opiekuna- Hugh Thomsona, który był na jej każde zawołanie.

Hermiona i Draco dalej się unikali, prawie wcale się nie widywali, czasem mijali się na korytarzach. Chłopak coraz więcej czasu spędzał w towarzystwie Astorii, postronni obserwatorzy brali ich za parę, te plotki irytowały Hermionę i utwierdzały w przekonaniu, że noc z nim to była pomyłka.

Święta zbliżały się coraz większymi krokami. Hermiona w związku z konfliktem z rodzicami postanowiła spędzić je w Norze. Tak więc ona, Harry, Ginny i Ron spędzili pierwsze dni wolne na przygotowywaniu Świąt w Norze pod nadzorem pani Weasley. Gdy Gryfonka miała chwilę wolnego uciekała od Weasley'ów do Luny, gdzie w spokoju korzystała z przerwy. Tylko z nią mogła poczuć się normalnie i tylko Krukonka wydawała się, rozumieć ją w pełni. Obie miały problemy ze Ślizgonami i tylko ze sobą mogły spokojnie porozmawiać na ten temat, bo Ginny nie rozumiała ich położenia.

-Ale, co będzie jak Blaise dalej się będzie tak zachowywać?-pytała po raz kolejny blondynka.

-Uspokój się kochana, jestem pewna, że za niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. Myślę, że jak się zobaczycie po nowym roku to będzie lepiej. Więcej wiary w was.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, bo tata cały czas mi mówi, żebym posłała tego zdrajcę, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

-Dalej się nie przekonał do niego?

-Nie z czasem jego niechęć do niego rośnie, a jak się dowiedział, że mnie ignoruje to tak się ucieszył, że przez cały dzień śpiewał pod nosem. Rozumiesz to, bo ja nie. To mój ojciec powinien mnie wspierać, a nie cieszyć się z mojego nieszczęścia.

- Rodzice nie zawsze postępują,tak jakbyśmy chcieli.-odparła smutno Hermiona. Luna po chwili zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej głupoty i zaczęła przepraszać ją.

Cała rodzina Weasley'ów była ciągle pogrążona w smutku po stracie Freda, jednak wiadomość o zaręczynach Ginny i Harry'ego wniosła w ich życie trochę radości. Najbardziej cieszyła się Molly, która uważała Pottera za swojego syna, a teraz miał się nim stać prawnie. Martwiło ją jednak brak porozumienia pomiędzy Hermioną, a Ronem. Była para była cały czas pokłócona ze sobą, a wszystkie próby pogodzenia ich ze sobą kończyły się fiaskiem. W chwili złości Ron wykrzyczał jej, że nie powinno jej tu być, bo nie ma z nimi żadnego powiązania. Słowa te bardzo ją zabolały, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak ma rację.

-Bądź pewny Ronaldzie, że to ostatni raz, gdy przyjechałam do twojego domu.-odrzekła mu gorzko.

-I bardzo dobrze, nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.-krzyknął jej rudzielec. Całej tej wymianie zdań przysłuchiwali się Ginny, pani Weasley i Harry.

-Nikt ci nie karze ze mną rozmawiać.

-Przecież tego nie robię.

-Nie? A co robisz,kiedy wcinasz się w moje życie i chcesz mnie pouczać, co robić.

-To się nie liczy.

-Nie liczy? Sam się odzywasz do mnie i masz pretensje, że musisz to robić? Ron sam sobie zaprzeczasz, raz chcesz kontaktu, a raz nie. Zdecyduj się, bo męczy mnie ten pieprzony zazdrośnik. Nie jesteś już moim chłopakiem i nim nie będziesz.

-Pewnie wolisz tego dupka Malfoy'a, powiedz jak to jest, gdy pieprzy cię arystokrata, co?

-Nic ci do tego. -odparła zła.

-Drażliwy temacik, czyżby pan czysto krwisty o tobie zapomniał?-zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem.

-Nie twoja sprawa. Myślę, że czas zakończyć naszą rozmowę.-odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. Pani Weasley była zaskoczona zachowaniem swojego syna i ostro go skrytykowała za takie postępowanie. Kazała mu przeprosić dziewczynę i zagroziła, że jeśli jeszcze raz tak postąpi,to bardzo pożałuje swojego poczynania. Hermiona cieszyła się, że po Nowym Roku uwolni się od Rona, który do Hogwartu już nie powracał.

Draco spędzał te święta w towarzystwie matki w swoim rodzinnym domu. Chwile te jak na rodzinę Malfoy'ów były szczęśliwe. Chłopak opowiadał mamie o swoim życiu po powrocie do Hogwartu.

-Ludzie się mnie bali i patrzyli na mnie nieufnie, ale z czasem stałem się dla nich obojętny. Blaise cały czas stał za mną murem, choć jak wiesz znalazł sobie dziewczynę i poświęca jej dużo czasu. Sam zacząłem dogadywać się z Granger, więc ludzie zaczęli traktować mnie przychylniej, choć Weasley i Potter cały czas mają ochotę mi coś zrobić.

-Cieszę się synku, że ci się zaczyna układać. Opinia innych jest bardzo ważna, choć straciła na znaczeniu, lecz w naszym przypadku zmycie z siebie wpływów Czarnego Pana będzie trudne, ale widzę, że dajesz sobie radę. A jak nauka, poznałeś jakąś dziewczynę?

-Mam dobre stopnie. Jak zwykle kręci się obok mnie Parkinson i nie daje sobie powiedzieć, że ma dać mi spokój.

-No tak Pansy to nie jest dobra partia dla ciebie.

-Ale poznałem pewną dziewczynę jest dwa lata młodsza, może kojarzysz. Nazywa się Astoria Greengrass.

-Tak,kojarzę jej rodzinę, dobry wybór mój synu. Na pewno posiada maniery i odpowiednie wychowanie, z chęcią ją poznam.

-Spokojnie matko, dopiero ją poznałem.

-Dobrze synu, mam jeszcze dla ciebie jedną ważną wiadomość.

-Słucham.

-Złożyłam pozew o rozwód z twoim ojcem.

-Jak ojciec to zniósł?

-Nie wiem, nie mam z nim kontaktu. O sprawie poinformowałam go przez adwokata.

-Dobrze.

-Mam nadzieję, że poznam za niedługo Astorię.

-Mamo to tylko koleżanka.

-Dobrze synku, ale cieszę się, że radzisz sobie i będzie z ciebie porządny mężczyzna. - Uściskała syna i resztę Świąt spędzili w rodzinnej atmosferze.

Tuż po Nowym Roku w Ministerstwie Magii odbyło się zebranie w sprawie nowych popleczników czarnej magii. Aurorzy spotkali się z Draco w Departamencie Tajemnic. Blond włosy chłopak wygłosił nowe spostrzeżenia w połowie zamarł, bo zobaczył ją pośród tłumu aurorów.

-Co tutaj robi Granger?-zapytał ich szefa.

-Jest jedną z nas. Bierze udział w tej operacji, więc proszę to uszanować panie Malfoy.

-Podczas ostatniej akcji na wiele się nie przydała, musiałem ratować jej tyłek i samemu wycofać się z pola walki. Raczej nie widzę z niej pożytku.

-Pozwoli pan, że ja ocenię kto jest użyteczny, a kto nie.

Wściekły Ślizgon czekał na nią przed salą. Gdy wychodziła złapał ją za rękę i zaciągnął do jakieś pustej sali. Dziewczyna nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem, założyła ręce na piersi i patrzyła na niego wyzywającym wzrokiem.

-Masz zrezygnować, nie mam zamiaru znowu Cię ratować.-zażądał.

-Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, zrobię to na, co mam ochotę.

-Zrozum Granger to nie miejsce dla ciebie, tamci ludzie cię zabiją.

-Spokojnie Hugh zadba o to, aby wiedziała jak się zachować w każdej sytuacji.

-Hugh?-zapytał zdziwiony.

-Mój prywatny nauczyciel.

-Słuchaj mała, myślisz, że jak się nauczysz paru aurorskich sztuczek to wygrasz z nimi.

-Wiem, że i bez tego dam radę, jakbyś nie wiedział, walczyłam z Śmierciożercami nie raz i nie dwa. Chyba nie pamiętasz, bo podczas wojny siedziałeś w domu. Więc daj mi spokój i zajmij się sobą chłopcze.- Po tych słowach ominęła go i wyszła. Draco stał wściekły w miejscu, miał ochotę się jej odgryźć, ale powstrzymał się. Miała rację, że w momencie gdy ona walczyła, to on nic nie robił. Lecz on wiedział do czego ci ludzie są zdolni, a ona nie do końca. Chciał ją ochronić, lecz skoro ona tak pogrywa to nie będzie robił nic na siłę. Przełknął swoją dumę i się pierwszy do niej odezwał, a skoro ona dalej go tak traktuje,to on nic nie będzie zmieniać w ich relacji.


	20. Chapter 20

Rozdział 20

Kłótnie

Uczniowie wrócili do Hogwartu wypoczęci i zadowoleni, nie wszyscy w takim samym stopniu, lecz każdy z nich podładował swoje baterie przed kolejną dawką nauki. Nawet Draco, który czuł się wymęczony przez swoją misję, odkąd Blaise mu pomaga ma mniej na głowie i ma więcej czasu na odpoczynek i sprawy związane ze szkołą. Musiał przyznać, że to dla niego za dużo na czas obecny. Zaniedbał naukę, obowiązki Prefekta przez ciągłe skupianie się na misji. Zastanawiał się jak to robi Granger, która miała tyle samo na głowie, co on, a spisywała się na wszystkich polach lepiej . Odwalała robotę jako Prefekt za nich oboje, otrzymywała same wybitne, pomagała innym jak tylko ktoś o to poprosił, była wszędzie, gdzie powinna być, a on nie potrafił sobie poradzić ze swoimi zadaniami.

Hermiona przywitała powrót do szkoły z ulgą w końcu oderwała się od widoku zakochanych- Ginny i Harry'ego oraz wiecznie się z nią kłócącego Rona. W końcu mogła zaszyć się w swoim dormitorium, gdy chciała pobyć sama, nie musiała przebywać cały czas pośród ludzi, którzy ją irytowali. Chętnie spędzała czas z Ethanem, jednak mogła to tylko robić podczas patroli i zebrań, ciągle miała wrażenie, że jeszcze jest tyle tematów, które chciałaby z nim poruszyć, a nie miała na to czasu. Draco dalej unikała i nie widywała go już jakiś czas pomimo, że mieszkał za ścianą.

Podczas jednego z samotnych patroli po lochach natknęła się na Zabiniego, chłopak rzucił na nią okiem i chciał się dowiedzieć, co z Luną, z którą nie miał kontaktu od kilku tygodni.

-Luna czuje się dobrze choć ciągle chodzi smutna, bo nie rozumie czemu jej unikasz i boi się, że to koniec waszego związku.

-Możesz jej powiedzieć, że to nie prawda?

-Mówię, ale mi nie wierzy. Do czasu jeśli z nią nie porozmawiasz i nie wyjaśnisz, o co ci chodzi będzie się tak cały czas zachowywać. Jeśli ci na niej zależy daj jej jakiś znak, że ją kochasz.

-To będzie trudne, bo jak sama mówiłaś, już nie wierzy w to, co piszę w listach.

-Nie chcesz jej mówić, co robisz, to musisz jakoś sobie poradzić.-odrzekła cierpko dziewczyna. Rozumiała położenie Blaisa, ale nie mogła mu wybaczyć faktu, ze przez jego postępowanie cierpi Luna, a ona choć wie, co się dzieje, nie może jej pomóc i powiedzieć, co robi jej chłopak.

-A powiedz mi jeszcze, co jest między tobą, a Smokiem, bo wspominał, że się do siebie zbliżyliście, a teraz jak tylko o tobie wspomnę to warczy na mnie.

-Nie między nami nic nie ma i nie było Blaise. Chwilowe zawieszenie broni minęło.

-Czyli znowu się nie lubicie?

-Myślę, że nigdy się nie polubiliśmy. Na razie.

-Cześć.-Chłopak był zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią, bo z obserwacji jego i Luny wynikało, że mają się ku sobie, a tutaj taki zwrot.

Chciał pogadać ze Smokiem, ale musiał zrobić jedną rzecz przed tym. Zaczaił się w pobliżu dormitoriów Krukonów w niszy za obrazem i wyczekiwał na swoją dziewczynę. Miał szczęście, bo szła sama, szybkim ruchem zaciągnął ją za zasłonę i bez ostrzeżenia pocałował. Dziewczyna początkowo się wyrywała, lecz gdy pojęła kto to robi, oddała mu pieszczotę i wtuliła się w niego mocno. Po chwili Blaise oderwał się od niej, szepnął jej do ucha.

-Kocham cię, za niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. Teraz zaufaj mi. - wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i zniknął w labiryncie korytarzy. Luna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i udała do swojego pokoju, spokojna o uczucia Diabła.

Podczas kolejnego zebrania Prefektów Hermiona i Draco pokłócili się na oczach wszystkich. Ich półsłówka i ukryte aluzje rozwścieczyły obecną tam McGonagall. Zabrała tę dwójkę do swojego gabinetu, gdzie czekała ich mocna reprymenda za haniebne zachowanie.

-Możecie mi wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje?

-Nic szczególnego pani profesor, po prostu się nie dogadujemy.- zaczęła Hermiona.

-Jak to? Prosiłam was, żebyście znaleźli nić porozumienia, wydawało mi się, że wasze relacje się poprawiły.

-Poprawiły, ale znowu się popsuły.-odrzekł Draco.

-Zatem popracujcie nad nimi, bo jeśli jeszcze raz zrobicie coś takiego jak dziś wyciągnę poważne konsekwencje i oboje pożałujecie swojego zachowania. Rozumie, że macie dużo na głowie, ale wasze funkcje zobowiązują do pewnego zachowywania się. Zrozumiano?

-Tak jest pani profesor.- odrzekli jej i wyszli, każde z nich rozeszło się w swoim kierunku, bez pożegnania.

Draco skierował się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Zastał tam jak zwykle czekającą na niego Astorię. Musiał przyznać, że mu to pochlebiało, dziewczyna miała coś w sobie, co go pociągało. Miała ładną twarz, była smukła, blond włosy spływały po jej plecach i na twarzy zawsze widniał uśmiech, gdy go tylko widziała. Była inteligentna, zabiegała o jego uwagę i nie była namolna jak Pansy. Ponadto pochodziła z rodziny o podobnej historii do jego, zatem nadawałaby się na panią Malfoy, jak to sama jego matka powiedziała. Jednak nie był do końca pewien czy chce być z tą dziewczyną, coś go powstrzymywało od bliższych kontaktów z nią i nie wiedział, co to jest. Po krótkiej rozmowie z dziewczyną, udał się na poszukiwanie Blaisa, który zniknął. Znalazł Diabła przed wejściem do PW, szybko udali się do męskiego dormitorium,gdzie omówili klika spraw.

-Czytałeś dzisiejszego Proroka?-zaczął Diabeł.

-Jeszcze nie miałem go w rękach, piszą coś ciekawego?-zapytał blondyn.

-Piszą o rozwodzie twoich rodziców, to prawda?

-Tak, matka zadecydowała o tym posunięciu. Miałem nadzieję, że wszystko uda się załatwiać po cichu, ale jak widać prasa musi wszystko wywęszyć. Mam nadzieję, że nie wpłynie to na nią negatywnie.

-Przykro mi stary. Jak Ty się z tym trzymasz?

-Nadzwyczaj dobrze, sam wiesz, że nie żal mi Lucjusza. Możemy zmienić temat.

-Dobra. Co powiesz o Granger?

-O co ci znowu chodzi?

-Odbyłem sobie z nią dziś małą pogawędkę o Lunie i przez przypadek temat zszedł na ciebie. Wiesz, że dziewczyna cię nie lubi?-zapytał chytrze Blaise. Draco słuchał go uważnie, w sumie nic nowego mu nie powiedział, lecz jednak myśl, że Granger go nie lubi nawet teraz trochę go zabolała, miał nadzieję, że coś jednak jest na rzeczy.

-Przecież ja i Granger nigdy się nie lubiliśmy, więc czemu by teraz miało być inaczej.-odparł z udawaną obojętnością.

-No nie wiem, może dlatego, że jak tylko ci o niej wspomnę to chcesz mnie zabić, a poza tym chyba byś nie ciągnął jej do łóżka bez powodu.

-Zrobiłem na złość Weasley'owi.

-Jesteś pewien? Bo mi się wydaje, że zrobiłeś, to bo chciałeś i jednak trochę ją lubisz.-podpuszczał go dalej Zabini.

-Nie twoja sprawa. Nawet jak coś było,to już nie ma. Teraz spotykam się z Astorią, a z Granger nawet nie rozmawiam. A to co w takim dobrym humorze?-zapytał opryskliwie.

-Jak już wspominałem, rozmawiałem z Hermioną o Lunie i powiedziała mi coś, co natknęło mnie do pokazania swojej dziewczynie, że wciąż ją kocham. To pocałowałem ją z zaskoczenia i szybko uciekłem, aby nie zaczęła zadawać pytań. Co lepsze uśmiechnęła się i wydaje się rozumieć, że za niedługo będzie wszystko po staremu.

-Miło to słyszeć, dalej nie rozumiem, czemu się do niej nie odezwiesz.

-To dla jej dobra. Po wszystkim opowiem jej o czemu tak zrobiłem, zrozumie mnie, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

-Jedak lepiej byłoby się do niej odezwać skorą ją kochasz.-upierał się dalej Draco.

-To może ty porozmawiasz z Hermiona, mądralo.-odgryzł się Diabeł. Smok momentalnie poczerwieniał ze złości i chwycił różdżkę w dłoń i pogroził ją przyjacielowi.

-Zostaw w spokoju sprawę z Granger.

-Dobra, dobra Smoczku nie złość się.

-Blaise!

-Już jestem cicho.-przyłożył palec do ust i zniknął z pola widzenia blondyna.

W złym humorze zmierzał do sali na parterze, gdzie obywały się jego lekcje wraz z Hermioną prowadzone przez Hugh. Draco musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał dużą wiedzę i w skuteczny sposób przezywał im najważniejsze informacje i posunięcia, które mogą się im przydać podczas walki. Jednak sposób w jaki zwracał się do Hermiony denerwował go bardzo, cały czas słyszał pochwały, żarty kierowane w jej stronę, chętnie korygował jej zagrania, a ona mu na to wszystko pozwalała. Gdy wszedł spóźniony do sali już ćwiczyli, nie zwrócili na niego zbytniej uwagi, tylko nauczyciel kazał mu się rozgrzać i przygotować do lekcji. Hugh opuścił na chwilę Hermionę i poinstruował Draco, co i jak ma robić. Z powodu złego humoru Ślizgon zawalił całą lekcję i z jeszcze gorszym samopoczuciem zakończył ją, w swoim roztargnieniu zapomniał różdżki z sali i musiał się po nią wrócić. Gdy ponownie przekroczył próg zastał Gryfonkę i aurora w dwu znacznej sytuacji. Para szybko od siebie odskoczyła i dziewczyna po szybkim rzuceniu „Cześć" uciekła z pomieszczenia, Smok ruszył za nią szybkim krokiem. Dopadł ją za rogiem.

-Poczekaj.-krzyknął. Dziewczyna obróciła się i spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jej włosy były w nieładzie,a policzki zaróżowione.

-Daj mi spokój.

-Oj Granger i tak musimy porozmawiać.

-Nie mamy o czym.

-Pamiętaj, że to polecenie pani dyrektor.

-Wystarczy, że się nie będę do ciebie publicznie odzywać, to wypełnię jej prośbę.

-Granger, co w ciebie wstąpiło?

-Nic.

-Unikasz mnie, nie odzywasz się, nazywasz zdrajcą. Więc, co się dzieje?-zbliżył się do niej i zablokował jej drogę ucieczki. Z jednej strony ograniczała ją ściana, a z pozostałych on.

-Zostaw mnie w spokoju Malfoy.-Wysyczała przez zęby i pogroziła mu różdżką.

-Na prawdę grozisz mi?-zapytał.

-Skoro prośby do ciebie nie docierają to ci grożę.

-Na Merlina, chcę tylko porozmawiać. -chwycił jej różdżkę i schował do swojej kieszeni. Przybliżył się tak blisko, że ich ciała się ze sobą stykały, oboje wstrzymali oddech na chwilę. Spojrzał jej w oczy, mógł dostrzec jej piegi i rozszerzone źrenice.

-Więc powiesz mi, co to znaczyło?-szepnął jej do ucha.

-O co ci chodzi?-zapytała.

-Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o naszą wspólna noc.- Na wspomnienie tamtych chwil zrobiło się jej gorąco. Lecz z perspektywy czasu nie wiedziała, co to było.

-Nic nie znaczyło Malfoy.

-Jak to?-zapytał zdziwiony.

-Po prostu pomyłka.-Po tych słowach odsunął się od niej, spojrzał na nią lodowatym wzrokiem i chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się Astorii. Dziewczynie nie spodobał się widok Draco z Gryfonką, prędko objęła chłopaka i spytała, co tu robi.

-Nic kochanie, sprawy Prefektów.

-To dobrze, idziemy do ciebie.-Zapytała słodko i posłała wymowne spojrzenie Hermionie.

-Tak idziemy.-Oddalili się od brunetki. Hermiona osunęła się po ścianie, oparła głowę o ręce i starała się ochłonąć. Przynajmniej jej relacje z Malfoy'em są już ostatecznie zakończone, ale czy to dobrze?


	21. Chapter 21

Rozdział 21

Spory i nieporozumienia.

Styczeń powoli się kończył i wypierał go miesiąc zakochanych luty. W zamku dało się wyczuć atmosferę tego święta, z tej okazji McGonagall postanowiła zorganizować miłosną pocztę. Na barki Hermiony i Draco spadł obowiązek wystrojenia Wielkiej Sali przeddzień tej imprezy. Prefekci zachowywali się tak jak chciała dyrektorka, lecz dystans jaki ich dzielił mogli zobaczyć już postronni obserwatorzy.

Hermiona jak zwykle była punktualna i stawiła się w Wielkiej Sali o umówionej godzinie,niestety Malfoy się jeszcze nie pojawił. Dziewczyna cierpliwie na niego czekała, jednak gdy ten się nie zjawiał od godziny, poszła go poszukać. W pierwszym odruchu spojrzała na błonia przez okno, nie zdziwił ją fakt, że tleniona fretka wciąż była na treningu. Swoje kroki skierowała w kierunku boiska do Quidditcha, zła wpadła do szatni Slytherinu, gdzie zastała tylko Dracona. Chłopak przechadzał się półnagi po pomieszczeniu, był szczerze zdziwiony pojawieniem się dziewczyny.

- Malfoy przesadzasz. Olewasz mnie i obowiązki prefekta, tak nie można. - wysyczała zła brunetka.

- Sama traktujesz mnie jak powietrze, nie odzywasz się do mnie. Robię to, co ty, mam do tego prawo. - odpowiada jej zły chłopak.

- Daj sobie siana Malfoy. Lepiej zacznij traktować serio swoje obowiązki.

- Najpierw bezpodstawnie nazywasz mnie zdrajcą, a teraz chcesz mi rozkazywać, co powinienem robić. Nie uważasz, że powinnaś mnie w końcu przeprosić? - zapytał.

- Za to ty zachowujesz się jak dupek. Najpierw wykorzystujesz mnie po balu, a teraz się ślinisz z Astorią, która będzie następna?

- Wcale nie jesteś lepsza. Zapomniałaś już, że lecisz na naszego nauczyciela pani Prefekt. - odparł z satysfakcją. Jego słowa zadziałały tak jak chciał, zranił dziewczynę. Na jej twarzy malował się smutek przeplatany złością.

- Przynajmniej Hugh jest prawdziwym mężczyzną. - odpowiada mu nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. Draco nie spodziewał się tego, że Hermiona zareaguje w ten sposób, jej słowa rozwścieczyły go. Szybkim ruchem zgarnął swoją szatę i wyszedł z szatni.

Hermiona poszła jego śladem i też wróciła do zamku, niestety nie zastała go w Wielkiej Sali i sama musiała wszystko przygotować na Walentynki. Tymczasem Draco był w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, gdzie zaprosił Astorię do Hogsmeade. Nie planował tego wcześniej, ale słowa Gryfonki dotknęły go do żywego i miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób zrobi jej na złość. W męskim dormitorium natknął się na Blaisa i opowiedział mu całe zdarzenie z szatni.

- Granger jest do bani. - zakończył swój wywód.

- Sam tego chciałeś. - odpowiedział Zabini.

- Wcale tego nie chciałem. To ona wszystko zaczęła. - bronił się.

- W takim razie oboje zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Lepiej idź jej pomóc, jeśli nie chcesz być trafiony jakąś klątwą. - Blondyn pokręcił głową i posłuchał kumpla.

Gdy dotarł do celu, wszystko było gotowe, zobaczył tylko dziewczynę opuszczającą salę. Nie spojrzała na niego, nic nie powiedziała, po prostu zniknęła za drzwiami. W walentynki Draco dalej robił wszystko, co mógł, by dopiec Hermionie, na koniec dnia, gdy powrócił wraz z Astorią z Hogsmeade zaprosił ją do siebie, tak by widziała to Hermiona. Gdy zamykał drzwi swojego pokoju spoglądał w oczy Gryfonki z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Skoro go odrzuciła niech cierpi i wie, że nie będzie po niej płakał.

Kolejna lekcja z Hugh pokazała zaostrzenie konfliktu na linii Hermiona-Draco. Ćwiczyli uroki, jednak robili to tak zawzięcie, że ich nauczyciel musiał to przerwać, bo bał się, że ta dwójka zrobi sobie krzywdę. Na zakończenie spotkania Hermiona zwraca się do Aurora.

- Chętnie pójdę z tobą na tę aurorską imprezę. Będę mogła się zobaczyć z Harrym i Ronem.

- To świetnie.- brunet uśmiechnął się i zbliżył do dziewczyny. - Mogę mieć jeszcze jedno pytanie?

- Pewnie.

- Czy ty i Weasley jesteście razem, bo jeśli tak to nie chcę koledze odbijać dziewczyny. - Hermiona zaśmiała się sztucznie, na wieść, że Ron wmawia swoim współpracownikom, że dalej są razem.

- To sprawa zamknięta. Ale jak widać mam słabość do Aurorów.

W tej chwili to Draco miał poczuć się zraniony i tak też się stało. Pożegnali się z Thomsonem i wrócili na swoje kwatery. Ślizgon nie mógł się powstrzymać od skomentowania wcześniejszej sytuacji i jadowitym tonem odezwał się:

- Oceniasz mnie po Astorii, a sama romansujesz z Weasleyem, Thomsonem, Showem i Merlin wie kim. Widzę, że byłem jednym z wielu. - Hermiona nic mu nie odpowiedziała.

Z biegiem dni ich konflikt nabierał ostrości. Po raz kolejny pokłócili się na eliksirach, pracowali razem w parze, lecz każdy chciał rządzić i nie potrafili się dogadać. Za swoje zachowanie dostali szlaban, gdy ta wieść dotarła do dyrektorki, zastali ukarani przez odebranie im tytułów Prefektów Naczelnych. Hermiona jest zrozpaczona tą utratą , za wszystko wini Malfoya.

- Gdybym się do ciebie przyjaźnie nie odezwała na początku roku, nic takiego, by nie miało miejsca. To twoja wina, że McGonagall odebrała mi posadę Prefekta.

- Medal ma dwie strony, lepiej poszukaj w tej sytuacji też swojej winy.

- Oh, Malfoy daje mi rady. Wybacz, ale osoba, która zalicza wszystkie dziewczyny po drodze nie ma u mnie autorytetu. - odrzekła złośliwie. Draco powoli miał jej dość.

- Wiesz, co? Nie chodzę do łóżka z pierwszą lepszą, tylko z kimś na kim choć w małym stopniu mi zależy. - obrzucił ją smutnym spojrzeniem i skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni. Hermiona była zdziwiona jego słowami, lecz szybko się pozbierała.

- Ciekawe z Pansy sypiałeś, pomimo tego, że jej nie lubisz.

- Zrobiłem to na potrzeby misji, aby się do niej zbliżyć. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę się wyspać przed byciem zdrajcą.

Następnego ranka zniknął na kilkanaście godzin. Wrócił w środku nocy, znowu mocno poobijany, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak złym stanie. Zrobił dużo hałasu, który zbudził Hermionę. Dziewczyna sprawdziła, co się dzieje, zaniepokoiła się jego stanem, pomogła mu dostać się do łóżka i chciała go opatrzyć. Chłopak odmówił jej, wyrzucił ją z pokoju jednym machnięciem różdżki, drugim zablokował pokój i zasnął osłabiony. Nad ranem Hermiona przełamała barierę w pokoju Draco i zmusiła go do przyjęcia minimalnej pomocy, sprowadziła do jego pokoju panią Pomfrey. Pod wieczór chłopak czuje się lepiej, odwiedziła go Astoria, która troskliwie się nim zajęła. Hermiona źle zareagowała na tę sytuację, bo gdy ona próbowała go dotknąć,to potraktował ją zaklęciem. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, co oni ze sobą robią i nie potrafi pojąć, dlaczego zachowują się jak para rozkapryszonych dzieciaków. Była również ciekawa, co znowu robił, że był w takim stanie, wszystko miało wyjaśnić się na zebraniu Aurorów.

W Ministerstwie Magii spotkali się wszyscy Aurorzy, Blaise, Draco i Hermiona. Spotkanie przebiegło w spokoju. Malfoy pokrótce opisał kolejny bunt po stronie zła, zdradził też, że podejrzewają go o sprzedawanie informacji Ministerstwu i został poddany próbie, co tłumaczy jego obecny stan. Wyraził nadzieję, że za niedługo to wszystko się skończy. Gdy blondyn skończył mówić, na sali zapanował gwar. Hugh podszedł do niego i zaczął mu gratulować.

- Dobra robota, musisz zacząć pić eliksiry wzmacniające i uodparniające na ból, bo z wyprawy na wyprawę wyglądasz gorzej.

- Słuchaj Hugh, może Hermiona leci na takie pochwały, ale mnie nie musisz pouczać w oczywistych sprawach. Zajmij się sobą. - zaskoczony brunet zostawił go w spokoju, postanowił, że nie wyciągnie względem niego żadnych konsekwencji i zrzucił jego zachowanie na wyczerpanie misją. Ich rozmowie przysłuchiwali się Blaise i Gryfonka, do których dołączył później Smok.

- Uważam Malfoy, że nie wolno zwracać się w taki sposób do nauczyciela. - pouczyła go.

- Granger z nauczycielem to nie można sypiać, więc daj mi spokój. - Hermiona stała na środku sali i nic mu nie odpowiedziała, nie będzie go wyprowadzać z błędu. Po chwili zabrał głos Blaise, który stał jak na razie z boku i się przyglądał.

-Nie możecie się pogodzić, tak dobrze wam szło dogadywanie się. - oboje spojrzeli się na niego krytycznie i jednocześnie odpowiedzieli

- Nie.


	22. Chapter 22

Rozdział 22

Pod pantoflem?

Dziecinny spór między Draco, a Hermioną dalej trwał. Chłopak coraz częściej pokazywał się z Astorią i z nią spędzał swój czas. Podczas jednej z ich wspólnych posiadówek w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu blondynka narzekała na Gryfonkę.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego dalej musisz z nią mieszkać, skoro nie jesteście już Prefektami.

- Pewnie dlatego, że za chwilę znowu nimi będziemy.

- A nie wolałbyś być ze mną w Lochach niż z tą szlamą?

- Nie używaj tego słowa w mojej obecności. - rzucił jej zły.

- Nie rozumiem cię, sam go używasz,a jak ktoś inny to zrobi to jesteś zły. Nie lubisz jej, a teraz ją bronisz. Jesteś dwulicowy Draco. - chłopak popatrzał się na nią, wstał i na odchodne rzucił.

- Nie muszę ci się, z tego tłumaczyć Astorio. - miał ochotę zapalić, skierował się w stronę męskiej toalety. Momentami Astoria przypominała mu Pansy, w tych chwilach miał ochotę zrobić coś dziewczynie. Zły usiadł na parapecie, rozkoszował się dymem papierosowym, spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył Hermionę z Hugh. Widok ten nie polepszył jego humoru, wręcz przeciwnie pogorszył.

Gryfonka była pod wrażeniem inteligencji, wiedzy, dojrzałości aurora, imponowała jej też jego dojrzałość. Podczas przyjęcia aurorskiego Hermiona świetnie bawiła się w jego towarzystwie. Poznała kilku ciekawych ludzi, spędziła trochę czasu w towarzystwie Harry'ego i unikała Rona. Weasley też nie zbliżał się do niej i bawił się w towarzystwie jakieś nieznanej dziewczyny. Po imprezie Gryfonka i Thomson wrócili do Hogwartu, poszli do dziewczyny, gdzie dyskutowali o nadchodzącej wojnie. Mężczyzna chwalił jej odwagę i chęć pomaganiu światu. Późną nocą opuścił jej pokój. Następnego dnia Hermionę odwiedził Ethan, dowiedziała się, że Patil go rzuciła. Całe popołudnie spędziła na pocieszaniu przyjaciela i próbie wyciągnięcia go z dołka. Po skończonych lekcjach natknęła się po raz pierwszy na Dracona.

- Za dużo facetów się tu ostatnio kręci, ktoś jeszcze dziś tu przyjdzie? - zagadnął blondyn znad książki, na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. Hermiona zmierzyła go wzrokiem i miała ochotę obedrzeć ze skóry. Bez słowa zniknęła w swoim dormitorium.

Mecz Quidditcha Gryffindor vs Slytherin zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Draco poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę na trening, co Hermionie było na rękę, bo nie musiała słuchać jego kretyńskich docinek. A sam Malfoy w powietrzu zapomniał o sytuacji z Granger i reszcie swoich kłopotów. W dzień meczu Hermiona życzyła mu, aby spadł z miotły i się połamał. Jej prośba się nie spełniła, na domiar złego Ślizgoni rozgromili Gryfonów 310 do 70. Uczniowie z domu węża świętują swoje zwycięstwo tak głośno, że Hermiona, świeżo przywrócona na stanowisko Prefekta Naczelnego, musi iść do lochów uciszyć całe zbiegowisko. Gdy wkraczała do pokoju wspólnego węży widzi jak Astoria siedzi na kolanach Draco i namiętnie go całuje przy wszystkich. Chłopak zauważa obecność Gryfonki i jest zadowolony z obrotu spraw. Hermiona stara się ukryć smutek, który zaczął malować na jej twarzy.

-Macie w tej chwili iść spać, albo każdy z was dostanie szlaban. - po sali przeszedł pomruk niezadowolenia, gdzieniegdzie było słychać głośniejsze protesty. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru się z nimi cackać. - Za niewypełnienie mojej prośby Slytherin traci sto punktów. Albo natychmiast udacie się do swoich dormitoriów, albo stracicie więcej punktów. - Ślizgoni pojęli,że nie żartuje i posłusznie poszli spać, narzekając na dziewczynę.

Hermiona dotarła do pokoi Prefektów pierwsza, usiadła na kanapie w salonie i spoglądała przed siebie. Draco, który zastał ją w tej pozie siedząca po ciemku, trochę się o nią zmartwił.

Wszystko w porządku Granger?- zapytał bez podchodzenia do niej.

Spadaj Malfoy. - odrzekła cierpko. Chłopak nie był zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, choć miał cichą nadzieję, że może tym razem się do niego przyjaźniej odezwie. Zniknął w swoim pokoju, a ona została sama ze swoimi uczuciami. Czuła się zraniona jego postępowaniem, choć tłumaczyła sobie, że nie ma powodu, aby tak było. Bo de facto tak było, ale czy tak musiało się stać?

Przez kolejne kilka dni był spokój, do czasu kolejnych zajęć z Hugh. Jak zwykle Hermiona świetnie się dogadywała z ich nauczycielem, znała odpowiedź na każde jego pytanie i świetnie sobie radziła z praktyczną częścią zajęć. Draco przez cały czas stał z boku i przyglądał się tej lekcji, czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu. Gdy w końcu Thomson zdał sobie sprawę, że podczas dzisiejszych zajęć Malfoy niczego nie pokazał, zaproponował mu pojedynek. Blondyn chętnie przystał, bo miał ochotę wyżyć się na aurorze. Walczyli bardzo zacięcie przez postępowanie Draco, który atakował bardzo agresywnie. Po skończonym pojedynku, który zakończył się przez skapitulowanie Hugh, Hermiona opieprzyła Malfoy'a za jego postępowanie.

Pogięło cię do reszty Malfoy? Mogłeś mu zrobić krzywdę. - krzyczała na niego.

Granger guzik mnie obchodzi, co sądzisz na temat naszej walki.

Nie możesz się wyżywać na nauczycielu, znajdź sobie inny sposób na rozładowanie emocji. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Hugh cię jeszcze pochwalił za zawziętość. To nie był duch walki, chciałeś mu tylko dokopać. Co on ci zrobił, że zachowujesz się jak troll względem niego?

Daj mi spokój, lepiej idź sobie z nim poflirtować. - zostawił ją na korytarzu bez odpowiedzi.

Tymczasem Blaise Zabini nie potrafił wytrzymać bez swojej ukochanej i postanowił z nią porozmawiać. Złapał ją w bibliotece, ostrożnie podszedł do jej stolika.

Cześć mała, mogę się przysiąść? - na dźwięk jego głosu Luna wskazała mu krzesło obok siebie.

Cześć.

Musimy porozmawiać.

Też tak uważam. - odparła radośnie.

Wiem, że ostatnio zachowywałem się jak dupek, ale musiałem i zresztą dalej muszę. Pewnie jesteś na mnie zła, rozumie to, ale musisz mi zaufać. Robię to dla nas, chcę oczyścić swoje imię, żeby twój tata mnie polubił, ale potrzebuję czasu.

Mówisz serio Blaise?

Tak,kochanie. Ale na razie dalej, muszę się trzymać od ciebie z daleka,to dla twojego dobra. Po prostu mi zaufaj i wierz Hermionie.

Czy Hermiona jest w to zamieszana? - w tym momencie Blaise poczuł, że powiedział za dużo.

Kochanie poprosiłem ją, żeby miała na ciebie oko, gdy mnie nie będzie przy tobie. Potrzebna ci przyjaciółka w takiej sytuacji. Kocham cię.

Dobrze. Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę i zrobię tak jak chcesz. Ale mogę teraz ja coś powiedzieć kochanie? - Diabeł odetchnął z ulgą.

Mów.

Dlaczego pozwoliłeś Draco zadawać się z tą Astorią i traktować w ten sposób Hermionę? Myślałam, że ustaliliśmy, że mają żyć w zgodzie Zabini. Ale wystarczy ci powierzyć takie zadanie i wszystkie nasze ustalenia szlag trafił. Jak mi się z tego wytłumaczysz? - na widok złej panny Lovegood Blaise stracił pewność siebie i nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

E, no bo, ten, tego tak wyszło.

Tak wyszło? Musisz to odkręcić, bo jak nie to pożałujesz.

Ale kochanie, gdy tylko wspominam o tym, to Draco chce mnie zabić.

Nie przesadzaj Blaise. Dopuściłeś do tej sytuacji to teraz ją napraw od strony Draco, a ja od strony Hermiony. Tak, żeby się do siebie chociaż normalnie odzywali i pozbądź się Astorii irytuje mnie. Jeśli mam być twoją dziewczyną i muszę spędzać czas z Draco, to przynajmniej chce, aby jego dziewczyna było porządna, a nie takie coś jak Pansy lub Astoria. A teraz zmykaj, bo muszę się uczyć. - chłopak już zapomniał jak Luna potrafi, go po kątach rozstawić, jednak posłusznie spełnił jej prośbę, pocałował ją w policzek i oddalił się do swoich oślizgłych lochów.


	23. Chapter 23

Rozdział 23

Bitwa

W połowie marca do Hermiony, Draco i Blaisa dotarła informacja, że bitwa jest tuż, tuż. Zamiast przejmować się ocenami, zadaniami, obowiązkami prefektów młodzi ludzie zbroili się do walki. Dla dziewczyny to nie było nic nowego, uczucia, które towarzyszą jej przez każdego rodzaju walką przestają się liczyć, ważne jest, aby zachować trzeźwy umysł, stalowe nerwy i zepchnąć strach w najgłębsze zakamarki siebie.

Do ostatniej chwili nikt nie znał planu działania oprócz Draco i szefa Biura Aurorów. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu na dokładną datę, instrukcje, zachowywali się tak, aby w każdej chwili mogli zabrać się do walki. Draco postanowił ostatni raz odwieść Hermionę od pomysłu brania udziału w akcji Ministerstwa. Złapał ją w bibliotece, gdzie doczytywała jeszcze jakieś klątwy i uroki, nie mógł się wyzbyć wrażenia, że ona nigdy nie przestaje się uczyć.

Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał nieśmiało.

Jeśli to się tyczy sam wiesz czego to tak, jeśli masz zamiar zawracać mi głowę czymś innym to nie. - odparła zwięźle ,nie przerywając lektury książki.

Dobra Granger, jak wiesz to niebezpieczna operacja, szczególnie dla ciebie ze względu na twoje pochodzenia. Zatem byłbym wdzięczny jakbyś schowała swój upór do kieszeni i zrezygnowała z brania udziału w tym wszystkim. Rozumiem, że chcesz się wykazać, ale narobisz więcej szkody niż pożytku idąc tam jutro z nami.

Powiadasz jutro? Dzięki za informacje. A teraz daj mi spokój, skoro od bitwy dzieli mnie jedno popołudnie to mam zamiar w pełni je wykorzystać, a ty mi w tym przeszkadzasz. Lepiej znajdź Astorie i z niej zrób słabą kobietę, która bez ciebie sobie nie poradzi.- chłopak stał i nie mógł się nadziwić, skąd ta dziewczyna bierze tyle sarkazmu i bezczelności. Stanowiła w tej kategorii poważne zagrożenie dla niego.

Rób jak chcesz tylko trzymaj się jak najdalej ode mnie jutro, mam zamiar walczyć, a nie rozglądać się za tobą, czy sobie zrobiłaś krzywdę czy nie.

Nie bój się o mnie, będę lepsza niż ty.

Skąd ta pewność?

Bo ja nie działam tak jak oni w porównaniu do ciebie, mamy zupełnie inne style walki. - Stał i spoglądał się na nią z niedowierzaniem, skąd ona to wszystko wie. Ale gorsze w tym było to, że w ten sposób dała mu do zrozumienia, że walczy jak Śmierciożerca.

Czy ty Granger robisz mi jakieś przytyki odnoście mojego starego fachu? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

Nie, stwierdzam tylko fakty, a teraz wybacz jestem umówiona. - wstała i opuściła bibliotekę.

Resztę popołudnia Gryfonka spędziła na luźnej rozmowie z Hugh podczas, której przypominali sobie najlepsze zagrania,które mogą wykorzystać jutro.

Malfoy się wygadał i powiedział mi kiedy zacznie się cała akcja. - poinformowała go Hermiona.

To nie dobrze, wiesz czy jeszcze ktoś wie? - zapytał zmartwiony brunet.

Nie sądzę, powiedział mi to, bo chciał, aby zrezygnowała. Zachowuje się jak szowinista pod tym względem.

Bo chce cię bronić jako kobiety?

Raczej traktuje mnie jako balast.

O kimś innym, by to mógł powiedzieć, ale nie o tobie, chłopak doskonale wie, że radzisz sobie lepiej niż nie jeden facet.

Taa na pewno i dlatego daje mi do zrozumienia, że przeze mnie cała akcja może się spalić.

Uspokój się Hermiono, myślę, że Draco się o ciebie martwi i w ten sposób, chce cię odwieść od tego pomysłu. Jeśli się o kogoś martwisz, łatwiej ci walczyć, jeśli wiesz, że jest bezpieczny niż, jeżeli jest narażony na bezpieczeństwo.

Hugh, mówisz mądre rzeczy, lecz wierz mi, Malfoy się o mnie nie będzie martwić. Lepiej skończmy ten temat, trzeba się szykować do boju.

Hermiono nie rozpowiadaj, kiedy to nastąpi tym bardziej nie mów mi, niech nieuwaga Draco pozostanie między wami.

Czyli udajemy, że ci nic o tym nie mówiłam? - zapytała z uśmiechem.

Dokładnie, chodźmy na kolację umieram z głodu. - wstał i zaoferował jej swoje ramię, dziewczyna je przyjęła, w świetnym humorze udali się do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek. Wieczorem dostali krótkie liściki, że o piątej rano mają się wstawić w Ministerstwie Magii i resztę instrukcji potrzebnych na jutro.

Dzisiejszy wieczór Draco i Hermiona spędzili bez kłótni i udali się na spoczynek. Nazajutrz czyli podczas jednego z ostatnich dni marca cała brygada Aurorska stawiła się w komplecie w Ministerstwie Magii. Plan był prosty, przedstawił do szef Aurorów.

-Draco podejdzie i zacznie przemawiać do wrogów, w tym czasie my podzieleni na mniejsze grupki rozbiegniemy się po terenie i zajmiemy wyznaczone miejsca. Czekamy na sygnał i atakujemy tylko w swoim sektorze. Grupa specjalna ma za zadanie wyciągnąć Draco z centrum walki na obrzeża udając jego pojmanie. Pan Malfoy i dwójka ochraniających go aurorów nie biorą udział w walce. Reszta nie wychodzi za swój teren. Bierzemy ludzi żywcem, tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach uśmiercamy. Myślę, że to by było na tyle. Wyruszamy za godzinę, odpocznijcie, rozgrzejcie się i przestudiujcie jeszcze raz plan działania.

Zgodnie z planem godzinę później wszyscy znaleźli się na wielkiej polanie otoczonej gęstym lasem. Podobnej do tej, co ostatnio. Wszyscy ustawili się na swoje miejsca i czekali, aż Malfoy zacznie przemawiać. Wyszedł na środek polany spowity w długą czarną szatę, z maską na twarzy, na rękach miał rękawice z czarnej skóry, gdzieniegdzie nieposłuszne włosy wymknęły się i powiewały na wietrze. Wyglądał groźnie, lecz i pociągająco. Przemówił swoim niskim głosem, brzmiał i zachowywał się jak pantera szykująca się do skoku na ofiarę, zwinnie, cicho, dostojnie i przerażająco. Tłum ludzi słuchał jego słów w ciszy, chłonąc każdy wyraz. Na znak Malfoy'a aurorzy ruszyli do ataku. To była szybka rozgrywka, Ministerstwo, które miało trzykrotną przewagę liczebną w ciągu kilku minut pojmało złoczyńców, nie ponosząc przy tym strat w swoich ludziach. Po zakończonej akcji Minister chciał porozmawiać z kapitanami poszczególnych oddziałów i Malfoy'em.

Draco pomimo tego, że nie brał czynnego udziału w pojmaniu czuł się wyczerpany, ważne dla niego teraz było dowiedzieć się, co z Blaise i Granger. Przedzierał się przez tłum w poszukiwaniu kapitana ich grupy, gdy odnalazł Hugh zdziwił się, że obok niego stoi Gryfonka.

A ona co tu robi? - zapytał bez uprzedzenia.

To nasz mała gwiazda bitwy, uratowała kilka osób, przed śmiertelnym zaklęciem i przy okazji pojmała więcej więźniów niż niejeden auror z długoletnim stażem. Minister jest pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności.

Widzisz Malfoy dałam sobie radę. - odparła mu z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Draco był zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy. Musiał przyznać, że spisała się nieźle, jednak złościł, go fakt, że to ona tego dokonała, a nie on. Oliwą do ognia była jej pewność siebie i to, że siedziała przytulona do Hugh pośród wszystkich. Miał nadzieję, że tylko mu się wydawało, że mają się ku sobie, ale ona publicznie okazywała względy temu aurorowi.

Co z Blaisem? - zapytał.

Wszystko dobrze, może być lekko poraniony na nodze, bo za późno zareagowałam, ale bitwę przeżył. - Malfoy dopiero teraz zauważył, że ona sama odniosła pewne rany. Jej policzek był rozcięty, bandaż na ręce przesiąknął krwią, a na nogach miała wielkie siniaki i krwiaki. Musiała się tego nabawić podczas ratowania innych. Chciał jej podziękować, ale przyszedł Minister Magii i zaczął klaskać. Brawa te kierowane były w kierunku Draco i Hermiony, wszyscy gratulowali im sukcesu. Zapraszali ich na wieczorną imprezę, ale dziewczyna odmówiła tłumacząc się obowiązkami szkolnymi i przez to już wieczorem cała trójka siedziała w Hogwarcie, gdzie leczyła obrażenia wojenne tzn Blaise i Hermiona byli w jej dormitorium z Luną, gdzie spożywali lekarstwa przygotowane przez panią Pomfrey. Rany Blaisa były powierzchowne w porównaniu do Hermiony, która przez kilka następnych dni chodziła lekko poobijana. Wszystkim mówiła, że potknęła się o miotły podczas nocnego patrolu. Jednak złośliwi twierdzili, że pobiła się z Astorią o Dracona, który unika od jakiegoś czasu Granger. Sam Smok nie miał ochoty siedzieć w jej towarzystwie, poczekał aż ona i Zabini opowiedzieli Lunie o wszystkim i dopiero po tym zobaczył, co u nich, gdy wiedział, że wszystko w porządku, poszedł przejść się po zamku.

Rozmyślał o tym, co się dziś stało. Od dziś on i Blaise posiadają czyste karty w świecie czarodziejów, cieszył się z tego powodu, jednak było mu żal, że nie wziął udziału czynnego w walce, tylko przyglądał się wszystkiemu z boku. Może gdyby też walczył, Granger nie zostałaby najlepsza na polu walki. Podziwiał ją, lecz złościła go jej pewność siebie, wiedział, że nie będzie się tym chwalić publicznie, jednak oboje wiedzieli, że Malfoy poniósł porażkę. Chciał jej wmówić, że jest słabą kobietą, a tymczasem ona okazała się najlepsza, lepsza niż on sam. Urażona męska duma bolała go najbardziej.


	24. Chapter 24

Rozdział 24

Blaise Lovegood...

Luna odetchnęła, gdy dowiedziała się całej prawdy o chwilowym zniknięciu Blaisa z jej życia. W przypływie euforii wpadła na pomysł zaproszenia Draco i Hermiony do Hogsmeade.

Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Ja i Malfoy w jednym miejscu. - odparła na jej propozycję Hermiona.

Nie uważasz, że jesteście mi coś winni, skoro obydwoje ukrywaliście przede mną prawdę związaną z Blaisem? - pytała uparcie.

Luna tak nie wolno. Nie bierz mnie na poczucie winy.

Skoro inne sposoby zawodzą, to będę odwoływała się do twojego sumienia.

Dobra niech ci będzie, góra dwa drinki i się zmywam.

Jesteś kochana.- Luna rzuciła się jej w ramiona.

Tymczasem Blaise walczył z Draco o to samo, co Luna z Gryfonką. .

Nie mam ochoty z nią rozmawiać.- mruczał Draco.

Nie musisz z nią, ale z Luną tak. Wciąż ma ci za złe, że nie powiedziałeś jej, w co mnie wciągnąłeś. Jesteś jej to winny.

Chyba żartujesz? Bierzesz mnie na litość. Blaise nie chcę spotkać się z Granger.

A co ona ci zrobiła?

Ciągle to samo i dochodzące wraz z czasem czynniki zaostrzające konflikt.

Daj spokój, przeżyjesz, że dziewczyna była od ciebie lepsza w walce. Pomyśl o tym tak, że uratowała twojemu przyjacielowi życie.

Blaise, zapłacisz mi za to.

Dobra, ale nie proś o zapłatę w naturze, bo Luna może mi nie pozwolić.

Diable spadaj, pókim dobry.

Cała czwórka chętniej, bądź nie chętniej szła do Hogsmeade. Rozsiadli się pod Trzema Miotłami, Luna z Blaisem z jednej strony stołu, a Draco i Hermiona z drugiej. Na początku rozmowa nie kleiła się, para zakochanych zmuszała resztę do otwierania ust. Po paru piwach kremowych, Gryfonka i blond Ślizgon nieco się rozluźnili i zaczęli brać udział w wymuszanej rozmowie z Krukonką i drugim wychowankiem domu węża. Po pewnym czasie rozmowy weszły na osobiste tematy, w tym rozwód rodziców Smok. Hermionie po raz pierwszy od dawna zrobiło się żal chłopaka, w ramach tego uczucia, poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Przykro mi z tego powodu. - Draco pochwycił jej dłoń na swoim ciele. Delikatne muśnięcie palców przyprawiło ich o miłe dreszcze, spojrzeli sobie w oczy i wpatrywali się w nie w zagadkowy sposób. Powietrze zaczęło się elektryzować od ich zachowania, ich oddechy powoli przyśpieszały. Chłopak zdjął jej rękę ze swojego barku, położył na swoim kolanie, swoje palce wplótł w jej i wrócił do rozmowy. Hermiona z miłym zaskoczeniem przyjęła zachowanie chłopaka i delikatnie uśmiechała się w kierunku przyjaciół. Atmosfera się rozluźniła, poczynanie Draco wprawiło wszystkich w bardzo dobre nastroje, szczególnie Lunę, której zależało na takim rozwoju wydarzeń. Po jakimś czasie do pubu weszła Astoria, gdy tylko dostrzegła swojego chłopaka i jego znajomych , przybiegła do ich stolika.

- Draco, dlaczego ona się do ciebie klei?

- Nic nie robimy Astorio.- odparł spokojnie blondyn.

W takim razie, wychodzimy. - odparła władczo dziewczyna Draco. Chłopak rozejrzał się przepraszająco po towarzystwie i potulnie opuścił bar z blondynką. Po jego odejściu Blaise nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza.

Nasz Draco jest pod pantoflem. - i wybuchnął śmiechem

Nie masz z czego się śmiać Blaise, to twoja wina. - skarciła go Luna.

Nie zaczynaj znowu kochanie. - ostrzegł ją chłopak, nie chciał tej sprawy poruszać przy Gryfonce, bo wiedział, że może ja to zaboleć. Hermona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć więc spojrzała na parę dziwnym wzrokiem i też udała się w stronę zamku.

Po powrocie do dormitorium Draco pił dalej, musiał odreagować bitwę, zachowanie Astorii i sytuację z Hermioną. Ta ostatnia wróciła do ich pokoi jakiś czas po nim. Zobaczyła otwarte drzwi do pokoju chłopaka, zajrzała przez nie i zobaczyła go, siedział na łóżku i popijał Ognistą. Gdy ją zauważył, uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wycofała się do siebie. Draco krzyknął za nią

Napijesz się ze mną? - zaskoczona dziewczyna, zgodziła się. Siedzieli i spożywali alkohol w milczeniu. Gdy byli już nieźle wstawieni, Hermiona zapytała się chłopaka o coś, co dręczyło ją od dłuższego czasu.

Zależało ci na mnie przed naszą kłótnią?

Chyba tak. - odpowiedział krótko, resztę wieczoru spędzili milcząc. Do dziewczyny zaczęło docierać, że zachowywała się jak idiotka oraz, że popełniła duży błąd względem Draco. Jednak człowiek po alkoholu nie myśli trzeźwo i czasem zapomina o pewnych wydarzeniach, tak więc, Malfoy nie będzie pamiętać ich rozmowy, a Granger swoich wniosków.

Pomiędzy prefektami pojawił się okres niemego rozejmu, wciąż się do siebie nie odzywali, jednak nie kłócili się z byle powodu i starali się sobie nie dokuczać. Hermiona spędzała dalej dużo czasu z Hugh, który po skończonej akcji z Ministerstwa, nie stacjonował na stałe w zamku, ale ciągle udzielał jej i Draco prywatnych lekcji. Tak więc dwa razy w tygodniu po skończonych zajęciach spędzała z nim miło czas. Musiała przyznać, że coraz bardziej go lubiła, zresztą z wzajemnością. Każda historia miłosna musi mieć swój początek i pierwszy pocałunek, do tego doszło pewnego kwietniowego popołudnia, gdy Gryfonka i auror siedzieli w jej dormitorium i rozmawiali o starożytnych klątwach. I jakoś tak wyszło, że ich usta się złączyły, całe to zdarzenie mógł zaobserwować Malfoy, który przechodził przez salon i spojrzał w otwarte drzwi do pokoju Gryfonki.

Wieczorem, gdy Hermiona wróciła z patrolu Smok do niej zagadnął:

Dalej podkochujesz się w nauczycielu? To nieetyczne. - dziewczyna była zła, że chłopak wtrąca się do jej życia i spraw prywatnych.

Dla mnie to nie nauczyciel tylko przystojny mężczyzna i mądry Auror, który nie wcina się w moje życie jak Ron i ty. Skoro spotykasz się z Astorią to daj mi spokój, też mam prawo być szczęśliwa. - chłopak stał i nic nie odpowiedział. Nie podobało się mu zachowanie dziewczyny, a szczególnie porównanie jego osoby z Weasley'em. Z Granger zdecydowanie lepiej szło się dogadać na początku roku, gdy była z Łasicą, niż gdy kręci z „przystojnym i mądrym Aurorem". Tak czy owak miał ochotę odreagować, poszedł na boisko do Quidditcha potrenować. Do milczenia doszły krzywe spojrzenia, których nikt oprócz nich nie rozumiał.

Ginny, Luna i Hermiona siedziały na błoniach łapiąc pierwsze promyki słońca tej wiosny. Hermiona rozmyślała o zbliżających się OWTM-ach, Luna o konflikcie Gryfonki, ze Ślizgonem, a Ginny o swoim ślubie.

Hermiono i Luno mam do was ogromną prośbę. - przerwała milczenie Ginny. Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z zaciekawieniem i słuchały uważnie dalszej wypowiedzi. - Jak wiecie ślub mój i Harry'ego odbędzie się w połowie lata, dlatego też potrzebuje druhen. Zostaniecie nimi? Proszę. - przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. Pierwsza odezwała się Luna:

Dobrze, ale pozwolisz mi przyprowadzić Blaisa i może tatę, bo zabije mnie jeśli nie wezmę go ze sobą.

Spokojnie Luna, weź ich oboje, ja i Harry nie będziemy mieć nic przeciwko jednemu Ślizgonowi na weselu, gorzej z moim tatą. - dodała żartobliwie. - A ty Hermiono?

Pewnie, dla ciebie wszystko. Kto jest drugim świadkiem Harry'ego?

Domyśliłaś się, że Ron jest pierwszym. Drugim jest Georg, który cały czas mi powtarza, że chce stać do gości bokiem z uchem. To jego największy problem, podobno bez ucha jego uroda jest niepełna.

Będzie wesoło. - mruknęła Hermiona.- Myślałam, że poczekacie ze ślubem do czasu, aż ukończysz Hogwart.

Też tak myślałam, ale nie ma na, co czekać. Kochamy się i chcemy być razem. A poza tym będą mnie wołać Ginny Potter, czyż to nie brzmi cudownie? - zapytała rozmarzona narzeczona.

Tak. - odparła Luna. - Choć powiem wam, że Luna Zabini brzmi dziwnie, lepiej będzie jak Blaise stanie się Lovegood.

Blaise Lovegood. - powtórzyła Hermiona i wszystkie dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem.

Wieczorem, gdy Luna z Hermioną zostały same i zaczęły rozprawiać na temat wieczoru panieńskiego Ginny, rozmowa zeszła na partnera Hermiony.

To z kim pójdziesz? - zapytała się Luna.

Chyba z Hugh, bo teraz z nim się spotykam. Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekują ode mnie, że pojawię się tam z Ronem.

Na pewno nie karzą ci z nim iść. Jakby pan Auror nie chciał iść zawsze możesz zabrać Draco, Blaise będzie miał towarzystwo.

To chyba zły pomysł, myślę, że pan Weasley przeżyje jednego Ślizgona, ale dwóch by go zabiło.

W sumie masz racje, ojciec panny młodej powinien być żywy na jej weselu. - parsknęły śmiechem i rozeszły się do swoich pokoi.


	25. Chapter 25

Rozdział 25

Plotki i koniec roku.

Wraz z nadejściem kwietnia świat czarodziejski obiegła informacja o rozwodzie rodziców Dracona. Magazyny plotkarskie ścigały się w doniesieniach i spekulacjach. Wiadomo było, że o rozwód wystąpiła Narcyza i cały proces przebiegł za porozumieniem obu stron. Cały majątek podzielono na trzy części po jednej dla Narcyzy, Lucjusza i Dracona, który w tym roku kończył szkołę i zaczynał dorosłe życie. Podczas procesu ojciec Draco nie był obecny w sądzie, wszystko załatwiał przez swojego adwokata. Wszystkich zdziwił fakt, że Narcyza została przy nazwisku męża, a nie wróciła do swojego panieńskiego. Rubryki towarzyskie zaczęły przedstawiać ją jako łakomy kąsek dla mężczyzn, kobieta, która przetrwała rządy Voldemorta i odcięła się od tego, matka nawróconego chłopaka, który pomaga ministerstwu łapać szumowiny. Ślizgon miał po wyżej uszu sów z prośbą o komentarz, wiedział, że jego matka potrzebuje teraz spokoju, a dziennikarze próbują z niej zrobić pannę na wydaniu. Czarę goryczy przelał artykuł o nim i Astorii, w którym obszernie opisano ich uczucie i rzekome zaręczyny. Dziewczyna była zachwycona, lecz on nie miał już siły tłumaczyć wszystkim, że tylko się spotykają i nic więcej. Gdy wyrzucił Astorii, że popiera kłamstwo, dziewczyna się na niego obraziła.

U Hermiona nie było wcale lepiej, prasa szybko zwęszyła, że jedyna dziewczyna ze złotego Trio kręci z młodym i ambitnym Aurorem. Tak więc też znalazła się w wirze plotek. Czuła się jak w czwartej klasie, gdy Rita pisała o jej romansie z Krumem i Harry'm. Miała ochotę udusić wszystkich dziennikarzy, który nakręcali plotki. Najgorsza była jednak reakcja Rona, który wysłał jej długi list bogaty w obraźliwe epitety, w którym nie mógł zrozumieć jak ona może afiszować się uczuciem z jego kolegą. Chłopak miał, żal do niej, bo te plotki pokazały, że Hermiona znalazła już sobie kogoś na jego miejsce i on nie ma już u niej szans.

Kryzys również zawitał do Luny i Blaisa. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od kilku dni z powodu pewnej pogawędki Ślizgona z jego domownikiem, którą usłyszał przez przypadek Neville. Zabini rozmawiał z kolegą na temat ślubu Pottera z Weasley.

- Kurczę, masz szczęście, będziesz na weselu największego bohatera naszych czasów.

- Nie nazwałbym tego szczęściem, po prostu moja dziewczyna jest jego przyjaciółką i idę tam tylko jako osoba towarzysząca.

- Powiedz mi tak serio, jesteś z Pomyluną tak na prawdę, czy tylko dla stworzenia pozorów, że jesteś po stronie dobra. Ja rozumiem, że po wojnie każdy Ślizgon na trudniejszy start niż reszta, ale żeby się wiązać z kimś z bandy Pottera? Jak ci się to udało? - pytał zaciekawiony. Blaisa rozgniewały przypuszczenia, że jest z Luną dla własnej korzyści, bo kochał ją naprawdę. Niestety nie zdążył zdementować tych fałszywych doniesień, bo zza rogu wyskoczył Longbottom i przyłożył mu w twarz, w wyniku ciosu Zabini miał połamany nos, a Neville potłuczoną rękę. Chłopaków rozdzielił Draco po wysłuchaniu całego zdarzenia wlepił wszystkim oprócz Blaisa szlaban, Gryfonowi za używanie przemocy fizycznej, a Ślizgonowi za obrażanie innych uczniów. O całej sprawie doniósł Lunie, której było przykro z tego powodu. Chciała się dowiedzieć czy Blaise jest z nią tylko dla dobra swojego imienia czy nie.

- Blaise możesz mi wytłumaczyć to, co działo się dziś pomiędzy tobą, Neville'm, a tym Ślizgonem. - zapytała groźnie. Diabeł spojrzał się na nią niepewnie.

- No kumpel zachwycał się, że będę na weselu Pottera, to mu wyjaśniłem, że idę tam jako twoja osoba towarzysząca, a on nazwał cię Pomyluną i nim zdążyłem zareagować na tę obrazę dostałem od Longbottoma w nos.

- Czyli to nie ty mnie obrażałeś? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Oczywiście kochanie, że nie.

- To dobrze, muszę zapytać się Nevilla, czemu mnie okłamał w tej sprawie.

- Nie warto, chłopak mnie nie lubi i dlatego mówi te głupoty. - Pogodzeni udali się na spacer po błoniach, gdzie cieszyli się sobą.

Wieczorem Draco wraz z Blaisem siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i dyskutowali o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

- Więc, co ci się dostało z rozwodu rodziców. - zapytał Blaise.

- Parę nieruchomości, dostęp do majątku rodziców po ich śmierci i dzielę prawa do Malfoy Monar wraz z mamą oraz sporą sumę w Gringocie.

- To widzę, że jesteś ustawiony do końca życia.

- Nawet bez majątku rodziców byłbym, dziadek zapisał mi cały swój spadek.

- Astoria pewnie jest zachwycona.

- Nie dzielę się z nią informacjami o moim majątku. Wystarczająco już namieszała wkoło nas.

- Mówisz o tym artykule w Czarownicy?

- Dokładnie, wszystkie jej koleżanki myślą, że jesteśmy zaręczeni, dostałem od jej ojca sowę z zapytaniem, dlaczego on o niczym nie wie. Rozumiesz mężczyzna, którego na oczy nie widziałem, ma do mnie pretensje czemu nie prosiłem go najpierw o rękę córki. Oczywiście Astoria jest na mnie obrażona za to, że zwróciłem jej uwagę, że kłamie w tej sprawie i nie odzywa się do mnie od trzech dni.

- W sumie to dobrze, ostatnio męczyła mnie jej osoba.

- Dzięki za wsparcie Diable, naprawdę. - odrzekł sarkastycznie Draco.

- Nie ma za co. To skoro masz ciche dni z blondyną to może porozmawiasz sobie z Granger, ostatnio zauważyłem, że się prawie nie kłócicie.

- Nie przeginaj Blaise. Ja i Granger to temat zamknięty, poza tym spotyka się ze swoim Aurorem, jeszcze by mnie potraktował jakąś niewybredną klątwą za to, że rozmawiam z jego dziewczyną.

- Kto się czubi ten się lubi, wiesz?

- Zabini spadaj.

- Dobra już nic nie mówię.

Kwiecień powoli przemijał, w zamku dało się wyczuć stres przed nadchodzącymi SUM-ami i OWTM-ami. Biblioteka pękała w szwach od nadmiaru uczniów, wszędzie panowała cisza i skupienie, wiele osób zaczęło się nerwowo wykańczać, przez co pani Pomfrey miała pełne ręce roboty. Hermionie i Draco zaczęły ciążyć obowiązki prefektów, po krótkiej rozmowie z dyrektorką, zostali z nich tymczasowo zwolnieni. Gryfonka i Ślizgon zdawali najwięcej OWTM-ów na swoim roku, nie licząc Erniego, który pisał testy ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Przez to, że podchodzili do egzamów z tych samych przedmiotów, podjęli się pewnej współpracy, która niestety nie polegała na wspólnej nauce wieczorami, tylko na wymianie się notatkami, książkami i ewentualnie rozwiewaniem wątpliwości w krótkich rozmowach. Hermiona chętnie korzystała z pomocy i wiedzy Hugh, który w weekendy wpadał ją odwiedzić. Przez nawał jej nauki ich prywatne lekcje zostały zawieszone, Draco specjalnie nie płakał za tymi zajęciami.

Thomson podczas swoich wizyt podtykał Hermionie ulotki z Ministerstwa na temat zostania Aurorem, widział, że dziewczyna ma do tego smykałkę, ale waha się przy podjęciu decyzji. Chciał jej pomóc i przekonać ją do tego zawodu, bo wiedział, że się sprawdzi. Na polecenie Ministra zaproponował kurs aurorski Draconowi, który nie krył swojego zdziwienia tym posunięciem.

- Minister uważa, że pokazałeś podczas ostatnich lat, że się zmieniłeś i chce abyś zasilił szeregi Aurorów w przyszłości.

- Jestem zaskoczony jego decyzją. Myślałem, że ktoś z taką przeszłością jak moja nie ma szans, a tu proszę. Powiedz Ministrowi, że z chęcią przyjmę jego propozycję.

- W takim razie czekaj na dalsze informacje, zgłoszę twoją kandydaturę. Pamiętaj jednak, że wyniki z OWTM-ów też będą się liczyły i jeśli słabo ci pójdzie nie dostaniesz się.

- O to się nie martw Thomson. Dzięki za informacje. - uścisnęli sobie dłonie i rozeszli się.

Draco siedział w swoim pokoju i czytał notatki Hermiony z starożytnych runów, gdy Astoria przyszłą zobaczyć, co u niego.

- Co robisz kochanie? - zapytała słodkim głosikiem.

- Uczę się runów, a ty nie powinnaś też tego robić?

- Skończyłam na dziś, nudzi mnie już ta ciągła nauka. Choć zrobimy coś razem.

- Nie mogę muszę zapoznać się z tymi notatkami i oddać je wieczorem właścicielce.

- Komu?

- Granger. - odparł beznamiętnie nie przerywając czytania. Astorii się to bardzo nie spodobało.

- Nie uważasz, że spędzasz z tą mugolaczką za dużo czasu?

- Nie sądzę, żeby wymiana notatek to było dużo czasu.

- Na pewno? - Draco spojrzał na nią złowrogim wzrokiem.

- Nie przesadzasz ostatnim czasy Astorio?

- Ale Draco, o co ci chodzi?

- Dobrze wiesz, lepiej idź już. Przeszkadzasz mi w nauce.

- Draco, nie poświęcisz mi nawet chwili?

- Nie mam czasu, zobaczymy się jutro. - wyrzucił dziewczynę bez pożegnania.

Późnym wieczorem Draco zagościł w pokoju Hermiony.

- Przyniosłem twoje notatki, dzięki za nie. Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytał.

- Nie dzięki mam wszystko. - chłopak rzucił okiem na jej pokój i rzeczywiście chyba miała wszystko. - Każdą wolną przestrzeń wypełniały stosy książek, notatek. Wyglądało to jak mała biblioteka. W stercie papierów dojrzał ulotki aurorskie.

- Twój kochaś próbuje cię przekonać do bycia aurorką?

- Nie mów tak o nim.

- Dobra sorry. To, co zasilisz szeregi aurorów?

- Może tak, może nie. - odparła zagadkowo. Spojrzał na nią i stwierdził, że więcej się nie dowie.

- Na razie Granger.

Tymczasem w Ministerstwie przyjaciele Hermiony żywo dyskutowali na temat Gryfonki i Draco.

- Nie wierzę, że ten przebrzydły arystokrata będzie jednym z nas, jak minister mógł zrobić coś takiego. - burzył się Weasley.

- Wykazał się i to jest powodem. - odrzekł spokojnie Hugh.

- No, ale to Śmierciożerca. - upierał się Ron. Do porządku przywołał go Harry.

- Może jest jak Snape, uważany za złego, ale pod maską pozorów jest dobry.

- Harry chyba nie mówisz poważnie.

- Tak myślę, a skoro Hermiona mu zaufała to my też musimy.

- Hermiona mu ufa? - zapytał Hugh.

- No tak mi się wydaje. - odparł Potter.

- Ostatnio odniosłem wrażenie, że nie przepadają za sobą.

- Jak ją rzucił dla Astorii, to może przestała się z nim dogadywać. - dorzucił Ron.

- Byli ze sobą? - zdziwił się Thomson.

- Twoja dziewczyna nic ci nie mówiła? - odparł sarkastycznie Weasley.

- Odczep się od niej Weasley, już nie jesteście razem. - słowa te podziałały na Rona jak kubeł zimnej wody. Chłopak zamknął się i już więcej nic nie powiedział w towarzystwie Hugh. Gdy ten poszedł pierwszy odezwał się Harry.

- Zapomnij o sprawie z Hermioną, bo możliwe, że ona będzie się tu uczyć z Malfoy'em. I pogódź się w końcu z nią, bo zachowujecie się jak w trzeciej klasie, a dla mnie jest to nie do zniesienia. - Weasley zadumał się nad tymi słowami, wkurzyła go decyzja Ministra i Hermiony.

Wraz z majem do zamku zawitały obchody drugiej rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart. Miało być skromnie, najważniejsza była pamięć o poległych. Nadzór nad tym całym wydarzeniem sprawował Ethan, któremu dobrą radą służyła Hermiona. Goście zjechali się do zamku, uczcili pamięć zmarłych minutą ciszy pod pomnikiem koło jeziora i wieczorem opuścili zamek, aby nie zakłócać atmosfery przygotowań do egzaminów. Zostali Weasley'owie i Potter, którym najbardziej brakowało Lupina, Tonks i Freda. Wieczorem dołączyły do nich Hermiona z Ginny i razem udali się na wieczorne czuwanie przy pomniku wraz z nimi była garstka uczniów i nauczycieli. Na niebie świeciło milion gwiazd, które oświetlały taflę jeziora, a oni stali u jego brzegu z zapalonymi świecami. Do Hermiony wróciły wspomnienia, to dwa lata temu w tym miejscu przyrzekali sobie z Ronem, że będą ze sobą szczęśliwi. Dziś stoją tutaj i nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiają.

Smutna wróciła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, co działo się w tym roku. Od momentu, w którym postanowiła wrócić do Hogwartu wszystko uległo drastycznej zmianie. Rozstała się z miłością swojego życia, tak przynajmniej wtedy myślała o Ronie. Dziś wie, że to dopiero przez nią, a sam związek z Weasley'em był zwykłym zauroczeniem. Podjęła próbę pogodzenia się z pewnym Ślizgonem, ale nie wyszło za dobrze. Na szczęście poznała dwóch wartościowych facetów Ethana, który został jej przyjacielem i Hugh, z którym się związała po Ronie. Chyba po ogólnym rachunku ten rok nie był, aż taki zły.

Hermiona ze spokojem podeszła do Okropnie Wyczerpujących Testów Magicznych, miała nadzieję, że dostanie same Wybitne, lecz po małej pomyłce podczas egzaminu praktycznego z zielarstwa nie była tego pewna. Jej potknięcie obserwował Malfoy, który zdawał stolik obok niej, mogła przysiąc, że chłopak uśmiechał się ironicznie, gdy źle odpowiedziała. Zła na siebie za swoją bezmyślność postanowiła, cierpliwie poczekać na wyniki.

Z żalem rozstawała się z zamkiem, tym razem żegnała się z nim na zawsze. Jej edukacja tutaj się skończyła, zakończyły się też jej przygody. Pozostawi w Hogwarcie część siebie,gdy pojawiła się tutaj w wieku jedenastu lat, nie spodziewała się, że tak się potoczy jej historia w tych murach. Ze smutkiem szła na ucztę pożegnalną. Pocieszał ją fakt, że Gryffindor zdobył Puchar Domów, Puchar Quidditcha przypadł Ślizgonom, o czym uczniowie tego domu nieustannie przypominali reszcie.

Ostatni posiłek, mowa pożegnalna Dyrektorki, spojrzenie na zamek, westchnienie, by w końcu zamknąć ten rozdział w życiu i próbować wejść w dorosłość.

Na stacji King Cross czekał na nią Harry z panią Weasley i Georgiem. Zgarnęli ją z Ginny i próbowali udusić w tęsknych uściskach. Gdy udało wyswobodzić się jej z objęć Molly,dostrzegła w tłumie Malfoy'a. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, by potem rozejść się w inne strony. To było ich pożegnanie. Krótkie, pozbawione emocji, niewłaściwe.


	26. Chapter 26

Rozdział 26

Wesele

„Żaden dzień się nie powtórzy,

nie ma dwóch podobnych nocy,

dwóch tych samych pocałunków,

dwóch jednakowych spojrzeń w oczy"

Dzień ślubu Harry'ego i Ginny nadszedł wraz z pierwszymi promieniami ciepłego, letniego słońca. Wesele odbywało się w Norze, w której od wczesnych godzin porannych panował chaos nad, którym starała się zapanować pani Weasley. Mama panny młodej wydawała wszystkim polecenia, ten dzień miał być bez zarzutu, bo jej najmłodsze dziecko i jedyna córka wychodziła za Harry'ego Potter'a, który był dla niej jak syn. Zatem cała rodzina Weasley'ów posłusznie słuchała poleceń matki i bez szemrania wypełniała jej najdziwniejsze pomysły. Trzeba przyznać, że ślub ten jest piękniejszy od zaślubin Billa z Fleur. Namioty, które zostały postawione z tej okazji na polu państwa Weasley'ów miały pomieścić ponad trzystu ludzi. Zaproszenie na tę uroczystość dostali wszyscy przyjaciele pary młodej, ich rodziny i wiele ważnych osobistości z Ministerstwa, który pomogli im w czasie wojny, a także nowi znajomi, których poznali dopiero po wojnie, ale Harry i Ginny darzyli ich dużą sympatią. Zatem pojawili się ich znajomi z Hogwartu, między innymi Luna z Blaisem, Lavender, Parvati z siostrą, Neville, a także Draco Malfoy z Astorią. Może was to dziwić, ale od czasu ostatniej bitwy Harry poznał lepiej blondyna i stwierdził, że nie jest totalną tchórzofretką tylko młodym mężczyzną, który w końcu wszedł na dobrą drogę. Można ich nazwać dobrymi kolegami, bo Harry chętnie brał udział w akcjach w towarzystwie arystokraty i ufał jego umiejętnościom na polu walki, a to już coś znaczy. Nie wyobrażajcie sobie Pottera z Malfoy'em pod rękę, gdy piją razem i zwierzają się sobie z największych tajemnic i wyznają sobie dozgonną przyjaźń, co to to nie. Mężczyźni po prostu się polubili, ale nie doszukujmy się większych uczuć tutaj.

Hermiona i Ron na czas tej uroczystości zawarli pokój, który po pewnym czasie przerodził się w ponowną przyjaźń. Wszystko to dzięki interwencji pani Weasley, Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy przemówili tej dwójce do rozumu. Rona w obroty na początek wzięła Molly, która jako matka odwołała się do jego wychowania, sumienia i zagrała na jego uczuciach, oczywiście nie zapomniała o swoim złowrogim uroku, który pomógł zapanować jej w przeszłości nad bandą dorastających chłopców. Rudzielec wciąż darzył matkę wielkim respektem i nie chciał dostać od niej więcej wyjców, a wiedział, że jest zdolna posłać mu takiego podczas jego zajęć aurorskich. Nie zniósł, by ponownie takiego wstydu jak w drugiej klasie, dlatego wolał grzecznie posłuchać mamusi i być ułożonym synkiem. Również Harry na niego wpłynął, zaczął wspominać lata ich przyjaźni, przygód, które przeżyli razem, o problemach z zadaniami i zbawiennej roli Hermony w tym wszystkim. Obaj mężczyźni wiedzieli, że gdyby nie pomoc Hermiony nie dostawali, by takich dobrych ocen i pewnie nie jedną noc, by zarwali, gdyby dziewczyna się nad nimi nie ulitowała i nie podpowiedziała tego, czy owego. Na końcu Harry powiedział:

- Pomimo tego, że wam nie wyszło jako para, zapamiętaj to wszystko, bo to twoja pierwsza miłość i najlepsza przyjaciółka, która będzie zawsze obecna w twoim życiu. Nie ważne, z kim się potem zwiążecie, co będziecie robić, zawsze będziecie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Może wam się poszczęści i los kiedyś znowu was zwiąże. - dodał na otuchę Harry. Ron musiał przyznać mu rację, bo jednak przeżył za dużo wspaniałych chwil z Hermioną i nie warto tego zaprzepaszczać, z powodu kilku nieporozumień. Hermiona była, jest i będzie kimś ważnym dla niego, nieważne czy będzie jego dziewczyną czy tylko przyjaciółką.

- Masz rację. Nie potrzebnie się kłóciliśmy. Czas się pogodzić i żyć dalej. - powiedział rudzielec, na jego słowa czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się i przytulił przyjaciela.

Nad Hermioną pracowali Harry, Ginny i Luna, z nią poszło łatwiej, bo przed ich rozmową Ron wysłał, jej bukiet kwiatów i krótkie przeprosiny. Udobruchana dziewczyna bez problemu przystała na propozycję przyjaciół. Taki oto sposób wszyscy w zgodzie pojawili się na ślubie i świetnie się bawili.

Nad wystrojem namiotów, strojami, fryzurami gości, jedzeniem nie warto się długo rozwodzić, bo wszystko było idealne. Każdy był zadowolony, jedzenie wszystkim smakowało, nikomu niczego nie brakowało, a zabawa była przednia. Państwo Potter chłonęli każdą chwilę tego dnia, byli szczęśliwi i świata poza sobą nie widzieli. Hermiona i Ron przykładowo spełniali obowiązki świadków i ani razu się nie pokłócili. Przetańczyli ze sobą kilka tańców, pożartowali, powspominali i cieszyli się swoją odzyskaną przyjaźnią. Ron, który przyszedł z Lavender tylko raz spojrzał się na brunetkę z ukłuciem żalu w oczach, gdy ta wirowała w objęciach Hugh na parkiecie. Jednak szybko otrząsnął się z tego stanu i pozwolił sobie na relaks.

Mniej więcej w połowie wesela do Hermiony podszedł Zabini i poprosił ją do tańca. Gdy tak wirowali po parkiecie wywiązała się pomiędzy nimi konwersacja.

-Dziękowałem ci już kiedyś w sprawie Luny?- zagadnął żartobliwie Diabeł.

-Z kilka razy, ale możesz ponownie. - oboje roześmiali się.

- Jak tam sprawy z Hugh? Wygląda poważnie skoro przyprowadziłaś go na imprezę.

- Nic między nami nie ma, niestety. To miły facet, ale nie dla mnie. Jesteśmy tu jako przyjaciele.

- To uważaj skoro jesteś do wzięcia na weselu pełnym samotnych mężczyzn.

- Wątpię, abym znalazła tu męża Blaise. Ale nadzieję zawsze mogę mieć.

- Zawsze, jak nie to ci tu kogoś przeprowadzę i sobie kogoś wybierzesz.

- Dzięki Blaise. - resztę tańca spędzi w ciszy.

Nieopodal tańczącej pary siedziało dwoje blond arystokratów – Astoria i Draco. Dziewczyna spoglądała się na wszystko krytycznie, to jej przeszkadzała muzyka, to jedzenie, na końcu zachowanie jej partnera.

- Kiedy my ogłosimy nasz zaręczyny?- zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia dziewczyna. Smok był zaskoczony jej pytaniem, bo chyba dał jej do odczucia, że nie traktuje ich związku tak poważnie jak ona. Byli ze sobą raptem kilka miesięcy i nigdy nie rozmawiali o przyszłości, a ona oczekuje od niego tak poważnych deklaracji.

- Astorio skończ najpierw szkołę, potem zastanowimy się, co dalej z nami. Chyba nie myślisz, że ożenię się z osobą, którą znam ledwie parę miesięcy. Poza tym jesteśmy młodzi i mamy czas na tak poważne decyzje. - dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego krzywo i opuściła ich stolik.

Blondyn wypił duszkiem szklankę Ognistej i ruszył w kierunku parkietu, po kilku minutach poszukiwań nie znalazł żadnej znajomej twarzy, więc skierował się z powrotem do stolika z nadzieją, że Blaise z Luną tam będą. Nie rozczarował się i zastał ich tam. Gdy do nich dochodził usłyszał strzępek ich rozmowy.

-To nie możliwe, myślałam, że są razem. Nie powiedziała mi, że się rozstali. Lepiej wykombinuj coś, aby Draco z nią porozmawiał.- szeptała Krukonka

-A co to da? Ten pacan nie chce o niej słyszeć. Zachowują się jak dzieci od kilku miesięcy,każde wie, co zrobiło źle, lecz żadne nie wyciągnie pierwsze ręki na zgodę.

-Blaise nie interesuje mnie jak to zrobisz, masz po prostu go zmusić do rozmowy z nią jeśli będzie trzeba.

-Dobrze kochanie, ale jeśli on mnie zabije to będzie twoja wina. - odrzekł z udawaną złością Diabeł.

-Nic ci nie zrobię, jeśli powiesz o co wam chodzi. - wtrącił się w końcu do ich rozmowy Draco. - Policzę ci może tylko za tego pacana.

-Uważamy z Luną, że już czas abyś porozmawiał z Hermioną. Kłócicie się już długo o błahostki. -Nie przerywaj mi. - odpowiedział ostro, w momencie gdy zobaczył, że blondyn chce bronić swojej racji. - Mów, co chcesz, ale to widać, że ją lubisz, choć temu zaprzeczasz. Po prostu teraz jest dobry moment, abyś z nią szczerze porozmawiał i wyjaśniliście sobie wszystkie niejasności.

-A czemu uważasz, że to dobry moment?- zakpił Smok.

-Jesteście na weselu Potterów, a sam fakt, że ty tu jesteś jest dziwny. Nigdy nie pomyślałbyś, że na nim będziesz. Hermiona pogodziła się z Weasleyem, więc jest szansa, że i z tobą to zrobi.

-Może i masz rację, ale nie chcę oberwać od jej chłopaka. Po ostatniej naszej kłótni potraktował mnie niewybredną klątwą.

-Hugh już nie jest z Hermioną, a zatem nie masz pretekstów do zaczepek. Weź zatańcz z nią, napijcie się razem i dajcie sobie buzi na zgodę.

-Z tym buzi to nie jest do końca dobry pomysł Blaise, Draco jest z Astorią. - wtrąciła Luna.

-Kochanie pozwól, że ja będę prowadzić tę rozmowę. Zatem wracając do tematu Hermiony dajcie sobie buzi na zgodę i zapomnijcie o sprzeczce. My się zajmiemy twoją dziewczyną na tę chwilę. - Draco słuchał z zaciekawieniem rady przyjaciela. W sumie miał rację, czas się pogodzić, a warunki im sprzyjały do tego. Miał nadzieję, że Granger nie ma różdżki przy sobie i trochę wypiła, bo inaczej nie ma odwagi się do niej zbliżyć, choć był pewien, że publicznie się na niego nie rzuci. Chwycił szklankę z czymś mocniejszym i ruszył na poszukiwania brunetki. Znalazł ją przy bufecie w towarzystwie jakieś nieznanej rudej czarownicy, pewnie była spokrewniona z Weasley'ami. Poczekał, aż kobieta odejdzie od niej i zaszedł ją od boku.

-Cześć Granger, ładnie wyglądasz, zatańczymy?- wydusił na jednym wdechu i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź porwał ją do tańca. Dziewczyna po chwili doszła do siebie.

-Cześć Malfoy. - zaczęła nieufnie, miała przeczucie, że chłopak bezinteresownie tak miło by się nie zachowywał.- Czego chcesz?

-Oj Granger, jeszcze się nie nauczyłaś, że potrafię być miły bez drugiego dna.

-Tak, a ja nazywam się Potter.

-No wiesz, co chcesz swojej przyjaciółce odbić męża, nie ładnie, nie ładnie.

-Skończ te gierki słowne Malfoy i lepiej powiedz, czego ode mnie chcesz. Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać od twojej dziewczyny bezpodstawnych oskarżeń, że się do ciebie dobieram i chce cię jej odbić.

-O czym ty mówisz?- zapytał szczerze.

-O tym, że twoja dziewczyna od kilku miesięcy regularnie przypomina mi, że jesteś jej i nie mam się do ciebie zbliżać. Robi to za każdym razem, gdy tylko porozmawiamy ze sobą.

-Nie wiedziałem, przepraszam za jej głupie zachowanie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że może coś takiego zrobić.

-Więc przejdź do sedna sprawy, bo twoja modliszka może w każdej porze nas osaczyć i oskarżyć o zdradę. - odparła z uśmiechem, Draco też się uśmiechnął, bo to określenie idealnie pasowało do Astorii.

-Pomyślałem, że czas zakopać nasz topór wojenny i znowu żyć w zgodzie?

-Ciekawe, bo też o tym dziś myślałam. Czy rozmawiałeś może z Blaisem i Luną na ten temat?

-Tak, stwierdzili, że jesteśmy parą dzieciaków i nazwali mnie pacanem. Wyobrażasz to sobie? - odparł z udawaną urazą.

-Nie muszę, wystarczy mi, że to wiem Malfoy.

-Nie zaczynaj znowu Granger. Ciesz się, że pierwszy wyciąłem rękę na zgodę.

-Sugerujesz, że to ja powinnam to zrobić? - zapytała z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Draco, tak uważał, bo to ona go nazwała zdrajcą, lecz dziś miał zamiar puścić to w niepamięć, więc zignorował to i wyciągnął rękę na zgodę. Hermiona zaskoczona tym, że nie chce się kłócić uścisnęła jego dłoń.

Całej tej sytuacji przyglądali się uradowani Luna i Blaise, zaskoczeni Ron, Ginny, Harry oraz zła Astoria, która po skończonej piosence podeszła do Dracona.

-Wodzisz mnie za nos, tylko po to, żeby spotykać się z tą szlamą! - wysyczała zła przez zęby. Draco spojrzał na nią krytycznie .

-Ile razy ci mam powtarzać, że to nie szlama tylko czarodziejka mugolskiego pochodzenia?

-Draco nie ucz mnie poprawności politycznej, skoro sam wierzysz w te wartości.

-Już nie wierzę, więc skończ ich używać. Przemyśl to, bo nie mam zamiaru wiązać się z rasistką. -Teraz opuść to wesele, bo nie chcę mieć kłopotów przez twoje szczeniackie zachowanie. Pożegnaj się ze wszystkimi i wymów się złym samopoczuciem, nie mam zamiaru się za ciebie wstydzić. -Zobaczymy się jutro. - pocałował ją w policzek i odszedł w kierunku Blaisa, by opowiedzieć mu wszystko. Astoria poróżowiała od zniewag, lecz posłuchała jego słów i zniknęła z przyjęcia.

Reszta imprezy minęła w przyjemniejszej atmosferze, pod jego koniec Hermiona tańczyła wolną piosenkę w objęciach Draco, po uprzednim przetańczeniu kilku naprawdę szybkich kawałków. Oboje byli zmęczeni, poszli się napić czegoś i wyszli na zewnątrz namiotu. Stali chwilę pod gołym niebem podziwiając gwiazdy.

-Kto by pomyślał, że Malfoy będzie na weselu Potterów. - mruknęła Hermiona.

-Kto by pomyślał, że Malfoy zatańczy z Granger na weselu Potterów. - odpowiedział na zaczepkę Draco.

-Myślę, że nawet sam Merlin, by się tego nie spodziewał. - oboje parsknęli śmiechem, dziewczyna ubrana w samą sukienkę zadrżała z zimna. Draco, który był w rozpiętej koszuli nie mógł ofiarować jej swojej marynarki, więc otoczył ją ramieniem i zaczął energicznie pocierać jej plecy. Dziewczyna chętnie się do niego przytuliła, podniosła do góry głowę i spojrzała w jego stalowe oczy. Nie spowijał ich już lód, dawno nie patrzył na nią takim wzrokiem. Tak szczerym i pozbawionym złości.

-Mówił ci ktoś, że masz ładne oczy.- wymsknęło się jej. Draco spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Pierwszy raz słyszał z ust Granger komplement na temat swojej urody. Wiedział, że jest przystojny, ale z jej ust zabrzmiało to bardziej wartościowo niż z ust innej dziewczyny.

-Tylko oczy? - zaczął dopominając się o więcej,

-Tak, bo tylko w nich można zobaczyć prawdziwego ciebie. - jej policzki zapłonęły czerwienią, szybko opuściła głowę. Draco zmusił ją, aby ponownie na niego spojrzała.

-Za to ty Granger jesteś cała śliczna. - rumieniec na twarzy Hermiony nabrał jeszcze intensywniejszego koloru.

-Dzięki.- szepnęła. Wspięła się na palce i delikatnie go pocałowała, gdy chłopak chciał pogłębić pocałunek, ona się odsunęła, rzuciła ostatni raz na niego okiem i deportowała się z trzaskiem. Smok stał oniemiały i wpatrywał się w pustkę, którą po sobie pozostawiła.

-Hermiona?- szepnął w przestrzeń.

KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ OPOWIADANIA.


	27. Chapter 27

Część II

Rozdział 27

Trzeba być podobnym, aby się zrozumieć i innym, aby się pokochać.

Eliza Orzeszkowa

Nuta : .pl/piosenka,glee_cast,

_Dotyk twoich dłoni na moim ciele przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze._

_Twoje nieśmiałe uśmiechy urzekły mnie._

_W twoich ramionach podczas naszego, ostatniego, wolnego tańca czułam się bezpiecznie._

_Stojąc z tobą ramię w ramię pod gwieździstym niebem, wspominałam nasze dobre chwile. _

_Obserwując twoją zmęczoną sylwetkę, zdałam sobie sprawę, że jesteś kimś innym niż myślałam._

_Zapamiętując twoje roześmiane usta i roziskrzone oczy, widziałam w tobie innego człowieka._

_Pozwalając ci się przytulić zapomniałam się._

_Przylgnęłam do twojego ciała i chłonęłam twój zapach._

_Zdziwienie w twoich oczach, gdy mówiłam ci, że są piękne, zadziałało jako impuls do czynu, który miał się nie zdarzyć. _

_Pocałowałam cię ponownie._

_Skradłam to z twoich ust, szybko, niewinnie._

_Zatraciłam się, sięgnęłam po rzecz zakazaną. _

_A potem cię zostawiłam._

_I znowu zapanowała niezręczna cisza między nami._

_Denerwujesz mnie okropnie._

_Irytujesz._

_Wprawiasz w osłupienie._

_Bawisz się mną!_

_Wywołujesz mieszane uczucia._

_Kusisz i jednocześnie trzymasz na dystans._

_Jesteś blisko, a zarazem obok. _

_Nie wiem kim jesteś Hermiono Granger._

_Pojawiłaś się dawno temu, lecz całkiem niedawno narozrabiałaś w moim życiu._

_Na początku chciałem cię wykorzystać do zabawy z Weasley'em, udało mi się._

_Lecz potem poznałem inną ciebie. _

_Tę, która spojrzała na mnie przychylnym okiem._

_Tę, która rozmawiała ze mną i zaakceptowała moją przeszłość._

_Tę, która namieszała mi w głowie._

_Tę, która świadomie raniła i odrzuciła, gdy potrzebowałem zrozumienia._

_Tę, która przestała być moim wrogiem_

_Tę, która pozwoliła czasem sobie pomóc._

_Tę, która jest uparta, nieznośna._

_Tę, która wysyła sprzeczne sygnały._

_Tę, którą jednak nie poznałem_

_Zbliżasz się do mnie, tylko po to, by mnie odrzucić._

_Od naszego ostatniego spotkania minął ponad miesiąc._

_Nie kontaktowaliśmy się ze sobą, nie myślałam o tobie._

_Zatrzymałam się na etapie naszego pogodzenia, które doprowadziło do pocałunku._

_Dziwnie się zachowałam, dlaczego?_

_Zrobiłam to, bo patrzałeś na mnie nieokreślonym wzrokiem._

_Czułam, że jest coś pomiędzy nami, lecz nigdy tego nie nazwaliśmy._

_Może po każdym zerwaniu z facetem szukam pocieszenia w ramionach innego._

_W moim przypadku ostatnio jesteś to ty - Malfoy. _

_Przyznam się, że boję się naszego ponownego spotkania, które może nastąpić za kilka tygodni_.

_Wtedy,gdy na weselu pocałowałaś mnie, rozpaliłaś to, co wcześniej zgasiłaś._

_Wzbudziłaś we mnie mieszane uczucia, chciałem porozmawiać, a ty uciekłaś znowu. _

_Cholera. _

_Ponownie zostawiłaś mnie z niczym. _

_Stałem tam jak idiota i cię wołałem. _

_Czekałem, miałem nadzieję, ze wrócisz, lecz myliłem się. _

_Stchórzyłaś._


	28. Chapter 28

Rozdział 28

Przyjaciół nie pozyskuj lekkomyślnie, a tych, których pozyskałeś, lekkomyślnie nie porzucaj.

Solon

Nuta: .pl/piosenka,glee_cast,

_Ona_

Po weselu Potter'ów zamieszkałam u państwa Weasley'ów, którzy traktują mnie jak własną córkę. Nigdy nie rozumiałam dlaczego pani Weasley, otaczała Harry'ego taką troską i matczynymi uczuciami. Chyba mu trochę zazdrościłam, bo mnie zawsze trzymała na dystans, lecz w ostatnich miesiącach pokazała, że mogę uważać się za jej drugą córkę. Zajmuję pokój bliźniaków, który od dawna stał pusty, nic w wystroju nie zmieniłam. Łóżko Freda stoi puste od jego śmierci, a ja zajmuję drugie – Georga. Czuję pustkę w domu pełny ludzi, lecz życzliwe uśmiechy Molly dodają mi otuchy. Muszę przyznać, że to wszystko jest miłe z ich strony i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś im się odwdzięczę.

Aktualnie czekam na wyniki OWTM-ów, które wpłyną na moją przyszłość. Postanowiłam, że wstąpię na Uniwersytet Aurorski, do którego namawiali mnie przyjaciele. Zrozumiałam z czasem, że to jest to, co chcę w życiu robić. Zresztą barwne opowieści Harry'ego i Rona o zajęciach, zdarzeniach na szkoleniach tylko utwierdziły mnie w tym przekonaniu. Muszę, tylko złożyć wyniki moich egzaminów i czekać, na wezwanie do odbycia testów kwalifikacyjnych. Bardzo się denerwuję.

Wakacje minęły mi na bezowocnym szukaniu mieszkania w centrum Londynu, spotkaniach z Luną i Blaisem. Muszę przyznać, ze chłopak mojej przyjaciółki jest fajnym facetem, jak na Ślizgona. Poznaliśmy się lepiej, ufam mu coraz bardziej i trochę zazdroszczę Lunie, że znalazła taką miłość w osobie, po której się tego nie spodziewała. Ich historia jest jak z bajki, będą mieli, co opowiadać wnukom na starość.

Puki, co jestem sama, z Hugh rozstałam się parę tygodni temu i od tamtej pory utrzymujemy nikły kontakt. Musimy oboje przeboleć to rozstanie, bo jest szansa, że od października będzie moim wykładowcą, a nie chcę mieć skomplikowanych relacji między nami, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Duże wsparcie w tej sytuacji otrzymałam od Rona, który mnie podtrzymywał na duchu i przynosił chusteczki, gdy tego potrzebowałam. Nie myślcie, że płakałam po Hugh, ostatnio mam napady płaczu bez powodu. Po prostu życie mi ostatnio dokopało, moi rodzice ostatecznie się mnie wyrzekli i zerwali całkowicie kontakt ze mną. Nie potrafię dobrze lokować swoich uczuć przez, co tracę przyjaciół i nie mam szczęścia do facetów - z Thompsonem nie wiem, czemu się związałam. Kolejny błąd, który popełniłam.

Sytuacja z Malfoyem oczywiście była absurdem. Nie czułam nic do niego, lecz coś pchało mnie w jego kierunku. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach zaprzeczania, zdałam sobie sprawę, że on mnie fascynował, jednak tak skutecznie to wypierałam, że sama zaczęłam, w swoje kłamstwa wierzyć. Przez swój upór odepchnęłam go od siebie, doprowadziłam do naszego konfliktu i pomimo kilku prób pogodzenia się z jego strony, pokazywania mi, że jednak zależy mu na mnie, przekreśliłam naszą relację. Myślę, że on się zmienił, lecz nie potrafiłam, przełamać lat niechęci i spojrzeć na niego z innej strony. Dopiero z perspektywy czasu dostrzegłam pewne rzeczy , jeśli postąpiłabym inaczej kilka miesięcy temu, moje życie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej, lecz już jest za późno. Muszę , pogodzić się z utratą kolejnego przyjaciela – Malfoya. Tak przyjaciela. To, że go całowałam czy też raz poszłam do łóżka, było spowodowane alkoholem lub negatywnymi emocjami. Chyba.

Wyjątkiem jest nasz ostatni pocałunek, do którego doszło przez te jego oczy. Jego spojrzenie pozbawione złości, ironii, było czyste jak łza, pokazywało jego prawdziwe ja, które nie do końca poznałam lub wcale. Wydawał się wtedy taki naturalny i niewinny. Sprawiał wrażenie dobrego chłopaka, w którym warto się zakochać. Może plotę trzy po trzy, lecz podczas wesela, gdzie roztaczała się aura miłości tak postrzegałam Malfoya. Tak naprawdę przeszło mi przez myśl, że chcę, go pocałować, lecz gdy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jednak to zrobiłam stchórzyłam, przestraszyłam się własnego poczynania i uciekłam od niego. Co nie powinno go zdziwić, bo zazwyczaj tak było w naszej relacji, gdy tylko się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, to odpychaliśmy się wzajemnie.

Podczas spotkań z Luną i Diabłem wspominali parę razy o nim, lecz nigdy nie nawiązali do sprawy z końca wesela, mam nadzieję, że nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Poza tym ma dziewczynę i chyba nie może całować się z każdą chętną, choć kto to może wiedzieć.

W każdym razie czekam na wyniki OWTM-ów i mam nadzieję, że dostanę się na studia i ułożę swoje życie od nowa.

_On_

Wróciłem do swojego życia, a raczej rozpocząłem nowe. Z dala od ojca i matki, usamodzielniłem się. Kupiłem własny apartament w Londynie, który urządzałem od kilku tygodni. Moje cztery kąty miały być funkcjonalne, z klasą i szykiem, miały odzwierciedlić mnie.

Resztę czasu spędzałem na odwiedzinach matki, która doszła do siebie po rozwodzie i zaczęła udzielać się towarzysko. Przedstawiłem jej Astorię, były sobą zachwycone, usłyszałem nawet z ich ust słowa: ślub, Astoria Malfoy, wnuk. Przerażają mnie. Niestety moi „przyszli teściowie", których poznałem w ostatnią sobotę, są tego samego zdania. Cieszę się na nadchodzący nowy rok szkolny w Hogwarcie, pozbędę się Astorii na kilka miesięcy, a z nią znikną zaczepki o weselu. Będę mógł żyć w spokoju i cieszyć się wolnym czasem.

Astoria bywa irytująca, lecz zazwyczaj potrafi się powstrzymać od niestosownego zachowania. Przeprosi mnie, gdy trzeba, powie coś miłego, da odczuć, że jestem potrzebny. Nie wiem czy robi to z jakiś uczuć, czy z faktu, że musi się związać z kimś ze statutem czystej krwi, a ja wydaję się jej najlepszym kandydatem. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym nigdy, lecz wiem, że ten pogląd jest w nas zakorzeniony głęboko. Poza tym wiele osób twierdzi, że nasze dzieci będą piękne, w co nie wątpię, ale na razie nie mam zamiaru tego sprawdzać.

Moje wakacje się kończą, wyjeżdżam do ciepłych krajów, odprężyć się w towarzystwie Blaisa i Luny. Dzięki tej dziewczynie uśmiech nie schodzi z mojej twarzy, mówię poważnie, jest stuknięta, ale w pozytywny sposób. Zawsze powie, to co ma na myśli. Nieraz pokłóciła się z Astorią o różnice kulturowe, wiele razy nazywała ją nadętą kurą, oczywiście nie wprost, ale zawsze bawiły mnie jej określenia na moją dziewczynę. Potrafiła w kilku słowach zgasić ją i spowodować, że nie odzywała się do nas przez resztę dnia. Blaise ma szczęście, że są razem, z miłości.

W każdym razie czekam na wyniki OWTM-ów i mam nadzieję, ze dostanę się na studia i ułożę swoje życie od nowa.


	29. Chapter 29

Rozdział 29

Przyjaźń zawsze jest pożyteczna, a miłość często bywa szkodliwa.

Seneka Młodszy

Nuta: .pl/piosenka,glee_cast,maybe_this_

Czuję się jak w piątej klasie, gdy wraz z Harrym i Ronem czekałam na wyniki SUM-ów, widzę niecierpliwiącą się sowę, siedzącą na parapecie w kuchni pani Weasley i nie potrafię od niej, zabrać listu, który zaważy na mojej przyszłości. Wiele osób powtarza mi, że zdam bez problemu, bo jestem Hermioną Granger, tą która wszystko wie. Lecz ja nie jestem teraz tego taka pewna. Pomyliłam się raz, może zdarzyło mi się to więcej razy, a co się stanie, gdy nie dostanę się na Uniwersytet Aurorski, co ja pocznę ze sobą i swoim życiem? Mój plan runie, a ja zostanę z niczym. Muszę się wziąć w garść. Na szczęście wyręcza mnie pani Weasley, bierze kopertę i kładzie ją przede mną. Siedzę i patrzę się na nią do wieczora, nie potrafię się przełamać i rozedrzeć jej papier. Z letargu wyrywa mnie, przybycie kolejnej sowy. Jest to czarny puszczyk o szarych oczach, przypominają trochę ślepia Malfoya, ale nie w tym rzecz. Ptak upuszcza na stół zwitek pergaminu i czeka, aż go otworzę. Zdziwiona chwytam papier w ręce, jest zaadresowana do mnie, zgrabnym, znajomym pismem, otwieram i czytam krótką wiadomość.

_Jak ci poszło ?_

_D.M._

Kurczę, tego się nie spodziewałam. Nie mieliśmy kontaktu od wesela, a on mi przysłał liścik sową. Zatkało mnie bardzo.

_Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie otworzyłam. A Ty?_

_H.G._

Po kilku minutach oczekiwania dostaję odpowiedź zwrotną.

_Same Wybitne plus adnotacja, że jestem jedną z dwóch osób o takim wyniku. Obstawiam, że chodziło im o ciebie. _

_Nie bój się, otwórz tę kopertę._

_D.M_

Dziwnie słuchać się Malfoya, cały dzień wszyscy domownicy próbowali, do tego czynu przekonać mnie, jednak dopiero jego słowa na pergaminie dodały mi otuchy. Zrobiłam to.

_Miałeś rację, chodziło o mnie._

_H.G._

_Gratuluję _

_Draco_

_ps do zobaczenia na testach kwalifikacyjnych._

Czyli domyślił się, że będę startować w wyścigu o miejsce na Uniwersytecie Aurorskim. Bystry chłopak.

_Do zobaczenia._

_Hermiona_

_ps Może teraz nie byłam lepsza, ale na testach skopię ci zadek tak, że na miotle nie będziesz, umiał usiedzieć._

_Oj Granger,_

_chciałabyś zobaczyć mój tyłek na miotle. _

_Draco_

_Nie._

_Hermiona_

Ostatnie zdanie nie było miłe, ale grunt, że odpisała. Miałem nadzieję, że wspomni coś o naszym ostatnim spotkaniu, ale widzę, że trzymamy się unikania tego tematu. Wrócę do niego innym razem. Tymczasem idę polatać na miotle, puki na niej usiedzę.


	30. Chapter 30

Rozdział 30

Każdy głupi może wiedzieć. Sedno to zrozumieć.

Albert Einstein

.pl/piosenka,whitney_houston,

Powszechnie znane zasady kwalifikacyjne na trzyletni Uniwersytet Aurorów uległy zmianie. Ze względu na wojnę, która uszczupliła mocno szeregi Aurorów i uniemożliwiła wielu czarodziejom kształcenie się wymogi, które musiał spełnić przyszły rekrut, stały się łagodniejsze.

Dalej trzeba było zdać OWTM-y z eliksirów, zielarstwa, obrony przed czarną magią, zaklęć i transmutacji na, co najmniej Powyżej Oczekiwań. Musieli przechodzić testy na charakter, praktyczne umiejętności obrony, odporność na presję z zewnątrz, sprawdzian na wytrwałość i poświęcenie. Przymykali oko na przeszłość kryminalną, jeśli czarodziej oczyścił swoje imię, jak Draco. Na uniwersytet można startować od razu po Hogwarcie, bez uprzedniego skończenia innego kierunku wyższego. Przestał również obowiązywać trzyletni okres oczekiwania na przyjęcie, po pozytywnym zdaniu egzaminów, dostawało się na staż od razu.

Na wstępne egzaminy w przeddzień urodzin Hermiony w Ministerstwie Magii wstawili się solenizantka i Draco. Oboje denerwowali się, nerwowo rozglądali po sali w poszukiwaniu znajomej osoby, która uśmiechem mogła dodać im trochę otuchy. Na początku czekał ich pisemny test z wiedzy ogólnej, który miał pokazać ich poziom wiedzy, składał się z ponad sześciuset pytań i napisanie go zajmowało trzy godziny. Zmęczeni ciągłym siedzeniem i myśleniem młodzi czarodzieje, zostali podzieleni na mniejsze grupy, które zostały zaprowadzone w różne części Ministerstwa, gdzie będą pokazywać swoje umiejętności praktyczne. Na końcu czekała ich wycieczka do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdzie w specjalnie przygotowanej sali będą musieli, brać udział w wyimaginowanych misjach, walkach. Wraz z każdym kolejnym etapem są eliminowani najsłabsi kandydaci. Po ostatnim egzaminie ludzie są odsyłani do domów, gdzie mają odpocząć i następnego dnia ponownie wstawiają się w Ministerstwie, gdzie dowiedzą się czy zdali.

Wyczerpani byli Prefekci nie natknęli się na siebie przez cały dzień i nie mieli pewności, czy druga osoba dziś startowała w wyścigu szczurów o miejsca na Uniwersytecie. Poczochrana i głodna Hermiona zjawiła się w Norze koło północy, gdzie czekała na nią Pani Weasley z posiłkiem i czarna sowa z listem. Uśmiecha się pod nosem na widok jedzenia i zwierzaka Malfoya.

- Jak poszło kochanieńka? - dopytuje się Molly, zrezygnowana dziewczyna siada obok niej na krześle i zaczyna konsumować ziemniaki.

- Myślę, że dobrze. Dotrwałam do ostatniego etapu, Hugh uśmiechnął się do mnie jak kończyłam testy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Mam bardzo dobre stopnie z OWTM-ów. Wyniki ogłoszą jutro.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, pewnie jesteś zmęczona. Nie przeszkadzam ci, zjedz, umyj się i idź spać. Obudzić cię jutro? - zapytała na odchodnym mama Rona.

- Dziękuję za wszystko pani Weasley. Wstanę sama. - Molly posłała jej dobroduszny uśmiech i poszła spać. Hermiona została sama z talerzem, sowa i listem od Draco. Otwarła go.

_Wszystkiego najlepszego._

_D.M._

_Ps Nie widziałem cię dzisiaj na egzaminach, jak ci poszło?_

_Dziękuję, jesteś pierwszą osobą, która złożyła mi życzenia. _

_H.G_

_Ps Skoro mnie nie widziałeś, to skąd wiesz, że tam byłam._

_Zawsze jestem pierwszy i najlepszy. Jak nie masz planów na jutro możemy powtórzyć piknik z zeszłego roku._

_D.M_

_Ps Nie przegapiłabyś takiej okazji. _

_Skromność to twoje drugie imię. Mam plany, ale dziękuję za propozycję. _

_H.G_

_Ps Jednak trochę mnie już znasz._

_Zapomniałaś dodać, że jestem piekielnie przystojny. Miłego świętowania. Ale wiesz, że chwile spędzone beze mnie, są czasem zmarnowanym._

_D.M._

_Ps Też chciałbym tak, myśleć. Jesteś dalej dla mnie jedną, wielką zagadką. _

_Do jutra Malfoy. _

_H.G._

_Do zobaczenia Granger._

_D.M._

Skończyła jeść i odpłynęła we wspomnienia. Draco mile zaskoczył ją jej małym przyjęciem urodzinowym nad jeziorem. Siedzieli wieczorem na kocu wpatrzeni w niebo, podziwiając gwiazdozbiory, które wzajemnie sobie pokazywali. Między nimi była spokojna atmosfera, przepełniona chwilą odprężenia. Żadne z nich nie czuło się źle w tej sytuacji, przyjemnie było oderwać się do problemów i na chwilę odpłynąć od realnego świata. Dwóch byłych wrogów, siedziało obok siebie i rozmawiało o wszystkim i o niczym. Wyczarował dla niej malutki bukiecik tulipanów, który ususzony tkwił w jej kufrze po dziś dzień. Taka mała pamiątka po miłym Malfoyu.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy przytuliła się do niego tak naprawdę. Zmarznięta próbowała się nim ogrzać, on nieśmiało obejmował ją i trwali w takiej pozie do momentu, gdy Draco postawił przed nią mały torcik z jedna świeczką. Pomyślała wtedy o cytacie z jej zawieszki: Bądź odważna zawsze, by znaleźć miłość.

Odruchowo dotknęła łańcuszka, który wisiał na jej szyi od roku i pomacała małego lwa, który miał przypominać jej o Ronie i miłości. Odkąd go nosi, nie potrafi się zakochać i być szczęśliwa. Spojrzała na paczuszkę, którą przyniosła sowa wraz z pożegnaniem Malfoya. Otworzyła ją i zobaczyła małego, srebrnego węża o szafirowych oczach. Do paczuszki był dołączony krótki liścik.

_Na nowy rozdział, który jest pozbawiony lwiego ogona._

Czyżby Draco posyłał jej aluzję do Gryfońskiej natury? A może próbuje uzmysłowić jej, coś innego?

Może czas zamienić Lwa na Węża?


	31. Chapter 31

Rozdział 31

_Kiedy więzy nie są jeszcze zbyt silne ,_

_wystarczy raz nie przyjść na spotkanie, _

_by utracić kogoś z oczu_

Raymound Radiquet

watch?v=x1uwd3qmJqU&feature=related

Draco niewinne w listach sugerował Hermionie, że coś jest między nimi, albo mogło być, lecz ona ucinała temat. Chciał, wprost zapytać,o co jej chodziło z tym pocałunkiem, lecz po próbach podjęcia tematu przez niego, wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Poczeka i zobaczy, czy zacznie nosić prezent od niego.

Nie zdecydowała się zamienić lwa na węża, nie potrafiła się przełamać. Nie na pierwszym ich spotkaniu od pocałunku. Bała się tryumfu w jego oczach, gdyby ją zobaczył w jego prezencie. Poza tym nie miała nic wspólnego z wężem, jego naturą. Była lwicą z krwi i kości, która nie da zmienić się w gada. Jest upartą Hermioną Granger z Gryffindoru i koniec.

Odczytanie wyników z Uniwersytetu Aurorskiego odbywało się w prywatnych warunkach. Każdy z rekrutów był wołany do jednej z sal rekrutacyjnych, gdzie dowiadywał się, czy zdał bądź nie. Wychodził potem drugimi drzwiami tak, że nie wracał już do reszty „przyszłych" aurorów.

Hermiona została wezwana jako jedna z pierwszych do sali. Za biurkiem siedziało trzech mężczyzn, szef Biura Aurorów Gawain Robards, Hugh Thompson i były nauczyciel eliksirów Dorian Gray. Znajomość wszystkich zgromadzonych dodała jej otuchy, choć i tak bała się werdyktu,który miała za chwilę poznać.

- Proszę usiąść panno Granger – powiedział Hugh i wskazał jej wolne krzesło. Zajęła wskazane miejsce i czekała na wyniki.

- Pani Hermiono, jest pani wyśmienitą czarodziejką i z wielką przyjemnością przyjmuję panią do szeregów aurorskich. - powiedział uroczyści Robards, wstał i uścisnął jej rękę, za jego przykładem reszta mężczyzn zrobiła to samo. Oszołomiona Hermiona posłała im lekki uśmiech, ponownie usiadła i czekała na resztę informacji. Kontynuując swój przerwany wywód Gawain poinformował ją – Uzyskała pani najlepszy wynik w tegorocznych kwalifikacjach. Gratuluję. Jest pani jedną z pięciu kobiet przyjętych w tym roku, proszę pokazać męskiej części, kto tu rządzi. Pan Thompson mówi, że jest pani świetna w urokach, mam nadzieję, że zaprezentuje pani to na zajęciach. Do zobaczenia w październiku.

- Do widzenia. - odpowiedziała grzecznie i wyszła z sali, by za chwilę skakać z radości. Przestała, gdy tylko zauważyła pewnego blondwłosego mężczyznę, opartego o ścianę. Draco patrzył na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Gratuluję, Granger.

- Dzięki.

Stali tak nie wiadomo ile, wpatrywali się w siebie. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, zrobić, jak się zachować. Ich wzajemna obecność krępowała ich niczym liny, ciasno oplatające ich ciała, powietrze było wypełnione napięciem, które długo miało nie być rozładowane.

Pisanie liścików przychodziło im łatwiej, niż rozmowa twarzą w twarz. Atmosfera gęstniała z każdą sekundą, ludzie mijali ich, rzucając im zdziwione spojrzenia, a oni stali bez ruchu i wpatrywali się.

Oboje mieli przed oczami ich ostatnie spotkanie, poczuli znów dotyk swoich ust, ciepła drugiej osoby, zapach i tę ekscytację, gdy ich usta spotkały się po takiej długiej przerwie. Lecz żadne z nich nie przyzna się do tych odczuć drugiej osobie. Zachowa je dla siebie i będzie udawać, że to nie miało miejsca, przynajmniej na razie.

- A tobie jak poszło? - zapytała głupio Hermiona po dłuższej chwili.

- Dostałem się. - odpowiedział z cwanym uśmieszkiem. Zauważyła, że nie był zadowolony ze swojego wyniku.

- Boli, że nie było się najlepszym w kwalifikacjach? - zaczepiła, go dla rozładowania napięcia.

- Tak, jestem zawiedziony. Pokonała mnie dziewczyna i wnioskując po twojej reakcji, byłaś nią ty.

- Sorry Malfoy, zawsze będę lepsza niż ty.

- Cholera cię Granger.

- Życie Malfoy. Musisz się postarać, żeby mnie pokonać. - _Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę cię pokonać i ten mur, który wokół siebie budujesz. _Pomyślał i podszedł do niej. Obserwowała go i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, gdy podał jej dłoń w geście gratulacyjnym. Odwzajemniła uścisk i puściła go.

- Jakieś plany na później? - zapytał z nadzieją.

- Hm... W Norze oczekują wieści o moich wynikach. - zamyśliła się i zgasiła entuzjazm Draco. - Wyślę im tylko liścik i możemy iść, dokąd chcesz.

Zgodził się na jej warunki, najchętniej zabrałby ją do siebie, ale pewnie, by się nie zgodziła. Zaproponował kawę na Pokątnej, którą wypili ze smakiem. Spędzili czas opowiadając o tym jak minął im czas od wesela, zręcznie unikali tematu pocałunku i zaśmiewali się z pomysłów Luny, jak wykurzyć Astorię z jej życia.

Obserwowali dyskretnie swoje reakcje i starali się zapamiętać, jak najwięcej szczegółów. Chwila taka, jak ta może się więcej nie powtórzyć.

- Dziękuję za prezent urodzinowy. - szepnęła cicho.

- Proszę bardzo. Wydaje mi się, że nie przypadł ci do gustu. Nie nosisz go.

- Widzisz, mam już jedną zawieszkę, do której jestem przywiązana i jakoś trudno mi ją zdjąć. - usprawiedliwiła się.

- Dziwne, bo z tego, co widzę, pozbyłaś się prezentu Weasleya i twoja szyja jest wolna. Jednak jest szansa, że zobaczę cię w moim prezencie.

- Nie przesadzaj, zapomniałam, go dziś założyć przez nerwy.

- Mów, co chcesz ja i tak wiem swoje.

- A ci spodobał się mój prezent?

- Przepraszam, że za niego nie podziękowałam, ale nie było okazji. Pamiętasz nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, a na weselu nie było kiedy. W każdym razie dziękuję, bardzo mi się podoba ten mugolski wynalazek. Wieczne pióro jest przydatne, lepiej je nosić niż atrament i standardowe pióra w kieszeni. Szczególnie podobają mi się wyryte na nim inicjały. Masz gust Granger. - _będziemy rozmawiać o weselu bez jego końcówki_, pomyślał sarkastycznie.

- Cieszy mnie to. - odpowiedziała i spojrzała na zegarek. - Na mnie już czas. Ron pewnie na mnie

czeka.

- Weasley?

- Tak Ron, mieszkamy razem, mówiłam ci.

- Wspominałaś, ale przegapiłem moment, w którym wróciliście do siebie. - odrzekł lodowatym tonem. - Nie zabieram ci więcej czasu. Do zobaczenia na zajęciach.- pomachał jej na pożegnanie i teleportował się do swojego apartamentu.

- Wcale nie jestem z Ronem. - szepnęła w powietrze.


	32. Chapter 32

Rozdział 32

Miłość zwana pożądaniem

.pl/piosenka,twoface,fire_in_your_

Skołowana Hermiona wróciła do Nory, gdzie cała rodzina Weasleyów świętowała jej sukces, uśmiechała się, gdy musiała, rozmawiała, gdy ktoś do niej podszedł. Lecz myślami była przy pewnym blondynie.

Znowu zachowywał się dwuznacznie, wabi ją do siebie, by za chwilę odrzucić. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale oboje postępowali, tak względem siebie, czyżby odgrywał się za sytuację z końca wesela? Czy może uraziła go?

Była pewna, że chciał wyjaśnić tę sytuację między nimi, lecz Hermiona bała się rozwoju wydarzeń i wolała to wszystko przemilczeć. Przyjdzie kiedyś czas, gdy na spokojnie sobie to wyjaśnią, gdy oboje będą wiedzieli, co się między nimi dzieje lub pozwolą samoistnie rozjeść się wszystkiemu po kościach i zapomną o całej tej sytuacji.

Te wnioski nasunęły jej dwa obrazy do głowy. Pierwszy przedstawiał ich za dziesięć lat, gdy nie wspomnieli o niczym ani słowem i byli dla siebie obcymi osobami. Mijaliby się codziennie w pracy racząc suchym pozdrowieniem, każdy z nich założyłby swoją rodzinę, wpadaliby czasem na siebie na imprezach w Ministerstwie i udawali, że lubią swoje życie. Pewnie zastanawiałby się, co jakiś czas, co by było gdyby porozmawiała z nim lub czy on o niej myśli.

Druga wizja przedstawiała ich razem. Nie potrafiła określić rodzaju wiążącej ich więzi, ale widziała, że mogła być szczęśliwa u jego boku, jak czasem zdarzało się jej w przeszłości. Było to dziwne i niekompletne, ale emanowało radością i zachęcało do wykorzystania okazji. Widziała siebie z jego ramionach, czuła emocje, które towarzyszyłyby jej podczas pocałunku, dreszcz na plecach, gdy szeptał jej imię. Potrafiła sobie wyobrazić siebie u jego boku całą rozpromienioną i zadowoloną z życia. Lecz z drugiej strony jest ich stara natura, która odpycha ich niczym dwa magnesy.

Prychnęła na swoje myśli i skupiła się na rzeczach przyziemnych. Obserwowała Rona, który żartował w kącie z Harrym i Georgiem. Tak wiele zmieniło się w ciągu tego roku. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć czemu postąpiła w taki, a nie inny sposób w wielu przypadkach. Stara ona, dalej była by dziewczyną Ronalda, nie odzywała się do Malfoya i cieszyłaby się z wygranej wojny. Lecz nowa Hermiona zagubiła się w życiu i odchodziła od wszystkiego, do czego od lat dążyła. Zmieniła się nie do poznania. Malfoy też.

Leczy chyba nie na tyle, aby połączyło ich jakieś uczucie. Jej miłość do Rona dojrzewała latami, była jej pewna i pewna jego uczuć, a relacja z Draco to istna karuzela, na której nie wiesz kiedy wypadniesz z toru. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że Malfoy nie jest zdolny do takich uczuć. A skoro nie potrafiłby ją pokochać to czemu próbuje się wejść do jej życia z butami? Traktuje ją jako wyzwanie? Możliwe. Jednak wszystko ma dwie strony, Hermiona pozwala mu wpychać się w swoje życie, sama traktuje go jako zdobycz. To spostrzeżenie zdumiało ją, lecz oddawało całą prawdę.

Od dziecka lubiła zdobywać coś, co jest poza jej zasięgiem. Uwielbiała dostawać najwyższe oceny, czytać książki, które były nie dla niej, robić wszystko tak, aby być najlepszą. Z Wiktorem była tylko dlatego, że pożądały go inne dziewczyny, a ona wybrał ją, szybko zrozumiała, że na czymś takim nie zbuduje związku. Potem pojawiło się zainteresowanie Ronem, najlepszy przyjaciel, który był na wyciągnięcie ręki przez tyle czasu, jednak gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, on zajął się Lavender. Gdy już go zdobyła, zobaczyła wszystkie wady w ich relacji, które wcześniej ignorowała, wszystko się rozsypało. Hugh – relacja niemoralna z pewnego punktu widzenia, romans uczennicy z nauczycielem fascynował ją, lecz też się nie udał.

Malfoy to wisienka na torcie. Całkowite przeciwieństwo, inny charakter, wróg, inne poglądy, wszystko w nim ją kusiło i zaskakiwało. Zakazany owoc, zerwała go, posmakowała i odrzuciła jak wszystko inne, jednak nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić i ciągle wracała do niego. Malfoy będzie ją zawsze pociągać, bo kocha zdobywać. Pociąga to dobre słowo, nie czuła do niego nie więcej oprócz pociągu fizycznego. Między nimi była chemia, magia i nic więcej. Kolejny romans bez przyszłości. Z takim podejściem nigdy się nie zakocha.

Kto pomyślałby, że przykładna uczennica, przyjaciółka Pottera potrafi być taka próżna i traktować mężczyzn jak trofea. To odkrycie ją przeraziło, że potrafiła być taka wyrachowana, lecz była tylko człowiekiem. Zachłannym, który stąpał po cienkim lodzie.

Aportował się z trzaskiem w swoim mieszkaniu, kipiał ze złości. _Jak ta cholerna Granger mogła być znowu z Weasleyem. Po tym, co przeżyli liczyło na małe wyjaśnienia, a ona mu znowu wypaliła z tą rudą pokraką. Ta kobieta jest okropna, wpędzi go do grobu tymi niedomówieniami. On Ślizgon pełną parą lubi mieć wszystko uporządkowane, a ona wprowadza chaos i ucieka, przeklęta Gryfonka. Jak ją następnym razem zobaczy, to jej chyba coś zrobi. Pewnie natknie się nią mizdrzącą się w kącie ze swoim kochasiem. Jak mogła wybrać tę wszę, zamiast niego. No jak? Weasely jest biedny, gburowaty, obraża ją, nie ufa jej. Ścierwo nie mężczyzna. A on ma klasę, pieniądze, potrafi okazać zainteresowanie, wiele kobiet o nim marzy, ale nie ona. _Ona musi zadowolić się tą miernotą Weasleyem i denerwować Malfoya.

Gdy ochłonął, ponownie przeanalizował swoje myśli. Idealizował się, sam jej też czasami nie ufał, nigdy nie byli w związku, a on od niej oczekuje jakiejś deklaracji. Chciałby w końcu wiedzieć na czym stoi, a ona ciągle ucieka. Jest jeszcze Astoria, kolejna komplikacja w jego życiu. Cholerne baby. Upił łyk Ognistej, teleportował się do mieszkania Blaisa.

- Miło cię widzieć. - powitał go Diabeł i poczęstował kolejną szklaneczką Ognistej.

- Miło, jak cholera. - odrzekł butnie blondyn.

- Jak ci poszły testy? Po twoim stanie stwierdzam, że nie za dobrze.

- Zdałem, tylko musiałem spotkać Granger i musiała mi popsuć humor. Wiesz, że znowu jest z Łasicą.

-A Hermiona. Nie dziwię się, że jesteś zły. Rozmawialiście o pocałunku, czy dalej udajecie, że temat nie istnieje?

- Dalej unika tematu. No, ale skoro ma swojego ukochanego rudzielca, to co będzie sobie mną głowę zawracać.

- Chłopie zastanów się czego od niej chcesz i od siebie, bo to się robi męczące. Nic cię z nią nie łączy, a wracasz do tej sprawy, co chwilę. Myślę, że zależy ci na niej za bardzo. A co w tej sytuacji z Astorią zrobisz? Ostatnio skarżyła się Lunie, że jej nie odpisujesz na listy. Wiesz, jak moje dziewczyna reaguje na twoją, gdy ta próbuje udawać jej przyjaciółkę, a za chwilę obgaduje ją ze swoim koleżankami. Nie mam zamiaru popsuć swoich relacji z Luną przez twoja tlenioną pseudo dziewczynę.

-Jak nazwałeś Astorię? - zapytał nieprzytomnie Dracon.

- Tleniona pseudo dziewczyna.

- Czemu tak uważasz?

- Draco widzę, że jesteś z nią tylko ze względu na to, że wasi rodzice tego chcą. W rzeczywistości wolałbyś być na moim miejscu i być z kimś z kim chcesz.

- Tak tylko, że chyba nie ma nikogo takiego. - odrzekł smutno Malfoy.

- Jesteś pewien? - dociekał Diabeł.

- Co sugerujesz? - zapytał zły blondyn

- Mam na myśli obiekt twojego rozdrażnienia.

- Mylisz się. Nic między nami nie ma. Po prostu się ze sobą przespaliśmy i sprawa się dalej ciągnie.

- Dalej ze sobą sypiacie? - spytał zdziwiony Blaise.

- Nie, ale za dużo niedomówień jest w naszej relacji, więc nie daje ona nam spokoju.

- Miłość zwana pożądaniem. - mruknął cicho Zabini, tak aby przyjaciel go nie usłyszał i nalał następną kolejkę.


End file.
